Fljúga með mér
by KatieWR
Summary: „- Tudod, ő olyan fajta, aki a szívével cselekszik nem az eszével. Nincs ezzel semmi baj, de kell valaki mellé, aki visszafogja, ha szükséges, érted, Harald? Ha ezt megteszed az egyik fiókámért, nagyon hálás leszek neked." Ember!Fogatlan x Hablaty páros két egymással hadakozó világ határvonalán, a 21. században, jó olvasást!
1. Okay, but I hit a Night Fury

Fljúga með mér

„Okay, but I hit a Night Fury"

Hablaty a tetőn térdel, zihál még a lépcsőzéstől, a méterszer méteres vasdobozt használja asztalul, aminek belsejében áram- és optikai kábelek találkoznak és futnak tovább mindenfelé. Parabola antennákat meg egy villámhárítót kellett kerülgetnie, hogy le tudjon pakolni, de végre minden a helyén. Aprócska netbook (a harmadik legértékesebb holmija) pihen előtte, a monitor fénye minimális, éppen csak látja, mit csinál (meghackkeli az alant lakók wifijét, remélve, hogy nem a saját mobilinternetét kell használnia), miközben a CB rádiót összeköti a géppel, a vonalak felélednek, előbb csak fehér zaj a fején lévő headsetből, aztán már érhető szavak érkeznek, ahogy állít valamennyit a rádión. Kiáltozás, hörgés, parancsszavak.  
\- Hablaty vagyok a tetőről – szólal meg halkan.  
\- Tisztán hallak, Hablaty – hangzik Bélhangos válasza. – Mi tartott eddig? Inkább ne válaszolj, próbáld ki a többi csatornát is.  
\- Máris – sóhajtja, és kattint egyet, bejelentkezik, mindenki vissza, és rendben is van az egész. – Minden a helyén. A kamerák képe megvan?  
\- Ezen te ne aggódj – jön a felelet, mire mérgesen szusszant.  
\- Vettem – mondja végül, és kattint egyet, a közös frekvencia interferencia nélkül köti össze őket az éterben. Sokkal jobb lenne egy másik rádió, egy másik technika, ami olcsóbb és újabb, de persze, ezt senki nem hiszi el neki. Mellesleg az gyorsabb lenne, és nem menne tönkre az első fuvallattól.  
Kikapcsolja a monitort és felkapja a maga mellé dobott fényképezőgép-állvány táskáját meg magát a gépet (a legértékesebb holmija), és otthagyja az antennákkal körülölelt helyet, hogy kilépdeljen a magas peremmel körbekerített tető legszélére. Talán ma szerencséje lesz.  
Pillanatok alatt felállítja az állványt, odacsavarozza hozzá a gépet, a beállításokkal sem szöszöl, kiteszi a plusz vakut és jöhet az okos telefonja (a második legértékesebb holmija), és a saját tervezésű programot futtató szerkezet, amit egy régi mobiltelefonból fabrikált hónapok keserves munkájával. Összeköti a három kütyüt, és már kész is a világ legtökéletesebb gépezete, amivel repülő sárkányokat lehet fotózni éjszaka.  
\- Most biztosan sikerülni fog – suttogja maga elé, ahogy izzítja a készülékeket. Leül az állvány mellé, a peremnek vetett háttal és vár. Ezen kívül semmi dolga az ég világon. Túlságosan hasznavehetetlen hozzá. Szóval ül és vár, viszonylagos biztonságban.  
A hangok nem csak a fülesen keresztül szűrődnek el hozzá, odalent amúgy is biztos áll a bál, és ez a legszebb kifejezés, amit használhat rá – mióta kitalálta a kommunikációs rendszert, nem engedték a sárkányvadászat sűrűjébe. Fészkek itt, fészkek ott, és valahogy mindig túl közel, már-már bántóan és kényelmesen közel estek a lakóhelyükhöz. Mintha a sárkányok csak azért jönnének ide, hogy ők kifüstöljék őket, jó sárkányvadász-vikingutód módjára. Aminek nagyjából öt-hatszáz éve van hagyománya a klánjukban (a törzsükben, a családjukban), és Hablaty nem is érti, miért van erre szükség. Annyi hasznosabb dolgot tehetnének, amivel nem ártanak más lényeknek. De persze, ha ilyesmit mondana (már megint), az apja csak szobafogságra ítélné (nem mintha nem a szobájában töltené az ideje nagy részét), vagy elvenné tőle valamelyik kütyüjét (ami biztos halál, ha valamin nem tud ügyködni, nincs mivel lefoglalnia magát). Szóval igen, kamaszkor, annak minden nyűgével együtt. A világ utálja őt. Ő is utálja a világot. Van pár hobbija, ennyi az egész. És nem utolsó sorban, a sárkányvadász családja. Nem elhanyagolható, ha az év nagyjából minden tizedik éjszakáját egy tetőn dideregve töltöd, hogy a többiek „hasznára légy" annyival, hogy működésre bírsz egy ősöreg CB rádiót.  
Mélyen sóhajt, rápislog az telefon kijelzőjére, pont amikor vörös pont villan rajta, hihetetlen gyorsasággal, és egy pittyenés felette, a vaku felvillan, mint egy villám, olyan, és kattan egy ismerőset a fotógép. Hablaty nem látta, mi került lencsevégre, nem látta azt sem, mi tartott felé, galamb csak, vagy nagyobb, de a következő pillanatban puffanás.  
Velőtrázó ordítás.  
Dühös sárkányüvöltés.  
\- Elkaptam – motyogja maga elé szédülten, de nem várja meg, hogy a gép fel is dolgozza a sötétben lőtt képet, a tető túlsó széléhez rohan.  
A következő ház teteje valamivel alacsonyabb, pont rálát, valami vergődik rajta, sötét, nem lát semmit, csak egy árnyat és apró szikrák, belegabalyodott valamelyik kábelbe. _Ha megrázza az áram, vége.  
_ Hablaty legfőbb hibája talán az, hogy előbb cselekszik, s csak aztán gondolkodik. Előbb ugrik át a másik tetőre, mintsem felmérné, hogyan jut majd vissza, és előbb siet oda reszkető léptekkel a sárkányhoz, minthogy végiggondolná, hogy az apja szerint nyugodtan hagyhatná, hogy itt érje a végzet. A sárkány messziről rámordul, de nem foglalkozik vele.  
\- Maradj nyugton! – szól rá (angolul, ezt biztosan érti, ugye?), mikor mellé térdel, és ledlámpát kap elő zsebéből. A pikkelyek feketék, a kábelek ragyognak, a sárkány mélyről jövő morgást hallat. Villámgyorsan kesztyűt húz, fogai közé kapja a lámpát. Óvatosan átvágja a szikrázó végűt, a másik kettőn szerencsére csak információ suhan, azok nem veszélyesek. Amint végez halkan sóhajtva csúszik hátrébb.  
A sárkány ráugrik.  
Ja igen. A sárkányok veszélyesek.  
A súlya a betonhoz szegezi, még akkor is, mikor egy szempillantás alatt alakot cserél.  
\- Már nem is olyan jó ötlet – morogja az arcába. Az angolja tiszta. A hangja bársony-mély. A szemei aranyszínben világítanak (a lámpa elgurult, csak a gyenge holdfény világít, ami valljuk be, nem sok). Biztosan fi- vagyis hím.  
\- M-megrázhatott volna az áram... – suttogja rekedten. Mozdulni sem mer, a sárkányfiú kezei így is bármelyik pillanatban összeroppanthatják a nyakát.  
\- Hablaty?! – hallatszik a fülében a hang. Bélhangosé. Legalább harmadjára szólítja.  
\- I-igen... – leheli (ösztönösen azon a nyelven, amin hozzászólnak).  
\- Végeztünk, pakolj össze. – A sárkány érdeklődő pillantást vet a headsetre, nem értheti.  
\- Máris – hagyja rá. – Vétel. – És a vonal megszakad. Hablaty nyel egyet. Esélye sincs segítséget kérni, talán a sárkány is tisztában van ezzel, ugyanis lassan felegyenesedik, már csak a csípőjével szorítja őt le. Mosoly játszik az ajkain, a mimika egészen emberivé teszi. – H-hé... megmentettelek!  
\- Hm? És _ezért_ miért kéne elengednem téged? – érdeklődi túl nyugodtan.  
\- Hát...  
\- Te meg a fajtád halomra öltök minket! – sziszegi dühösen, ismét felé hajolva.  
\- _Én_ soha nem bántottam egyetlen sárkányt sem! – vág vissza, kiabálásnak érzi de csak a normál beszédhangjára telik. Utálja, hogy az ostoba általánosítások miatt szívja meg mindig. – Szóval akár meg is léphetnél a fenébe. Ha nem vagyok ott öt perc múlva, egy halom sárkányölővel kell szembenézned. – Az egyetlen, amivel elriaszthatja, ha megijeszti. Ha nem éri meg a vérét venni. Az egyetlen alkalom, amikor a származása megmentheti az életét.  
A sárkány ránéz, a szemeibe, rezzentelenül.  
_A francba, pontosan tudja, mennyire félek tőle._  
Elmosolyodik, felugrik, a tető széléhez kocog, egy lépés és felzúg a sárkányszárnyak semmi mással össze nem téveszthető hangja, ahogy távolodik. Hablaty reszket még pár percig ott feküdve a hideg betonon, jeges verejtékben fürödve, és – és a kés, amivel elvágta a kábeleket, a kés, amit az apjától kapott, végig a kezében volt. Megvédhette volna magát, döbben rá, majd elteszi a fegyvert. Nem lett volna képes rá. Biztosan nem.

Másnap reggel nagyjából négy és fél óra alvás után kávét dönt magába és ébredezve bámul maga elé a konyhaasztalnál, mikor eszébe jut a fénykép. Egészen eddig csak a következményeken járt az esze, a sárkányon, akivel találkozott az éjjel. Még a fajtáját sem tudja. Most viszont lelkesülve felrohan, hogy megnézze, mi lett a képből, ez lehetne a nagy áttörés.  
A fénykép: egy sötét árnyék, zölden villanó szemek. A pikkelyei elnyelik a fényt. Talán azért zuhant le, mert megvakította egy pillanatra a vaku. Erről aztán senki nem hinné el, hogy ez egy sárkány. Csalódottan sóhajt és inkább készülődni kezd. Miért pont ez a fekete színű akadt horogra, mikor annyi más fajta van? Jobb, ha máris elfelejti a dolgot.  
A vadászat utáni reggelek egyhangúak, de legalább a többieknek nincs energiája arra, hogy őt zaklassák valamivel, a fejére húzhatja a zajszűrős fejhallgatót (egy hónapnyi spórolt kajapénze – a negyedik legértékesebb holmija, és innen nem listázunk tovább) és szundizhat egyet a busz átellenes végében ahhoz képest, ahol a többiek ülnek. Egyedül Astrid nem borul az ülésre szelíden hortyogva, pedig ő is ugyanolyan fáradt lehet, mint bármelyikük. Ő ébreszti a társaságot két perccel a megálló előtt.  
Az iskola – nem lényeg. Magánkézben, némi pénzért cserébe eltekintenek a túl sok hiányzástól vagy a heti egy mosottrongy állapotban való megjelenéstől. Nem kell második nyelvet tanulniuk, mert mindannyiuknak van. Hablaty csak azért utálja, mert mindenki utálja őt. A gazdag szülők gazdag gyerekei nem állnak szóba a flúgos északi társaság legflúgosabb tagjával. (Az indok: „nem érteni az akcentusod, északi". Hablaty tökéletesen beszéli az angolt. BBC English, kérem szépen. Nem erőlködik, hogy társasága legyen.) Szóval szereti az irodalmat, a történelmet, a művészetet és az informatikát. Elvan a matematikával és hasonszőrű társaival. Megveszekedetten gyűlöli a testnevelést és nem hajlandó sportolni. Ennyit erről, a kamaszkor gyűlöli az iskolát. Hablaty egyszerűen csak unja. 

Hazafelé lemarad a többiektől, akiket ez nem zavar, mindig vagy előttük rohan, de jobbára mögöttük kullog. Csak hagyják békén. Még mindig fáradtak az éjszaka miatt, úgyhogy nem igazán nagy kérés. A második sarkon veszi észre, hogy valaki követi.  
Teljesen lemarad, nem pillant hátra és másik buszra száll, mint amivel mennie kéne. Astrid észreveszi, de nem szól semmit, és aki a nyomába van, utána lendül egyetlen kiszámított ugrással, mielőtt az ajtók becsukódnának. Semmi kétség, a srác követi.  
Úgy tesz, mintha fontos lenne a telefonját piszkálnia, valójában csak megpróbálja a sötét kijelzőn meglesni a tükörképét. Annyi biztos, hogy magasabb, mint ő. Fekete a haja és rövidre van nyírva. A ruhái szintén feketék, alul van öltözve az évszakhoz képest, ráadásul napszemüveget visel. Hablaty feljebb húzza a sálát a nyakán.  
Valahol a belvárosban száll le, ott, ahol sokan vannak. Csendben baktat a macskaköveket bámulva, hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve beszalad egy pékségbe, maradék apróból vesz egy kávét, muszáj mozgásra bírnia az agyát, akármilyen fáradt is. Miért is nem hívja fel az apját? Mert sejti, hogy nem ilyen egyszerű. (Mert meg akarja mutatni, hogy igenis képes megvédeni magát, ha kell. Bárkitől és bármitől. Már nem gyerek, világos?)  
Leül a tér közepén egy üres padra és úgy tesz, mintha várna valakit. _Ide mersz jönni? _Túl sok az ember, hogy bármit is tegyen vele ez az idegen. És egy perc múlva lehuppan mellé a srác. Hablaty hátralöki a fejhallgatót, szabadultan dübörög elő valami amerikai indie rock. A caffee to gós poharat szorítja.  
\- Mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdi pár másodperc latolgatás után.  
\- Kíváncsiság – mosolyog rá az idegen. A mosolya harapós ragadozómosoly. A fogai fehérek.  
\- Mégis mire vagy kíváncsi? – hökken meg, és zavartan bámulja a napszemüveg fekete lencséit. Semmit nem lát a másik szemeiből.  
\- Miért is ment meg egy magadfajta egy magamfajtát? – tudakolja kissé összeráncolva a homlokát és odanyúl, majd felemeli a szemüveget. A tekintete arany. A pupillái keskenyek és olyanok, mint a macskáéi.  
Hablaty hátrahőköl, és addig távolodik tőle a padon, ameddig az lehetséges. A sárkányfiú tegnapról! Mintha nem tudta volna, de azért akkor is elég meglepő. Miért vegyül egy sárkány emberek közé?  
\- Nem gondolkodtam, csak megtettem – válaszolja egyszerűen, az igazságot. – Nincs rajta mit ragozni, oké? Ha csak ennyi, már mehetsz is.  
\- Az emberek mindig ilyen mogorvák? – kérdi félig nevetve. – Vagy csak az olyan fiókák, mint te?  
\- Csak ha nem alszanak eleget – mondja mély levegőt véve. Talán szóval tarthatná még egy kicsit. Kíváncsi volt rá. Kíváncsi a tettére. Mikor mondott neki utoljára ilyet valaki? Soha.  
\- Ó, értem – biccent magának a sárkány.  
\- Hogy hívnak? – kérdezi felnézve, belekortyolva a kávéba. Már majdnem kihűlt. A sárkány elgondolkodva pihenteti rajta a szemeit. Érdeklődve, kíváncsian, mindenféle gyilkos indulat nélkül. Hogy lehetnek egy fenevadnak ilyen szelíd szemei?!  
\- Álmodozó* – szól végül. Álnév, hát persze.  
\- Én Hablaty vagyok. Örvendek... vagy mi. – Elmotyogja a végét, megrándul a jobbja, végtére is semmi baj nem lehet abból, ha rendesen kezet nyújt, ahogy illik. Álmodozó meglepetten bámul rá. – Az emberek ilyenkor kezet fognak – fűzi hozzá magyarázatnak. A sárkány megérinti a tenyerét az ujjai hegyével. A bőre világos, a körmei hosszabbak, mint az indokolt, _a bőre perzsel_ és azonnal visszahúzza a karját. Szóval ő is óvatos.  
És csend.  
Hablaty nem igazán tudja, hogyan kell hosszabban beszélgetni valakivel, aki... Az állítás helyesen: Hablaty nem tudja, hogyan kell hosszabban beszélgetni bárkivel. Nem csinálta még. Megakadtak. Mielőtt elgondolkodhatna a helyzet kínosságán, Álmodozó felugrik.  
\- Szóval kvittek vagyunk, vagy mi? – Hablaty biccent felé, bár nem gondolná, hogy az áramütéstől való megvédés egyenértékű azzal, hogy nem akarja megölni, de jobb nem kekeckedni egy sárkánnyal. Álmodozó készül elsétálni, mire bevillan valami.  
\- Várj! – ugrik utána hirtelen, a kávét majdnem kiönti, a másik viszont megtorpan és visszafordul. – Csak még egy kérdés – hadarja. – Mi... milyen sárkány vagy? – Egészen lehalkítja a hangját, körülkapja a tekintetét, de senki nem figyel rájuk.  
Álmodozó rávillantja a ragadozómosolyt és a szemére húzza a napszemüveget.  
\- Éjfúria vagyok – mondja lassan, és valahogy örömmel figyeli, ahogyan Hablaty elsápad.  
\- Náttskuggaætt...** – suttogja maga elé döbbenten. A kívülről ismert sárkánykönyv már suttogja is rúna-írott évszázados szavait:  
_ Sebessége: ismeretlen.  
Mérete: ismeretlen.  
A villám és a halál istentelen ivadéka. Soha ne ütközz meg vele. Egyetlen esélyed, ha elbújsz és imádkozol, hogy ne leljen rád.***_  
Mire felocsúdik, Álmodozó nincs sehol.  
Megbékült vagy sem? Vadászik rá vagy sem? Van esélye ellene vagy sem?  
(_Imádkozz, hogy ne leljen rád.  
_ Már késő.)

Kémia óra, felelés. Ő marad a végére, addig bőven ráér. A vázlatfüzetbe firkál, a vonalak alakká állnak össze. Egészen hasonlít Álmodozóra. (Hogyan találhatta ki ezt a béna nevet? Na, nem pont neki kéne beszólnia...) Emlékezetből veti papírra a vonásait, a szemeit. A hangja a tömegben másodjára annyira nem fogta meg. Rövid haj és hófehér bőr. Még neki is egészségesebb színe van nála. A sárkányok elég jól álcázzák magukat, de bizonyos dolgokat nem tudnak elrejteni magukról. Szemszín, hajszín, bőrszín. Egyes sárkányoknak ezért szükségtelen felvenni az emberi alakjukat. Ennek az éjfúriának szerencséje van ezzel a külsővel. Annyira nem hivalkodó, hogy egy vadász rögtön kiszúrja. De azért Hablaty a helyében sokkal óvatosabb lenne. Ha például ő maga képzett és gyakorlott sárkányölő lenne, becsalhatta volna egy mellékutcába, hogy végezzen vele. Megremeg a keze a gondolatra. Képtelen lenne ilyesmire. Ő nem olyan mint a többiek. Lehet, hogy sokkalta gyengébb, és emiatt semmire sem jó, de nem lenne képes megölni egy sárkányt. Nem is érti pontosan. De az erőszak nem az ő asztala. Inkább ha lehet, minden ilyen helyzetből kihátrál, s ha kell, látványosan menekülőre fogja a dolgot. Nem érdekli, hogy emiatt gyávának bélyegzik, ő csak nem akar ártani senkinek. Olyan nagy baj ez?  
_(Hogy lehetnek egy fenevadnak ilyen szelíd szemei?)_

A cím: 'repülj velem', izlandi; Alexander Rybak – Into a fantasy c. dala nyomán_  
_A fejezetcím: „De eltaláltam egy éjfúriát!"; Hablaty, az első film hetedik percében.  
*Fogatlan neve a könyvekben [Cressida Cowell – Így neveld a sárkányodat] Fogatlan Álmodozó [Toothless Daydream], ami a fajtáját jelöli elsősorban, amit Halvér talált ki.  
**Éjfúria; izlandi  
***Szintén az első filmből vett idézet, a huszonharmadik perctől kezdve.

A blogomon van szerencsém ügyködni néhány dolgot a fic kapcsán, nézzetek be oda is: never-marauders-land. blogspot. hu/2014/10/fljuga-me-mer-01. html


	2. Az egyedülálló és erőszakos fajta

„Az egyedülálló és erőszakos fajta: a Fogatlan Álmodozó"

A fióka. Hablatynak hívják. Sárkányölő fészekből való, mégsem teríti le az áldozatot, mikor az a szeme előtt áll védtelenül. Miért nem? Még nem nőttek ki hozzá a karmai, a fogai? Ostobaság, a fémszagú penge ott pihent a kezében. Elég lett volna, ha megvágja vele, ha a vérét veszi. Ki érti az embereket? Talán az emberfióka fél? Ijedtségszaga volt az tény, talán ezért nem tudta bántani. Mert egy ijedt fiókán még neki is megesik a szíve. Ijedt fiókákat, még ha nagyszájúak is, és fémszagú karmot hordanak is maguknál, nem bántunk. Mert mindenki volt ijedt fióka valamikor. Mert mindenki tudja milyen érzés szemben állni a nála nagyobbal. Tehát most az egyszer hagyja futni, veszni a szagnyomot és a pillantást. Ha legközelebb találkoznak, nem lesz ennyire kedves. Ez ennyire egyszerű.  
Mégsem érti teljesen. Látott már sárkányölőt közelről. Nem ilyen volt. Nem volt ilyen szaga, nem volt ilyen szeme. Csoportban járnak, de ez a fióka mégis lemard a csoportjától. Egyedül volt akkor is. Egymaga fent. Csalinak használják talán? Az nem lehet, akkor rögtön meg kellett volna támadnia pár másiknak, hogy lezuhant. Esélytelen sárkányésszel felfogni, miért nem ölte meg. A szemei. A szemei olyan színűek mint az erdő a tél közeledtével. Sötét-sötétzöldek. És az ábrázata olyan, mint aki romlott halba harapott, aminek rettenetes íze van. A többi fióka nem néz felé, nem foglalkozik vele. Egész nap figyelte, mit csinál, hol csinálja. Úgy tűnik, ő olyan egymaga haladó, vagy máshogy gondoló, vagy álmodozó, és-  
És a szagmintája vért idéz, de ez csak ráragadt, nem a sajátja. A sajátja kesernyés, mint az a valami, amit ivott a téren. A sajátja olyan műszagú és földszagú és grafit meg régi papír és kandallóparázs és tinta meg félelem. Fél valamitől? Mindentől? Egy félős fióka? Nem úgy nézett ki.  
Csupa talány az ember. Fel nem fogható. Megrázza a fejét még mielőtt túl sok lesz a gondolat, amire semmi szükség és alábukik a felhők fölül hogy lecsapjon egy halrajra a tengerben. A szürkületben senki nem veszi észre, aztán az erdőben éjszakázik.

Hablaty kedvetlen és elege van az egészből. Fázik, elfelejtett sálat hozni, és fél órája ücsörög mozdulatlanul. Odalent, két házzal arrébb sárkányvér folyik és embervér folyik, és neki már olyan szinten van elege ebből az egészből, hogy legszívesebben lesétálna a tetőről és itt hagyna mindent. Az apja szerint a vér kötelez. Az apja nemigen ismer olyan fogalmakat, mint szabad akarat, választás vagy az ő véleménye. (Az ő véleménye: fogják magukat, menjenek vissza a szülőhazájukba a Semmi Reménységen túli szigetekre és ha a sárkányok oda is utánuk jönnek, hogy megöljék őket, akkor beszélhetnek jogos önvédelemről és nem lenne ilyen hiábavalóan borzalmas az egész.)  
Szóval ül és aktívan fázik. Elsőre meg sem hallja a szárnysuhogást, csak mikor a sárkány pontosan fölé ér. Felnéz és a pillantásuk találkozik, ilyen sárga szeme csak egy éjfúriának lehet. Álmodozó lehuppan, s mire földet ér már egészen ember. Nem mozdul, érdekli is meg nem is, mit akarhat tőle.  
\- Nahát, nálad mélabúsabb emberfiókát még sosem láttam – közli és közelebb jön, leguggol elé. Még így is felnéz rá.  
\- Fáradt vagyok, ennyi az egész.  
\- Hányszor hazudtad már ezt másoknak? – _Tényleg, hányszor?_  
\- Mit akarsz tőlem? Nem lent kéne lenned a többiekkel?  
\- És neked?  
\- Az én feladatom itt van – morogja válaszul.  
\- Én meg azt teszek, amit akarok... nos, majdnem.  
\- Nem zavar ami odalent folyik?  
\- Megszoktam. Téged?  
\- Én is.  
Hablaty halkan sóhajt és kikapcsolja a headsetet. A rádiókapcsolat hanganyagát nem rögzítik, valószínűleg senkinek nem tűnt fel, hogy ő beszélget valakivel.  
\- Miért jöttél ide?  
\- Nem hagy nyugodni valami – mondja a sárkány. A kezein támaszkodva közelebb hajol.  
\- Mégis micsoda?  
\- A szagod – közli és még közelebb mozdul. Hablaty dermedten tűri, hogy Álmodozó megszaglássza, a pulóverét, a bőrét közvetlenül. – Te nem is félsz – közli végül. – Neked bánatszagod van.  
\- Hurrá – mondja lelkesedés nélkül. Összekoccannak a fogai.  
\- Nem szeretem a bánatos fiókákat.  
\- Akkor csak menj innen.  
\- Megint elküldesz – csóválja meg a fejét.  
\- Mi?  
\- Eddig mindig elküldtél. Nem értem az embereket.  
\- Miért akarod érteni őket?  
\- Nem akarom.  
\- Ennek nincs értelme.  
\- Mi a feladatod itt?  
Hablaty mély levegőt vesz mielőtt megszólalna:  
\- Van egy rádiónk, ami közelre különböző frekvenciákon tudja továbbítani a hangot, így mindenki rádiós kapcsolatban van egymással a headseteken keresztül. A rádiót kell beállítanom, és összeszedni, ha végeztünk. – Álmodozó biccent.  
\- Nem valami izgalmas.  
\- Azért állítottam fel a kameraállványt is – mutat maga mellé.  
\- Ettől vakultam meg majdnem? – Pillanatnyi feszült düh látszódik a vonásain.  
\- Sajnálom. Igen, ettől. A környéket hő és mozgásérzékelő kamerákkal rakjuk körbe, így, mivel a sárkányok testhőmérséklete magasabb az emberénél, könnyen nyomon követjük a mozgásukat. A kamerák érzékelése egy számítógépbe fut be rádiójelekkel meg kábelekkel, ami aztán térképre vetíti ki a mozgást, így pontosan tudjuk hol vannak sárkányok. Én összekötöttem a telefonommal ezt a rendszert és írtam hozzá egy algoritmust, ami kiszámítja a sárkány sebességét, és azt, hogy mikor kerül pontosan a lencse elé, hogy lefotózhassam... – Hirtelen hallgat el. Még soha senkinek nem magyarázta el, hogyan működik a találmánya. Még soha senki nem kérdezett rá vagy hallgatta végig, amikor belekezdett.  
\- Nem nagyon értem, de sokkal jobban hangzik, mint a rádiós zagyvaság. És erről szívesebben beszélsz, nem igaz? Ezt a dolgot szereted.  
Döbbenten néz a sárkányra. Miért ilyen barátságos vele?  
\- A hangod is egészen más volt most. – Kissé félrebillenti a fejét, ráncolja a homlokát, mintha érdekelné, mintha _tényleg _érteni próbálná.  
\- Mi... Nem értem, miért...  
\- Nem szeretem a mélabús fiókákat, már mondtam. Szóval, mesélj még! Az a fénykép, ami miatt lezuhantam, sikerült?

\- Nem. Nem, mert a pikkelyeid elnyelték a vaku fényét. Csak a szemeid világítanak a képen. Ha akarod, megmutatom.  
\- Mutasd! – Felugrik és a kezét nyújtja, az érintése perzselő ebben a hidegben, Hablaty nem akarja elengedni a kezét, mégis muszáj, ezért gyorsan zsebre dugja őket melegedni, míg átvág az antennák között. Álmodozó szorosan mögötte. Egy pillanatra visszakapcsolja a headsetet, belehallgat az ordibálásba aztán megint kikapcsolja.  
\- Hát, csak ennyi – mutatja a monitoron. – Az vagy te – mutat egy foltot. – Számításaim szerint olyan kétszáz kilométer per órával suhantál negyvenöt-ötven fokos szögben felfelé.  
\- Az sok? – kérdi érdeklődve.  
Elgondolkodik, mivel tudná illusztrálni a sebességet. Semmi nem jut eszébe.  
\- Igen.  
\- És akkor jött a villanás, meg az a szél oldalról és lezuhantam – fejezi be.  
\- Sajnálom – mondja megint, ezúttal komolyan gondolva.  
\- Egy sárkányt nem ilyen egyszerű leteríteni – vigyorog ravaszkásan, és egy pillanatra azaz érzése, hogy sarokba van szorítva. Hogy félnie kellene, és mégsem.  
Megcsörren a telefonja, megrezzen, arra kapja a fejét. Bekapcsolja a headsetet, ahogy átkászálódik az antennák között, többen ismételgetik a nevét, mint az indokolt lenne.  
\- Minden rendben – hadarja, és felkapja a telefont a betonról.  
\- Már úton vagyok felfelé – hallja az apja hangját. _Jaj, ne._  
\- Nem kell! – vágja rá. – Maradjatok, csak elbambultam, mindjárt megyek – igyekszik nagyon meggyőző lenni. Álmodozó őt figyeli, persze, ő nem értheti, miről van szó. Ránéz és intő mozdulatokat tesz a kezével. A sárkány egyik szemöldöke felszalad. Rámarkol a mikrofonra és fojtott hangon mondja: – Menj el! Az apám megöl, ha meglát! – A pupillái összeszűkülnek, hátrál pár lépést.  
Léptek döngnek a lépcsők felől. Álmodozó mordul egyet, hátat fordít és elrohan. Még az előtt tárja ki a szárnyait, hogy lelépne a tetőről. Hablaty kapkodva csukja össze a gépállványt és zsebre dobja a ketyerét. Mikor nyílik az ajtó, már fel van készülve az alapos fejmosásra.

Hablaty ráhúzza a párnát a fejére, mikor megszólal a csengő. Nyöszörög és morog, végül mégis összeszedi magát, leoldalog a lépcsőn és ajtót nyit. Az ajtóban Astrid áll, négy ételhordóval felszerelkezve.  
\- Szia – mondja, ahogy alaposan végigméri. Kócos és egy elnyűtt zöld pólót meg egy melegítőnadrágot visel csak. – Anya küldi – adja a kezébe az ételhordókat. Hablaty megrogy a súlyuk alatt. (Hablaty az adag felét tudja csak megenni, az apja lakik jól maradék másféllel.) – Tudod, hogy éhen ne halj.  
\- Kösz, Astrid – mormogja maga elé.  
Astrid az egyetlen valamirevaló lány a környéken. Astrid az összes fiút halomra veri, ha valami olyat szólnak, ami neki nem tetszik. Hablaty nyolc volt, amikor halálosan szerelmes lett a lányba. És tizennégy, mikor rájött, hogy semmi értelme. (Hablaty most tizenhat éves.) Szóval képes rá úgy nézni, mint az egyetlen valamirevaló értelemmel rendelkező, ám őt totálisan semminek tekintő beszélgetőpartnerre a törzsben. Szívás.  
Éppen berúgná az ajtót, mikor Astrid elkapja azt.  
\- Hé, Hablaty. Nagyon csendben vagy mostanában, mikor várjuk a következő háztüzet vagy hasonlót?  
\- Kösz, hogy aggódsz, de hacsak nem ül egy sárkány a házra, nem lesz tűz – feleli erőltetett mosollyal. – Csak fáradt vagyok meg szobafogságon. Tudod, a szokásos.  
\- Aha. – A lány nem hisz neki, ezt pontosan tudja.  
\- Szia, Astrid – köszön el. Nincs sok kedve beszélgetni.  
Leteszi az ételt a konyhában és visszavánszorog az emeletre. Mély sóhajjal löki be az ajtaját maga után. Egy pillanatra azt hiszi, álmodik. Az arany szemek csak egy másodpercre villannak rá, figyelme vissza is fordul az egyik tankönyvének vizsgálatához.  
\- Te meg...  
\- Mit csinálok itt, mit akarok tőled – morogja unottan. – Hé, ne nézz rám ilyen ijedten, nem foglak bántani. Na persze csak akkor, ha te sem próbálsz meg engem. – Álmodozó rámosolyog. A mosolya barátságos.  
\- Apám megöl, ha itt talál – mondja egészen halkan, az ajtónak dőlve.  
\- De nem fog – válaszolja nyugodtan.  
\- Nem értelek – jelenti ki, és odalépdel az ágyához.  
\- Miért akarsz mindenáron érteni? – kérdezi felé fordulva és felegyenesedve. – Miért nem elég csak elfogadni?  
\- Hát azért lehet, hogy te is várnál némi magyarázatot, amikor egy éjfúriát találsz a szobádban.  
\- Nem igazán mondanám, hogy ez a fészek a tiéd – jelenti ki a sárkány.  
\- Miből gondolod?  
\- Semminek nincs olyan szaga, mint neked. Talán csak annak a doboznak ott – bök a sarokban lévő papírdobozra. – Mi van benne?  
\- Könyvek. – Az a néhány holmi, ami még a sajátja az elektronikai felszerelésen kívül címekben és oldalakban mérhető.  
Álmodozó érdeklődve huppan le a doboz mellé, majd elkezdi toronyba halmozni a köteteket, végül megáll egy rongyos, antikvár A Hobbitnál, és furcsállva méregeti a szennylapra írt üzenetet. 

„_Ha elhagyatottan találod ezt a könyvet valahol, kérlek juttasd vissza nekem, Hibbant-szigetre, ami a Semmi Reménységen túl található Izlandtól északra. (Keresd a kalmárokat!)_

_Köszönettel; III. 4H"_

\- Ez micsoda? – Felmutatja a kötetet és az aláírásra bök.  
\- Aláírás?  
\- De mit jelent? – _Soha ne add ki a neved gyanús személynek!_  
\- Harmadik Harald Horrendous-Haddock*. De mindenki csak Hablatynak hív, szóval... – Megvonja a vállát. Nincs jelentősége. Ha az apja tudná, hogy a sárkány tudja a nevét és tudja hol lakik, akkor holnap csomagolhatnának.  
\- Ez valami becenév?  
\- Olyasmi – hagyja rá.  
\- És te nem szereted – vonta le.  
\- Semmivel nem jobb vagy rosszabb a Haraldnál – feleli. – És te? A tiédet te találtad ki?  
\- Igen – és elvigyorodik. Nem büszkén, inkább csak zavartan. Tesz valami mozdulatot a kezével, mintha meg akarná vakarni a tarkóját. A mozdulat egészen emberi. – Az embereknek van ez a név-dolog, és ha el akarsz vegyülni köztük, neked is kell egy.  
\- A sárkányoknak nincs nevük?  
\- Nem igazán. Nekünk erre nincs szükségünk.  
\- Értem. – Valójában nem, de egyelőre csak információt gyűjt. Később mindent végiggondolhat nyugodtan.  
Csend, Álmodozó lapozgatja a könyvet, arrébb teszi, és szépen lassan a gyűjtemény minden darabja a padlóra halmozva végzi. Kivétel nélkül fantasy, többségében sárkányos történetek. Hablaty szemléletváltásként kezeli őket. Vannak gonosz sárkányok, harcos sárkányok és életre szóló barátságok. Semmi olyasmi, mint ami az ő történetében szerepelne.  
\- Tudsz olvasni? – kérdi, mikor odalép az iskolatáskájához és előveszi belőle a tolltartóját meg a vázlatfüzetét.  
\- Ilyen műveletlennek nézek ki? – fortyan fel az éjfúria.  
\- Ne haragudj – mormogja. Firkálni kezd, néha felpillant a vendégére (szigorúan csak azért, hogy lássa, nem teszi épp tönkre a könyveit, persze), Álmodozó elmerül az egyik könyvben a fűtőtestnek döntve a hátát, körülötte a könyvek. Mire észreveszi magát, a fiú van a lapon, tökéletes emberábrázolás, _csakhogy ő nem ember_.  
Arra rezzen meg, hogy valaki becsapja alattuk a bejárati ajtót. Nem lehet más, csak az apja. Álmodozó is dermedten fülel.  
\- Ezt ne rakd messzire – mutatja fel a kötetet, és az íróasztalára teszi. – Most gondolom jobb, ha megyek – ezzel választ sem várva kiugrik az ablakon, szerencsére kint már sötét van és az ablaka a hátsó kertre néz. Hablaty hiába várja, nem hall szárnysuhogást.

_A helyzet egyre furább, _jegyzi meg magának. Nem csak egy sárkány ücsörög délutánonként teljes lelki nyugalommal a szobájában a könyveit bújva (néha rábök egy-egy szóra és azt kérdezi, mit jelent, azt kéri, hogy magyarázza meg pontosan – ennek okát nem mondja meg), de most még el is rángatja magával valami sétára a közeli erdőbe. Hablatyban őszintén megfogalmazódik a gondolat, hogy csak magával akarja csalni valahová, de aztán elveti, hiszen annyi lehetősége lett volna rá, hogy ártson neki, mégsem tett eddig soha semmit. A tetőn például, amikor csak úgy odament hozzá, akármit tehetett volna, ha aztán elég gyorsan elszelel biztosan egy arra menekülő sárkány számlájára írják a dolgot. De nem, és ha most sem tesz semmit, ha egyben hazakerül estére, megbízhat benne, nem?  
\- Nem lassítanál egy kicsit? Tudod én nem vagyok olyan gyors, mint te. – Álmodozó persze rá sem hederít, ő hegynek felfelé is töretlen lelkesedéssel kocog, míg Hablaty már majdnem kiköpte a tüdejét is. Az alkata bőven elárulja a fizikai képességeit is. Egyik sem kifejezetten erős.  
\- Már csak pár lépés – biztatja odafentről a sárkány mosolyogva. – Vagy hozzalak fel a hátamon?  
\- Az kéne még – morogja maga elé, ahogy kifulladva felér. A látvány innen egészen elképesztő, egyszer járt fenn fotózni, de többször nem vállalta a fullasztó sétát, ami legalább öt-hat kilométer a házuktól. Jobbról a tenger hullámzik, balról a hegyek folytatódnak. Igazán festői. Jobb lenne, ha valamivel közelebb lenne. – Miért hoztál fel ide? – Tekintetével a másikat keresi, és majdnem hátraugrik, mikor egy sárkány áll előtte. – Á-álmodozó?! – Lép egyet hátra, mikor az éjfúria megszaglássza. Az arca egészen olyan, mintha mosolyogna, amikor megböki az orrával egy kicsit.  
Soha senki sem látott még éjfúriát, vagy aki igen, az nem tudott beszámolni a tapasztalatairól. Fekete, matt pikkelyek, amik nem verik vissza a fényt, ezért láthatatlan a sötétben, a zöldarany, állópupillájú szemek, amik olyan okosan ragyognak. A szárnyai hatalmasok, pedig nem _annyira _nagy termetre.  
\- Remélem, nem akarsz megenni vagy valami...  
Az éjfúria nevetős torokhangot hallat válaszul, majd arrébb ugrál, mint valami macska. Hablaty utána lépdel, lassan és óvatosan. Találkozott már sárkánnyal. Nem volt szép. Azok a sárkányok, amik a közelébe kerültek, jobbára az apja keze által haltak meg. Azok a sárkányok támadtak, tüzet, tüskét, mérget köptek, karmaikat és fogaikat villogtatták, morogtak és üvöltöttek. Az éjfúria egy pillangóval kergetőzik. Felé kap, végül hagyja megszökni a prédáját.  
\- Mondták már, hogy elég fogatlan vagy? – kérdezi végre megtalálva a hangját, mire a másik felé fordul egy pillanatra, oldalra billenti a fejét, majd kitátja a száját. Ínyéből két sor éles sárkányfog bukkan fel. – Ó, szóval trükk, értem – mosolyodik el. Lehuppan egy kőre, nézi a körülötte ugráló sárkányt, mint akinek semmi dolga, mint akinek annyi a feladata mára, hogy energiabombát játszva szaladgáljon mindenfelé. – Hé.. Uhm... – A sárkány megáll előtte, érdeklődve nézi. Hablaty a hátizsákban túr (mert persze, a hazafelé úton kapta el, hogy jöjjenek kirándulni), előveszi a vázlatfüzetet és felcsapja. – Csinálhatok rólad pár skiccet? Ígérem, nem mutatom meg senkinek. Őrültség is lenne, szóval... mit szólsz? – Egyértelmű bólintás.  
És egészen addig rajzol, míg meg nem fájdul a keze, míg elég sötét nem lesz hozzá, hogy egyáltalán lásson bármit. Firkák sárkánymimikáról. Vélhető sárkányanatómiáról. Csak a farok, csak egy láb, csak egy szárny, fül, fej, szem külön, teljes alakos képek, mozgásának minden rezdülése memorizálva és megjelenítve, és Hablaty élvezi. Dalokat dúdol hozzá, amik a nyakába akasztott fejhallgatóból szólnak még mindig, és észre sem veszi az idő múlását, csak mikor már tényleg semmit nem lát.  
Álmodozó hazakíséri.  
(Ha beszól valamiért, ezentúl Fogatlannak szólítja. Aztán átszokik rá. Aztán már a sárkány sem bánja.)  
Egy sárkány a legjobb barátja.  
Pontosítva: egy sárkány az egyetlen barátja.  
Az egyedülálló, vicces, röhejes, komoly, laza és a világgal mit sem törődő fajta, az éjfúria.  
Egy Fogatlan Álmodozó.

A fejezetcím: Cressida Cowell: Így neveld a sárkányodat c. könyvéből (hogy melyik oldal, azt nem tudom, bocsi)  
*A könyvben Hablaty eredeti neve Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third, fordításban Harmadik Hablaty Haragos Harákoló Harald, egy viszonylag használható anyakönyvi név érdekében kevertem a kettőt. Az aláírásában azért négyest használ, mert hozzáveszi a becenevét is.


	3. Fly with me - into a fantasy

„Come fly with me – into a fantasy"

Szóval ők ketten – Fogatlan és Hablaty – szóval ők most éppen repülni készülnek. Az ötlet persze a sárkánytól származik. Hablaty még mindig nem ismeri a saját vagy a másik határait. Nem merne ilyesmit mondani. És meg van győződve, hogy nem csak kétbalkezes, gyenge és gyáva, de még tériszonyos is. (A tető nem számít, arról nem szükségszerű lenézni, egy sárkány hátáról viszont eléggé.) Hablaty nem vallaná be élesben, hogy tart a dologtól. Fogatlan úgyis tudja.  
\- Bízz bennem, oké? Nem ejtelek le – vigyorog és kacsint.  
\- Te leszel a vesztem – mormogja maga elé, de azért bólint.  
A sárkánypikkely érintése száraz és kissé érdes, nem teljesen biztos, hogy hosszútávon kényelmes lesz így, de egyelőre nem foglalkozik vele. Felül a sárkány hátára, pontosabban a szárnyának töve fölé, a nyakához, ahol pont van annyi hely, amin kényelmesen elfér. Átkarolja a nyakát és a térdeivel szorítja az oldalát.  
\- Tudom, hogy menő dolog sárkányokon röpködni, de nem kezdhetnénk valami kis sétarepüléssel?  
Természetesen szó sincs róla. Hablaty kezdi érteni, miért hívják éjfúriának az éjfúriát. Amint kitárja szárnyait érzi megfeszülni Fogatlan testét, kissé lesüllyed, ahogy a térdeit hajlítja, majd elrúgja magát a szirttől, amire felmásztak indulásnak. Olyan simán vitorlázik, mintha nem lenne terhe. (Korábban már rengetegszer nézte a röptét. Fogatlan egy valóságos légi akrobata, kizárt dolog, hogy bárki utána csinálja, amikre képes.) Repülnek. Hablaty kinyitja a szemeit, körülnéz, a tengeri szirtek fölött siklanak, óvatosan felegyenesedik, sirályok szemszöge, és Fogatlan hátrapillant rá, sárkányvigyorral villantja ki a fogait. Sebesség. Szabadság.  
Hirtelen kezd zuhanni, megperdül a tengelye körül mire felkiált, kapaszkodik az életéért és egy másodpercig fejjel lefelé repülnek. A lazán kötött sál a nyakából kilazul és elkapja a szél. Utána nyúl, hátha eléri még.  
Átbucskázik a sárkány hátán, lezuhan a farka mellett.  
Szabadesés.  
A rémület a torkában akad, nem tud kiáltani. Az éjfúria sötét árnyékként zuhan utána, testére szorított szárnyak, mint egy lándzsa. Négy lábbal fogja magához, fogait összecsattintja a sálon és a legközelebbi szirt felé veszi az irányt, a szárnyai port kavarnak fel.  
Hablaty zihálva fekszik, reszket és nem tehet ellene semmit.  
\- Hé! – Fogatlan rámordul, arany szemei most dühösen villannak, amikor ránéz, felrántja a földről, legalább üljön. – Ezt soha többé ne csináld! Halálra rémítettél! – A kezébe nyomja a sálat és Hablaty megvizsgálja a ruhadarabot, majd felkacag. Felszabadultan, boldogan, mélyről jövően.  
\- _Fyrirgefa*_ – mondja a könnyeit törölgetve.  
\- Nem értelek – vág közbe a sárkány dohogva. Hablaty két levegővétel között megpróbálja rábírni az agyát, hogy ne éljen önálló életet, amikor beszélni próbál.  
\- Azt mondtam, sajnálom – kezdi újra, ezúttal angolul. – Ez- Ez nagyon jó volt! – kiáltja amint levegőhöz jut. A szíve hevesen ver, és nem is akar csitulni. – Fantasztikus! Sokkal jobb, mint képzeltem!  
\- Szóval elképzelted, hogy repülünk együtt, és nem szóltál róla? – kérdi közelebb hajolva. Még mindig gyorsan veszi a levegőt, még mindig a történtek hatása alatt van. Már nem biztos, hogy amiatt vörösödik el, mert melege van, vagy a zavartól, hogy a szavai lebuktatták.  
\- Hát... Miért ne képzeltem volna – megvonja a vállát. Mélyet sóhajt, nagyot kortyol a tengeri szélből. – Az ember erre képtelen.  
\- Még jó – emeli fel a fejét büszkén Fogatlan. – Megyünk még egy kört? Még vissza kell vigyelek a szárazföldre. Repülünk máskor is?  
\- Repülhetünk – feleli lelkesen, és tettre készen felugrik, Fogatlan rikkant egyet. Ezúttal sokkal szorosabban köti magára a sálat, és ellenőrzi a többi ruhadarabját is, nehogy elhagyjon valamit.  
Megint a levegőben, ahol nincsen fent és lent, a sárkány könnyedén mozog, kormányoz a farkával, egy aprócska rezdülés is más irányt vagy sebességet eredményez, és ő egy sárkány, tehát erre született, hogy uralja az eget és övé legyen minden, amit csak elérhet a repülés képességével.  
Szürkületkor az erdő szélén szállnak le (a jó dolgok rövid ideig tartanak, neki egy percnek tűnt az egész, holott legalább egy órát szárnyaltak), madarakat riasztanak fel és innen nincsen annyira messze Hablatyék háza. Valami szédült boldogsággal andalog haza, kellemes zsongással az izmaiban és az ereiben, idült vigyorral az arcán lép be a házba, és a hideg zuhany: az éjjel vadászatra mennek.

A helyzet gyűlölete minden eddiginél hevesebben lobog a mellkasában, amikor a furgonban ül, és a vázlatfüzet sarkába ír, úgy vési a betűket egymásután, hogy oldalakkal később is látszódni fog, de ez most nem számít. Résnyire nyitja az ablakot és kidobja a cetlit. Talán célba ér az üzenet. Halvér kíváncsian les a füzet lapjaira – azt, hogy min ügyködik, mikor a többiek látják, mély titok övezi, nem véletlenül. Tudja, hogy jól rajzol, de nem akarja, hogy a többiek akár csak sejtsenek erről bármit.  
\- Ez mi? Egy sárkány? – Halvér rábök Fogatlan egyik képére, a mozdulat, amikor becserkészik egy bogarat, ahogy egészen felpúpozza a hátát, a gerince ruganyos ívbe feszül, kidugja a nyelvét és maga mellé teszi a farkát. – Milyen fajta? Sosem láttam még ilyet.  
\- Ehe, a neten találtam, egy könyv illusztrációja – hadarja azonnal, és becsukja a füzetet. A netbook mellé csúsztatja biztonságba. – Másoltam – fűzi hozzá. Ennek be kell jönnie. Halvér nem kérdez többet, hamarosan odaérnek.  
Kap egy hőérzékelős kamerát, egy mesterkulcsot a lépcsőházhoz és csípőfogót a rozsdás és régi lánchoz, ami a tetőre vezető ajtót védi. Egyik oldalán a netbook, a másik vállán a kameraállvány, egyik kezében a rádió meg a kamera, a sajátját a nyakába akasztja. A liftet nem használhatja, szóval kocog fel a tizedikre, a legjobb esti program, amikor amúgy is csak az alvásra tud gondolni. Szúr az oldala, mire felér, és a lánc hiába rozsdás, nem enged egyhamar. Érzi, hogy sietnie kéne, a Bélhangos által kalibrált jelek nem elég erősek, és amíg nem él a rádiókapcsolat, addig nem indulnak el a többiek sem – elviekben, gyakorlatban már túl sokszor történt ilyen, lebuktak vagy szimplán csak türelmetlenek voltak. Hablaty nem tudja elképzelni, hogy az egyetlen vágya az legyen, hogy sárkányvért ontson.  
A hőkamera a tető egyik sarkára kerül, addig feláll a netbook és a rádió összhangja is, a hálózaton keresztül befut a többi kamera problémamentessége, és az övét is sikerül csatlakoztatni, minden simán megy, öt perc múlva már jelentkezik Bélhangosnál. A harcosok elindulnak odalent. Ő felállítja a kameraállványt és hozzálát a szokásos beállításoknak. A vaku erejét sokkal kisebbre vette a Fogatlannal történt baleset óta, viszont hosszabb ideig világít. Tesztelte, még így is látható képet fog készíteni egy elé kerülő repülő élőlényről. A telefon beállításaival szöszöl, amikor meghallja, hogy egy súlyos test puffan mögötte. Oda sem néz, megszokta, hogy Fogatlan vele tart ezekre az estékre. Egészen kicsit elviselhetőbbé teszi a gondolatot, mi folyik odalent kitartóan és kegyetlenül.  
Morgást hall, nem a megszokott tónus, odafordul.  
Megdermed.  
Ez nem az ő sárkánya.  
Ez egy szörnyennagy rémség. A fogai nem férnek el a szájában, a bőrén ragyogó, gyúlékony nedv csípős szaga idáig érzik, és ő dermedten figyeli a felé közelítőt. Nem, egy sárkány ellen neki nincs esélye. Nem, az lehetetlen, hogy ő-  
A pillanat, amikor neki akar ugrani a fenevad túl gyorsan történik, hogy ésszel felérhetné, mit reagál a teste. Oldalra fordítja a kamerát és rácsap az exponálásra – éles fény villan, a sárkány felnyüszít, majd dühösen felüvölt és lángra lobban. A hője megcsapja Hablatyot is, aki pedig már rohan az ajtó felé.  
\- Sárkány a tetőn! – üvölti a mikrofonnak, beugrik az ajtón és becsapja maga mögött, a kilincs átforrósodik pár másodperc múlva.  
Morgás hangzik fel, kaparászás hangjai, nem rohanhat le a lépcsőházba, ha a sárkány követi oda, mások is megsérülhetnek, olyanok, akiknek semmi közük nincsen ehhez az egészhez. Egy hang – egy ismerős hang, amikor az éjfúria gázt gyűjt, mielőtt tüzelne, kék-lila villámgömb (Hablaty bármit megadna, hogy lefotózhassa és publikálhassa a képet, erre esélye sincs). Egyetlen éjfúria van a környéken, akinek szándékában állhat megmenteni őt.  
Üvöltés, bömbölés, recsegés, és kiáltozás, majd mély csend. Léptek zaja, könnyű lépteké, emberlépteké. Fogatlan belöki az ajtót, rámosolyog. Tesz egy mozdulatot a kezével, kikapcsolja a mikrofont, és szégyen, nem szégyen, a karjaiba bújik. Fogatlan átöleli, fogalma sincs, mikor ölelte meg utoljára bárki, a teste meleg, de pont kellemes. Észre sem veszi, hogy minden ízében reszket.  
\- Minden rendben – nyugtatja halk hangon a sárkány. – Nagyon ügyes voltál a vakuval, az eszed mentett meg. Legyen mindig így, rendben?  
Hablaty nem akar következő alkalmat. Nem akar újra közel kerülni a lehetőséghez, hogy élve megsütik. Nyugalmat akar, és azt akarja, hogy a legnagyobb baja az életben a másnap bekövetkező kémia dolgozat legyen.  
Léptek dobbannak fel a lépcső felől, Fogatlan elengedi, eltávolodik tőle, egy pillanatra az ujjai a hajába szántanak és összeborzolják, a fel-a-fejjel hátba veregetés egy továbbfejlesztett formája. Mire az apja, Takonypóc és Astrid felérnek, már nincs ott.  
\- Mi volt az? – tudakolja az apja azonnal, miután biztos benne, hogy nem sérült meg.  
\- Egy szörnyennagy rémség – válaszolja túlontúl nyugodtan.  
\- Mi lett vele? – hökken meg Takonypóc. – Itt nincs.  
\- Elment – mondja. – Csak úgy elment. – Nem érdekli, hogy hisznek-e neki.  
\- Az akciót lefújjuk, indulunk haza – rendelkezik a headseten keresztül az apja. – Pakolj össze, fiam. Astrid, Takonypóc, itt maradtok vele. – Ezzel el is indul lefelé.  
Hablaty előbb a fényképezőgépet szedi össze, gondosan elcsomagolja minden darabját, és nem nézi meg a képet. (Ha ugyan sikerült.) Kikapcsolja a hőkamerát és összetekeri a kábelt, végül bekapcsolja a mikrofont és a fehér sistergésnek jelenti, hogy a kapcsolat megszakad, vétel.  
Most először alszik el a furgonban hazafelé. Fogalma sincs, hogyan került ágyba. Reggel kinyomja az ébresztőt és beteget jelent. Egy napra kiszáll az életből, vétel.

* 'bocsánat', izlandi; az első film stáblistája alatt felhangzó Jónsi dal, a Sticks and Stones félig angolul, félig izlandiul szól, ezért alapozok arra, hogy vikingjeink izlandi származásúak, tehát ez az anyanyelvük.

A fejezetcím: Alexander Rybak – Into a fatasy c. dalából, angol, Kétiféle fordításban valami ilyesmi:  
'Gyere, repülj velem egy fantáziába'

/Kíváncsi vagyok a véleményetekre, kérlek, osszátok meg velem~


	4. Everything we known about you

„Everything we known about you guys is wrong"

A legutóbbi nagygyűlés eredménye, amit Pléhpofa tartott a törzs összehívásával az lett, hogy elköltöztek. Fogták a cókmókjukat és eltűntek a környékről. Szépen lassan, de nem észrevehetetlenül. Ez három éve volt. Többek közt ezért nem lakta be a szobáját Hablaty. Amikor híre ment a következő gyűlésnek, gondolatban mindenki szedelőzködni kezdett.  
Ez az első alkalom, hogy nem akar elköltözni. Hogy nem akar másik lakhelyet, másik iskolát, ahol talán kedvesebbek az emberek. Nem akar, mert Fogatlan itt van, és ő nem mehet el. A szavaiból kivette, hogy valami ide köti, valami, ami miatt nem tűnhet el túl sok időre és nem távolodhat el túl messzire. És ha ők elmennek, valószínűleg a világ másik végén kötnek ki újra, ahová a sárkány nem követheti. Az egyetlen barátja tizenhat év alatt, nem veszítheti most el valami ostobaság miatt.  
A gyűlés eredménye: nem költöznek. Csak a férfiak, a harcosok utaznak haza egy időre. A nők és gyerekek, no meg akiknek állandó munkája van a sárkányölésen kívül, maradnak. Hablaty megnyugszik annyira, hogy képes végighallgatni a sárkányvadászat részleteit közbeszólás nélkül, az ajkait harapva. Túléli. Könnyebb, ha befogja a száját.  
Hajnalban indulnak, az apjával néznek egymásra az ajtóban.  
\- Bélhangos itt marad figyelni rátok – dörmögi. – Ne csinálj bajt. – Vesz egy levegőt, kifújja, mintha még mondani akarna valamit. Valamit, ami fontos? – Tartsd magadnál a kést – szól végül. – És ezt is. – Fémszínű valamit nyújt át és ejti a kezébe, mikor nyúl érte. Karcos vihargyújtó. Súlyos darab, biztosan újra van töltve.  
\- Nem fogok – mormogja maga elé álmosan. – Jó szelet. Vigyázzatok.  
\- Köszönöm, fiam.  
A legbensőségesebb párbeszéd, ami elhangozhat közöttük. Esélytelen, hogy valaha is jobb legyen a kapcsolatuk ennél. Távolodó léptek, az autók ajtajának csapódása. Hogy ők mennek, az jobb, mintha mind mennének. Az út Hibbantig és vissza legalább három hét. Három hétig maximum olyanok zaklathatják, akiknek teljes lelki nyugalommal fordíthat hátat. Nyugalmasnak ígérkezett ez az időszak. 

Délután Fogatlan már a szobájában várja, mikor hazaér. Rámosolyog de érződik hogy egy kissé aggodalmas. Három napja, a szörnyennagy rémséggel való találkozás óta nem látták egymást. Mindketten kissé viharvertek.  
\- Minden rendben? – kérdezi az ágyra huppanva mellé.  
\- Mondhatni – hagyja rá. – Apám nem lesz itthon egy ideig. Itt maradhatsz éjszakára, ha akarsz.  
\- Ez jól hangzik – vigyorog rá a sárkány és végigdől az ágyon. – Menjünk el repülni – mondja lelkesen.  
\- Most nem. Tanulok, aztán szeretném magam végre rendesen kialudni. De elindíthatunk egy filmet vacsora után, ha szeretnéd.  
\- Holnap? – alkudozik.  
\- Holnap elmehetünk repülni – egyezik bele.  
\- Akkor ma nézhetünk filmet – feleli Fogatlan.  
Hablaty bólint. Odaül az íróasztalhoz, felkattintja a lámpát és a helyére löki a szemüvegét. Nem hordja csak a házban. Egyszer, mikor még új volt, még egy másik helyen, elment vele iskolába. Megfogadta, hogy soha többé nem teszi. Nem elég, hogy piszkálják a szeplői, a balogsága vagy az akcentusa miatt, még ez is. Inkább közel ül a táblához és ír nagyobb betűkkel, minthogy hordania kelljen a pápaszemet. Fogatlannak persze valamiért nagyon tetszik. Ő nem nevette ki, mikor először látta benne hanem érdeklődőn hallgatta a hozzá fűződő magyarázatot. Majd alaposan megvizsgálta magának a tárgyat, felpróbálta és visszaadta. Sértetlenül. Rossz szó nélkül. Fogatlan az egyetlen, aki sértő megjegyzések nélkül tud meglenni a közelében. Persze, néha piszkálják egymást, de annak nevetős hangulata van, nem sértő éle.  
Amíg Hablaty tanul, Fogatlan elalszik az ágyán. Békésen szuszog, valójában amíg a nap fent van, neki aludnia kéne, a sárkányok éjszakai lények. Persze ez az éjfúriát nem érdekli különösebben, ő akkor van talpon, amikor akar. Most viszont alszik, és ettől egy csapásra átlagos srácnak tűnik, egészen átlagos vonásokkal, éjfekete hajjal és nagyon világos bőrrel. Hablaty lassan leemeli a fényképezőgépet a polcról, bekapcsolja és állít rajta, hogy alkalmazkodjon a szobába sütő fényhez és villámgyorsan kattint párat, mielőtt még Fogatlan megneszelné, hogy áldozat lett. Lelkesen és csendesen kikapja a gépből az adatkártyát és átrakja a netbookba, egész jók a képek, feltehetne egyet a fotós blogjára, és-  
Hátrahőköl, mikor a rettenetes rém pofája kerül elé a monitoron. Lecsapja a gép fedelét és arrébb tolja. Olyan ostobán viselkedik, mintha az a sárkány az első lett volna, ami rátámadott. Olyan ostobán viselkedik, mintha a monitoron keresztül is tüzet fújhatna rá.  
\- Hablaty? – Megrezzen, odakapja a pillantását. – Minden rendben?  
\- Nem lett jó a kép arról a rémségről – mondja lassan. És hadarni kezd: – Sőt, borzalmas. A fogait meg a szemét kiégette a fény, az árnyékok túl nagyok és élesek el vannak mosódva a pikkelyek és ragyognak és-  
\- Hablaty. – Fogatlan a vállára csúsztatja a kezét. Igazán szelíden és megnyugtatóan beszél. – Megbeszéltem vele, hogy soha többé nem megy a közeledbe. Nem bánthat téged, amíg én itt vagyok, rendben?  
\- Rendben – hagyja rá mély sóhajjal. – Még meg sem köszöntem, hogy megmentettél...  
\- Most kvittek vagyunk – vigyorog rá szélesen.  
\- Ó, szóval csak ezért tetted – vonja le szarkasztikusan.  
\- Persze, hogy nem! – vágja rá Fogatlan. – Nagyon feldühített! Szerencséje volt, hogy már ettem aznap, üres hassal lehet, hogy ő lett volna a vacsorám! – A szemei elsötétülnek egy pillanatra, Hablaty meglepetten bámul rá. Most hallja először, hogy a sárkány bárkinek is ártana, kivéve a vacsorájául szolgáló halakat.  
\- Azért azt ne... – motyogja és elfordítja a fejét.  
\- Csak vicceltem – mosolyog rá. – Szóval tanulsz?  
\- Öö... ja igen. Nemsokára befejezem, addig aludj még.  
\- Inkább olvasok.  
\- Már minden könyvemet elolvastad egyszer...  
\- Nem baj.  
\- Holnap keresek neked valamit a sulikönyvtárban, jó?  
\- Tényleg? Ez jól hangzik! – Hablaty elmosolyodik, észre sem vette, mikor nyugodott meg, de most jól érzi magát, magában végigszalad azon könyvek listája a fejében, amit elhozhatna a sárkánynak.  
Vacsora után (Hablaty adagját felezték meg, még így is jól laktak) bevackolják magukat az ágyba, elindít valami filmet a nagy monitorán (tavaly kapta karácsonyra Bélhangostól, valójában használt volt és néha csak hangyafoci ment, míg meg nem javította, azóta tökéletes), és nagyjából az első tíz perc alatt elalszik rajta. Fogatlan közelsége olyan, mintha egy sűrűn mocorgó hősugárzó mellett aludna, a sárkány testhője nagyjából tíz Celsiusszal több mint az átlag emberé, ezért mindig forrónak találja, aludni viszont egészen kellemes. A tény, hogy ott van vele olyannyira megnyugtatja, hogy azon az éjjelen nem gyötrik rémálmok, nem forgolódik és reggel pihenten ébred.

Másnap tanítás után beoson a könyvtárba, itt legalább nyugta van, a többség nem jár ide, csend van és régi könyvek illata mindenhol. Mégis célirányos és sietős, nem akar időt vesztegetni, amikor végre annyit lóghatnak Fogatlannal, amennyit csak akarnak, és egy repülést is ígért neki. Végiglépdel az ismerős polcok között, összeszed három kötetet, ami passzol az ízléséhez és elkocog aláírni. Pontosabban kocogna, ha valaki nem kapja el a karját félúton. Astrid az emberiség minden gyanakvásával néz fel rá az egyik asztaltól.  
\- Ne rohangálj – szól rá suttogva. – Hová sietsz?  
\- Haza? – kérdez vissza kissé gúnyosan. – Tudod, én vagyok az antiszoc fura srác a szomszédból.  
\- Aki felrobbantja a házat, ha nem figyelnek rá – biccent a lány.  
\- Ez azért erős túlzás.  
\- Volt rá példa.  
\- Nem tehetek róla, ha még nem tetted túl magad rajta – morogja. – Ha megbocsátasz, _dolgom van._ – Kirántaná a kezét a fogásból, de nem tudja.  
\- Miféle _dolgod?_ – kérdez rá.  
\- Mi vagy te, valami kikérdező tiszt? Éppen szerelek valamit, ha annyira tudni akarod. Egy régi vekker meg egy kibelezett mobiltelefon, ha áramra kapcsolod vagy ellátod energiaforrással egészen jól-  
\- Oké-oké, ennyire nem érdekel. – Astrid elengedi. Amikor elfordul tőle, győzedelmesen elmosolyodik. Ez a módszer mindig beválik, ha le akar rázni valakit.  
Egy unalmas buszúttal és egy sétával később hazaér. Fogatlan az ágyában alszik, megrezzen és felpislog, mikor belép a szobájába, ásít egyet és kinéz az ablakon.  
\- Mikor megyünk repülni? – hangzik az első kérdés még kissé karcos hangon. Egészen emberi. Minél több időt töltenek együtt, annál könnyebben tudja elképzelni, hogy az avatatlan szemek nem vennék őt észre különösebben, vagy csak egy fura srácnak gondolnák. A sárkányvadászok azonban kiszúrnák, még mindig.  
\- Hazaérhetek előbb?  
\- De már itthon vagy – pislog rá értetlenül. Ha nem szólal meg, talán mégsem.  
\- Fél perce értem haza, jó? – morogja. – Előbb eszem valamit. Te nem vagy éhes?  
\- De, menjünk! – ugrik ki lelkesen az ágyból.  
\- Amúgy is csak szürkületkor indulhatunk el, elég problémás lenne, ha bárki meglátna minket.  
\- Mondasz valamit. Pedig kettőnk közül én vagyok a rejtőzködő.  
\- Egy kész misztérium – vigyorog rá. – És egész nap az ágyamban esz a fene. Ha ezt a világ tudná...  
\- De nem tudja – feleli valami pimasz félmosollyal, és érdeklődve figyeli minden mozdulatát, amivel szendvicset készít.  
Van ez a kettősség: odakint, amikor az erdőben sétálnak, és Fogatlan sárkányként ugrál vagy repülnek, Hablaty lesi minden rezdülését, hogy ismerje. A tudatába éget mindent, amit csak lehet, akarva vagy akaratlanul, de igyekszik egyszerűen csak válogatás nélkül minden apró részletet memorizálni. És van a másik: Fogatlan, aki minden mozdulatát lesi, amikor a házban vannak. Hogy milyen eszközt használ, hogyan fogja meg, hová teszi (el kellett neki mondania, hogy az emberek többsége jobbkezes, és ő valójában mindent, de mindent fordítva csinál – a sárkány nevetett, és valami ostobaságot válaszolt erre). A szemei ilyenkor élesek, és egy egészen kicsit frusztráló, hogy ennyire nézi, és egy egészen kicsit kellemes érzés, hogy ennyire érdekli.  
Evés után visszatérnek a szobába, Hablaty általában ilyenkor lepihen egy kicsit, most jól érzi magát, hála az átaludt éjszakának, ezért igyekszik minden leckével végezni, mire szürkülni kezd. Kétfelé hagyják el a házat: a sárkány a hátsóajtón távozik, hogy a kerten keresztül induljon el, Hablaty a főbejáraton át. Abban megegyeznek, hogy jobb, ha nem látják meg őket együtt, főleg nem a környéken, még ha a sötétben a sárkányfiú nem is lenne olyan feltűnő. Az azonban biztosan szöget ütne bárki fejében, ha azt mondaná, egy barátjával van. Elvégre neki nincsenek barátai.  
Éppen csak kiér az utcára, meghallja, hogy rádió szól Bélhangos garázsból kialakított műhelye felől. Az apja legjobb barátja nem csak az elektronikához ért egész jól, ő szereli az autóikat, elromlott háztartási gépeiket is. A mellettük lévő házban lakik, s most fütyörészve hódol kedvenc hobbijának: bütyköli a furgont. Hablaty megpróbál csendesen elosonni mellette, nehogy befogja segíteni vagy valami.  
\- Hé, Hablaty! Jó, hogy jössz! Gyere csak ide, nézz csak rá erre nekem! – Persze, hogy nem sikerül. Miért is sikerülne?  
\- Heló, Bélhangos – motyogja kissé kelletlenül, ahogy bekocog a műhelybe. Hablaty feleannyira ért az autókhoz mint a számítógépekhez. Kicsi korától kezdve sokat segít a különböző helyeken lévő műhelyben, de egy ideje az érdeklődése másfelé fordult. – Miről van szó?  
\- A rádió antennája mostanában vacakol egy kicsit. Néha nagyon zajos a vételünk és becsúszik egy-egy más jel is.  
\- Mondtam, hogy cseréljük le a rádiót valami korszerűbbre – morogja, ahogy végignéz az igencsak régi kábelek halmazán.  
\- Nincsen kolbászból a kerítés, Hablaty – sóhajtja a férfi.  
\- Én is tudom. – Magániskola ide vagy oda, a sárkányölés nem egy kifizetődő munka. – Viszont ennek nem itt lesz a gondja – teszi hozzá valamivel hangosabban. – Talán megpróbálhatnád újrakalibrálni egy másik frekvenciával. A CB-n csak olyan frekvenciát tudunk használni, amit kicsi eséllyel ugyan, lehet, hogy más is használ a közelünkben. Ráadásul nagyon sok minden zavarhatja, mivel ez egy viszonylag gyenge készülék. Reméljük, hogy akik véletlenül belehallgatnak a dolgainkba azt hiszik, hogy csak csapatosan LAN-partizunk. – Bélhangos felkacag, a térdét csapkodja.  
Bélhangos egyik karja és lába hiányzik, ezért már nem teljesen olyan, mint régen. Szóval eszkábált művégtagokkal él, minden közeli barátja örömére ugyanolyan erőbedobással, mint annak előtte. Hablaty még soha nem látta hogy sajnálkozna emiatt, vagy bármi, sőt, egyfajta presztízsnek látja a sárkányölők között.  
\- Na, akkor kalibráljunk újra! – kiált fel lelkesen, mire nyel egyet.  
\- Izé... tudod, én csak egy gyors esti sétára indultam, aztán szeretnék lefeküdni aludni... – Bélhangos ránéz, elgondolkodva a bajszát igazgatja. – De... holnap délután segítek megcsinálni, ha akarod – mondja gyorsan. Lelkiismeret furdalása van amiért lekoptatja most, és mindenképpen jóvá akarja tenni. Elvégre Bélhangos az egyetlen, aki ha kimondatlanul is, de érezteti vele, hogy van valami helye a családjukban. Bélhangos az, aki valahogy képes valami útmutatással szolgálni az apjához, és valószínűleg ezt fordítva is megteszi. Nélküle még ennyire sem értenék meg egymást, mint most.  
\- Rendben – hagyja rá. – Várni foglak. Ne maradj kint sokáig.  
\- Nem fogok – ígéri, és elindul.  
\- Beszéltem apáddal – szól utána, mire megtorpan.  
\- Hol járnak?  
\- Izlandon. Akkor szálltak hajóra.  
\- Értem. Hát, akkor még sokáig odalesznek.  
\- Meghiszem azt. Na, jó éjszakát.  
\- Neked is, Bélhangos.  
Akaratlanul a zsebébe nyúl, ahol a vihargyújtó és a zsebkés lapul. Aztán megszaporázza a lépteit, hiszen így is eléggé késésben van.

Egészen megszokja a repülés velejáróit. A szédülést, azt, hogy utána lábra állni is nehéz és zsong minden tagja, a kissé gyomorforgató érzést, a hideget, a menetszelet. Bár átfagyni egy ideig nem igazán tud, Fogatlan sárkányteste ontja a meleget a benne lévő tűz miatt. Már nem fél a zuhanástól, sőt, kifejezetten élvezi, amikor szabadultan suhannak-zuhannak a víz felé, és a hatalmas szárnyak csak az utolsó pillanatban nyílnak ki, mégis olyan puhán képes fékezni a zuhanást, csak zökkennek egyet és könnyedén, finom ívben emelkednek újra felfelé.  
Amint besötétedik, csak a szemei nélkül képes érzékelni az éjfúriát, hiába ül a hátán, teljesen elveszik a sötétben, körvonalakat sejt csak és ez egyszerre nagyon furcsa és nagyon érdekes számára, hiszen érzi az izmok mozgását, a légvételeit, ha a nyakára simítja a kezét, a hőjét, a szárnyak mozgását, hallja a pikkelyek surrogását és a szárnyai suhogását, a szél süvítését. Egészen leírhatatlan érzés.  
Az éjszaka közeledtével köd ereszkedik a tengerre, ezzel figyelmeztetve: bizony a tél itt van a nyakukon. Hablaty nem problémázik ezen, tudja, hogy az éjfúria tökéletes repülő, bár amikor a hátán ül, tartózkodik a nyakatekert és veszélyes mutatványoktól amikkel gyakran szórakoztatja ha csak a földről nézi. A köd egyre sűrűbb lesz körülöttük, s egyszerre érzi, hogy Fogatlan feszül alatta.  
\- Pajti? Hé, ugye nem tévedtél el...? – A sárkány hátramordul, mire nem kérdezősködik tovább. A fejében azonban egyre egymást követik a gondolatok, mi a fene történt hirtelen, ő nem lát és nem hall semm-  
Hirtelen bukkannak ki a ködfelhőből, és Hablaty elhűlten néz körül: _egy sárkányraj kellős közepén repülnek! _Rálapul Fogatlan hátára, remélve, hogy a sötét ruhákban őt nem veszik észre, azonban mikor egy cipzárhát felé csattintja fogait tudja, hogy esélytelen a próbálkozás.  
\- Vigyél ki innen... – suttogja szorosan behunyva a szemeit.  
Reméli, hogy nem éppen élete legnagyobb baklövését követte el azzal, hogy ráült egy sárkány hátára éjszaka, anélkül, hogy bárkinek szólt volna a távozásáról (mint egy elcseszett horrorfilm). Ezzel kapcsolatban eszébe jut egy ötlet, óvatosan kezd tapogatózni a zsebében.

A fejezetcím: „Minden, amit tudtunk rólatok téves"; Hablaty az első film negyvenötödik percében.


	5. Ta-ta-da, we're dead

„Ta-ta-da, we're dead"

A sziget, ahová a sárkány viszi, nem lehet túl messze a szárazföldtől, hiszen a repülésre kevésbé alkalmas fajták is tudják tartani az iramot szinte végig, és még ő is érzi, hogy Fogatlan sokkal lassabban repül a szokásosnál. Szóval a közelben van. Na persze esélytelen lenne megpróbálnia visszaúszni, túl gyenge hozzá. Az egyetlen esélye, ha ugyanúgy sárkányszárnyakon kerül vissza, ahogyan érkezik.  
A zuhanórepülés nem éri hirtelen, bár jóval könnyedebb ez is, mint amihez szokva van, s mire észreveszi, sziklák között lavíroznak. A leszállást egy zökkenés kíséri, s Hablaty azonnal leugrik a sárkány hátáról. Koromsötét van, mindenhol motozás hallatszik.  
\- Nagyon sajnálom, hogy idehoztalak, kérlek, most maradj itt, ne mozdulj, ne beszélj senkivel, ne csinálj fényt, nagyon-nagyon sietni fogok vissza, és már megyünk is, később mindent megmagyarázok – hadarja egy szuszra Fogatlan, ideges, ez még jobban megijeszti, és mindkét keze a vállára csúszik, kissé hátrább tolja, majd nem engedi el csak akkor, amikor Hablaty már előtte ül egy, kemény, kényelmetlen és hideg sziklán.  
Mielőtt bármit válaszolhatna, a sárkány eltűnik.  
Itt hűvös van, és ő nagyon óvatos mozdulattal a fejére húzza a pulóvere kapucniját, újra maga köré tekeri a sálját. Rámarkol a zsebkésre és vár. Mantraként ismétli a sárkány szavait magában.  
Furcsa zizegés, valamiféle sárkányzsivaj tölti meg az éjszakai levegőt és hallja a tenger moraját. Majd hirtelen lesz csend, hogy abba belerezzen. Már csak a víz hangja marad bal felől, és úgy érzi, még az adrenalintól való reszketése is hallatszik, visszhangot ver a sárkánybarlang falai között. Ez lenne a valódi fészkük? Eléggé középkori, ami azt illeti. Sokkal inkább képzelne egy sárkánybanda fészkének valami elhagyatott raktárépületet vagy gyártelepet, ahol a madár sem jár, de érzi a helyzet jogosságát: ide aztán tényleg csak sárkányszárnyakon juthat bárki, s ha mégis erre vetődne pár ember, könnyen elintézik őket. Megborzong. Reméli, _nagyon reméli, _hogy Fogatlan még azelőtt visszajön, hogy ő sárkányvacsoraként végzi.  
Fogalma sincs, mennyi ideje várakozik. Egy ideig számolja a másodperceket, s mikor megunja, nagyjából nyolc percnél tart, előtte-utána az idő a sötétségbe veszik. Megfogadja, hogy ha innen élve kijut, beszerez egy világító mutatós karórát, mivel a telefont nem meri megnézni a fénye miatt. Egyszerre tart attól, mit látna ha körbevilágítana a ledlámpájával, és őrülten kíváncsi. A félelem, a túlélés akarata az utasítások betartásával egyelőre erősebb, meg sem próbálkozik ilyesmivel.  
Egy iszonyatos, velőtrázó sárkányüvöltés, amibe beleremeg az egész hegy, ami felette van.  
Sárkányszárnyak őrült hangzavara, igyekszik magát a lehető legkisebbre húzni és a sziklafalhoz tapadni, nehogy valamelyiknek eszébe jusson őt is felkapni. Egy-két sárkány lángot tart a szájában és egyszer elhúz felette egy lángoló szörnyennagy rémség is, majd mellé ugrik egy test, súlyos test és megszaglássza, ismerős érintése van, és ismerős a hangja, ahogy mormog maga elé, talán mondani akar valamit, ahogy egy pillanatra a hasának simítja a fejét, talán csak a bocsánatkérés egy fajtája, mégis hihetetlenül megnyugszik, mikor felmászik az éjfúria hátára és kisuhannak a holdfénybe. A sárkányraj már nincs itt, és Fogatlan szorosan a tenger felett repül, Hablaty érzi a só szagát, az ízét a nyelvén és nem akar mást csak lezuhanyozni és aludni.  
Amint földet érnek, Fogatlan átkarolja, úgy érzi, teljesen átfagyott, pedig nincs is annyira hideg, és a lábai alig akarják megtartani.  
\- Mégis mi a fene volt ez?! – mordul fel rekedten.  
\- Elmondok mindent – feleli, a hangja sokkal komolyabb, mint bármikor. – De nem itt. Menjünk be hozzátok.  
\- Oké... – hagyja rá, bár volna mit mondania. Nem akar veszekedni, az önnön intoleranciájából fakadó problémáit is igyekszik visszaszorítani a sárkánnyal szemben (ha őt sem akarja elfogadni senki, akkor ő miért akarna bárkit elfogadni?).  
Szótlanul baktatnak az erdőben, egy kitaposott kis kirándulóösvényen, és hagyja, hogy Fogatlan támogassa, aki közben nagyjából tíz lépésenként kérdezi tőle, jól van-e.  
Majdnem elesik, mikor a sárkány hirtelen eltűnik mellőle és a fák közé veti magát. Még felfogni sincs ideje a dolgot, csörtető lépteket hall, zseblámpa fénye villan a szemeibe.  
\- Megvagy! – közli vele diadalittasan Astrid hangja.  
_Ez az én formám._  
\- Áu! Nem lehetne, hogy nem égeted ki a szemem? Megvakulok! – Az izzó fény végre eltűnik. Hablaty sűrűn pislog és színes, táncoló foltokat lát.  
\- Mi a fenét csinálsz az éjszaka közepén az erdőben? – A lány hangja számon kérő.  
\- Csak kijöttem sétálni, nem tudom, miért baj ez... – morogja, és arra gondol, hogy Fogatlan igazán szólhatott volna a közeledtéről.  
\- Pont most? Amikor – lehalkítja a hangját holott az anyanyelvükön beszélnek – a sárkányok is aktívak?  
\- Az erdőben nem járkálnak sárkányok – jelenti ki nyugodtan. – Szóval, kérlek, ne problémázz ezen, kösz. Mehetnék már?  
\- Kivel voltál?  
\- Hogyhogy kivel?  
\- Hallottam, hogy beszéltél valakivel.  
\- Maximum magammal, volt már rá példa – megvonja a vállát, igyekszik meggyőző lenni.  
\- Válaszoltak neked. – _Mennyit hallott?! Alig pár szót beszéltünk!_  
\- Képzelődsz, Astrid.  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem.  
\- Megjártad. – Megpróbál elmenni mellette, de a lány elkapja a vállát és úgy hátra rántja, hogy a földön köt ki. Felnyög és amikor Fogatlan felmordul egy közeli fa mögül, mélyet sóhajt. Astrid ijedten hátraugrik, a lámpafény aranyszemekben törik meg.  
\- Ki van ott? – kérdi, és próbál ugyanolyan határozott lenni, de persze, nem sikerül.  
\- Ezt aztán muszáj volt, mi? – morogja maga elé, és feltápászkodik, leporolja magát. Mire végez, Fogatlan mögötte áll. – Astrid, Fogatlan. Fogatlan, Astrid.  
\- Eh?  
\- Igazán örülök, hogy megismerhetem Hablaty egyik fészektársát! – Hallatszik a hangján a mosoly és előre nyújtja a kezét. Hablaty a tenyerébe temeti az arcát.  
\- Fészek...? – Astrid szemei elkerekednek. – Ez egy sárkány?! – Majdnem sikít, a következő pillanatban tesz egy hátraarcot és elrohan.  
\- Annyi mást mondhattál volna! – fakad ki. – Annyi mást! Ezer mást! Most mehetek, és lebeszélhetem róla, hogy szóljon Bélhangosnak! – Előre lendülne de Fogatlan elkapja a karját.  
\- Csináljuk az én módszeremmel, jó? Gyorsabb.

Astrid torkaszakadtából sikoltozik az éjszakában, de a tenger felett repülve ez már senkit nem érdekel, a hangját messzire viszi a szél. Fogatlan nagyon finoman teszi le egy nagyobb szirtre, amire már nem csapnak fel a hullámok. A lány dühösen villogó szemekkel méregeti őket ahogy hátrál. Fogatlan ezúttal meg sem próbál a közelébe menni, csak a leül egy neki tetsző helyre.  
\- _Fyrirgefa_, amiért magammal hoztalak, de nem szeretném, ha Hablaty miattam bajba keveredne az övéi között – mondja nyugodtan. – Tartozom neki egy magyarázattal, amiről úgy vélem, nem baj, ha te is hallod. Azok alapján, amit Hablaty mondott rólad, okos lány vagy. A történet után talán te is máshogy fogsz tekinteni rám.  
\- Kötve hiszem – morogja a lány.  
Hablaty leül Fogatlan mellé és inkább nem kezd térítőbeszédbe. Tudja, hogy semmi haszna.  
Fogatlan vesz egy nagy levegőt, mocorog mellette, talán ideges egy kicsit.  
\- Bocsássátok meg, ha néha nem tudok teljesen érthetően fogalmazni – kezdi lassan. – A ti nyelvetek nekem is egy tanult nyelv, mi sárkányok nem használunk szavakat, úgyhogy ez egy kissé nehéz nekem. Azért gyűjtök szavakat folyton – néz egy pillanatra rá, ajkain halovány mosoly. Eszébe jut, hogy néha oldalanként kérdezte meg a szavakról, hogy mit jelentenek. Szóval ezért! – A sárkányemlékezet nincs velem, de amit tudok, hogy az őseink innen sokkalta északabbra éltek, emberi mértékkel évszázadokkal ezelőtt. Nem tudjuk pontosan, mi vette rá őket, hogy elvándoroljanak arról a környékről és emberalakot öltve szétszóródjanak a nagyvilágban. Tudtommal már akkor is hadban álltunk, mert... Szóval a sárkányoknak van egy hierarchiája. Nem mindenkit érint, de egy nagyobb fészeknek van egy királynője. Mint... mint...  
\- Mint egy méhkas? – kérdez közbe Astrid.  
\- Igen! Igen, köszönöm. A királynő olyasvalaki, aki nagyobb és erősebb a többieknél. Egyetlen mozdulattal lenne képes eltörölni az egész fészket, egy hatalmas rajnyi sárkányt. Ezért félünk tőle, és azt tesszük, amit mond. Az én fészkem királynője szörnyen erőszakos, eddig csak azt akarta, hogy etessük, hogy fogjunk halat a tengerből. Az emberektől már nem nagyon szeretünk elcsenni egy-egy birkát vagy más kisebb állatot, mert meg tudják védeni magukat, fegyvereik vannak, és nem láthatnak meg minket, mert akkor mindent elsöprő háborút indítanának ellenünk. És a királynő... nem elég neki, hogy rajtunk, a fészken uralkodhat, de már az emberek közt is pusztítani akar, és mi nem tehetünk ellene semmit, mert sokan vannak, akik nem tudnak emberi alakot ölteni, ők nem tudnának hová menekülni, ha a királynő felfedné magát az emberek előtt. Mi nem akarunk harcolni senkivel, legalábbis a legtöbbünk nem, és nem akarunk az embereknek sem ártani. – Tart egy kis szünetet. – Páran azt terveztük még régebben, hogy visszamegyünk északra és vadsárkányok leszünk, télen alszunk, nyáron vadászunk és messziről kerüljük az embert.  
\- Akkor miért nem teszitek ezt?  
\- Mert utánunk jönnek, ha elszökünk. Ha egyedül lennék, még sikerülne is, de nem tudnám otthagyni azokat, akik ugyanúgy gondolkodnak, mint én.  
\- Magaddal vihetnél engem is – jegyzi meg csendesen Hablaty.  
\- Dehogy is! Túl veszélyes, és neked az emberek közt a helyed – közli határozottan.  
\- Ez a mondat volt az estém megkoronázása – morogja fanyarul.  
\- Szóval ez a mozgolódás, ami mostanában történik, a királynőtök miatt van? – vonja le Astrid.  
\- Igen.  
\- Szóval ha vége lenne a királynőnek, akkor ti elvándorolnátok északra?  
\- Többségünk igen.  
\- Szóval csak annyi a dolgunk, hogy szólunk apádnak, hogy van ez az alfa nőstény és kész is?  
\- Nem! – vágja rá Hablaty, aki megértette a dolog lehetetlenségét. – A vesztünkbe rohannánk!  
\- És akkor mi lesz? Patt helyzet?  
\- Kitalálhatunk valami mást – mondja.  
\- Mást? Mégis mit?  
\- Nem tudom!  
\- Nem azért mondtam, hogy veszekedjetek – jegyzi meg csendesen Fogatlan.  
\- Tehát nincs ötleted, de azt ne vegyük figyelembe, hogy nekem van, igaz?  
\- Nem ezt mondtam, hanem hogy-  
\- Csendet! – szól rájuk a sárkány hirtelen. Felugrik, forgolódik, az eget fürkészi. – Bekerítettek...  
\- Mi? Kik?  
Sárkányszárnyak suhogása. Két súlyos test érkezik a szirtre, két szörnyennagy rémség. Mindketten emberré tudnak válni.  
\- Nocsak-nocsak, emberszagtól bűzlesz, éjfúria – szól egyikük gúnyosan.  
\- Mit akartok itt? – Fogatlan hangja feszült és éles. Soha nem hallotta még ilyennek.  
\- Éjfúria? – hökken meg Astrid, ahogy a közelükbe hátrál, szemmel tartva a másik kettőt.  
\- Idegeneket hozol a fészkünkbe és még kérded? – Hablaty nem látja az arcát, de hallja a torkában rezzenő dühös morgást. A sárkány lép egyet előre, így Astriddal mindketten a háta mögé kerülnek.  
-_ Mi lesz most?_ – suttog oda neki a lány az anyanyelvükön.  
\- _Nem tudom, még nem találkoztunk másik sárkányokkal_ – feleli.  
\- _Van nálad... bármi?_  
\- _Éppenséggel akad, de elég véges_ – mormogja.  
\- Mit sutyorogtok ti ott? – mordul rájuk a másik sárkány, ő töri az angolt.  
\- Csak arról van szó, milyen szép ez az éjszaka... – vágja rá, s igyekszik a lehető legártatlanabbnak tűnni.  
\- Milyen szép éjszaka... – ismétli a gúnyosan beszélő sárkány. – Két emberrel kevesebb! – Előre lendül, a változása szemmel követhetetlen, Fogatlan mégis időben elé ugrik és gázt fúj rá (erre valamiért még az emberi alakjában is képes). A gáz felrobban, amint célba ér, kék-lila villanás az éjszakában.  
\- Fogatlan! Kergesd el, mi elintézzük a másikat! – szól hirtelen Hablaty, és a zsebeiben túr, a zsebkés Astrid kezeiben végzi.  
\- Mi? – pislog rá a lány.  
\- _Ha egy kis ideig elég közel kerülök hozzá, ártalmatlanná tudom tenni – _hadarja és a markába szorítja a kis műanyagkapszulát. – _Persze csak mikor nem lángol._  
Fogatlan nekiugrik a rátámadó rémre, egészen közelről lő rá, majd felugrik és elrepül a szirtről, a sötétbe veszik. A sárkány morog valamit a társának és utána lendül. A maradó rájuk üvölt.  
\- _Nem szeretik a hirtelen erős fényt... Megvan még a zseblámpa? – _A sárkány morogva közelít feléjük amikor mindketten a szemeibe világítanak, felkiált és vaktában tüzet okád, a forróság végigszalad a testén is.  
Astrid fürgébb mint ő, és a reflexei is jobbak, ezt Hablaty pontosan tudja. Egy pillanatig rosszul érzi magát, amiért kihasználja a lány képességeit, de jelenleg nem tehet mást. Amíg a sárkány vele foglalkozik, körberohan a szirten, talál egy vízgyűjtő mélyedést, tökéletes. A szörnyennagy rémség egyre lassabban közelít a lányhoz, mivel tudja, hogy sarokba szorította a szirt szélén, viszont legalább már tüzet fújni nem tud, ezért Hablaty felkap egy követ és hozzávágja.  
\- Hé, mamlasz! – A saját hangját is ijedtnek érzi, de a sárkány rá figyel. – Én jártam a fészketekben! Nem engem kéne elkapnod? – A terv első része sikerül, a sárkány kitárt szárnyakkal ugrik felé, rohan két lépést, közben beleejti a tetejétől megszabadított kapszulát a vízbe. Éppen a sárkány fejére robban a gáz, kék és lila lángokkal, édeskés szaggal.  
A sárkányt meglepi a támadás, felkapja a fejét, az éjfúriát keresi, addig Hablaty odaugrik hozzá, a nyakára simítja a kezét és mielőtt a sárkány felmordulhatna, végignyúlik a szirten és mélyen alszik.  
\- Eh? Ezt meg hogy csináltad?  
\- Van egy pont a nyakukon, ha megérinted, egyszerűen bealszanak – feleli pár másodperc mély, nyugtatónak szánt légzés után. Szemeivel a másik két sárkányt keresi, de semmit nem lát. – Fogatlan siethetne... Nem tudom, meddig fog aludni a barátunk...  
Végszóra hallja az éjfúria röptének utánozhatatlan hangját, pont mellettük landol. A sárkány zihál, de jelez, hogy szálljanak fel a hátára. Már a tenger felett repülnek, mikor Astrid megkérdezi:  
\- Mi volt az a robbanás?  
\- Kalcium-karbid reakciója vízzel, amiből acetilén keletkezik* – mondja. – Fogatlan is ezt használja, amikor támad. Szerencsére ez csak egy kis adag volt, egy nagyobb az én fejemet is leviszi. De valójában a levegővel is reakcióba lép, csak itt nincs elég nyomás, Fogatlan a belső hőjét használja hozzá. – Tudna még beszélni, de inkább elhallgat. Tudja, hogy mások nem értékelik a magyarázatait.  
Astrid nem válaszol, és nem sokkal később észreveszik, hogy már a házak felett repülnek.  
\- Fogatlan? – Hablaty előre hajol az oldalánál. – Nem mehetünk túl közel a- – Elhallgat, mikor észreveszi a sérülést a nyakánál. – Szálljunk le nálunk a kertben.

A fejezetcím: „Ta-ta-dá, végünk van", Hablaty az első film ötvenkettedik percében.

*A Wikipédia szerint az éjfúria támadása, a „plazma csapás" acetilén-oxigén keverékből áll. Az acetilén egy instabil, robbanékony, színtelen-szagtalan, nem mérgező gáz, ami 1,5 bar nyomásra, oxigénnel keveredve vagy hőre nagy hőfejlődés kíséretében szétesik, édeskés szaggal ég. A kalcium-karbid vízzel való keverésének égésterméke, amit például lángvágókhoz használnak.  
Az előállítása azért nem ilyen veszélytelen, de ennyi írói túlzást engedjetek meg nekem, köszi~  
A dőlttel szedett párbeszédeket izlandiul képzelem el, a többit angolul.

Már a kilencedik fejezetet írom, és előre láthatóan valami tizenplusz fejezet lesz, szóval a mostani meg a következő fejezet lehet talán a sztori fele, ebben nem vagyok biztos xD


	6. Rain is falling from the sky

„Rain is falling from the sky  
But it never touches you"

Amint földet érnek, Hablaty megvizsgálja a vágást a nyakánál. Nem túl mély, de Fogatlan morog, amikor megpróbál hozzáérni. Aztán hátrébb lép és már emberi alakjában a fűbe rogy.  
\- Gyere, bekötöm a sebet – mondja, ahogy a kezét nyújtja felé. Csak suttog, nehogy bárki meghallja. Astrid érdeklődve figyeli kettejüket.  
A sárkány nem válaszol.  
\- Hé, nyugi, hamarabb tanultam meg ellátni egy sérülést mint járni, nem lesz semmi gond – nyugtatja, mire az éjfúria felnéz rá, a szemei dühösen villognak.  
\- Nem lesz semmi gond? Hogy mondhatod ezt, Hablaty?! – mordul rá.  
\- Jójó, tudom, hogy elég bénán állunk, de-  
\- Azok a sárkányok a királynő követői voltak. Ha jelentik a történteket engem nem hogy kitagadnak, de meg is keresnek majd, hogy végezzenek velem.  
\- Támadtak már ránk korábban is sárkányok, szóval-  
\- Még mindig nem érted? Ha megtalálnak, nekik mindegy lesz, hogy ember vagy sárkány, ha köze van hozzám, megölik! – A hangja sziszegés. A hangja dühös. Keserű. Rekedt és lefojtott. – Nem portyázó sárkányok, nem kifüstölt sárkányok, _szándékosan vadászó sárkányok_!  
\- Oké. Vadászó sárkányok. Rendben. Értem. Te viszont vérzel, és ezzel kezdeni kell valamit. Fáradt vagyok vitázni, oké? Gyere. – Felé nyújtja a kezét és végre belekapaszkodik. – Astrid, bejönnél egy kicsit te is, kérlek?  
\- Megyek – hagyja rá a lány.  
Pár perccel később a konyhában ülnek, Hablaty teát főz és közben egy vattapamaccsal a karmolást tisztítja. Fogatlan sziszeg kicsit, egyébként nyugodtan tűri a procedúrát.  
\- Ez fájni fog – figyelmezteti, mielőtt ráfújná a sebfertőtlenítőt. A sárkány morog, de hagyja, hogy kötést tegyen a sebre. – Kész is. Vacsora?  
\- Nem vagyok éhes.  
\- Fürdő. Ha megszöksz, keresek egy sárkányt, aki majd a nyomodra vezet. Komolyan mondom. – Fogatlan vet rá egy pillantást, valami olyasmi van a szemeiben, hogy _ezt még megbánod_, de nem szól, csak a lépcső felé veszi az irányt.  
Csend, amíg pakol.  
Aztán:  
\- Meg kell kérjelek, hogy erről ne beszélj senkinek.  
\- Hogy?!  
\- Ha kiderül, Fogatlant is megölik. Megmentett minket, szóval tartozol neki.  
\- Ő kevert bajba!  
\- Te keverted bajba _magad. _Ha nem jössz utánunk már régen itthon lennénk._  
_Astrid sokáig nem válaszol.  
\- Jól van – mondja végül. – De ha sárkányok bukkannak fel a környékünkön, vagy bármi olyasmi történik, akkor elmondom mindenkinek.  
\- Ha bármi olyasmi történik, ami ember vagy sárkányéletet követelne, elmondhatod, egyébként nem. Esküdj meg! – A lány bosszúsan sóhajt, de belemegy.

Hablaty tálcával egyensúlyoz, törölköző a nyakában és még vizes a zuhany után. Fogatlan az olvasólámpa alatt ül az egyik könyvvel, amit hozott a könyvtárból és fel sem néz. A függöny be van húzva az ablak előtt, ő magától sosem szokta. Rápillant az órára, még csak fél tizenegy.  
\- Egyél – mondja és az ágyra csúsztatja a tálcát, óvatosan mellé mászik.  
\- Mondtam, hogy nem vagyok éhes.  
\- Olyan nincs.  
\- Jól van – adja meg magát és falatozni kezd. Egyszer csak bejelenti: – Hajnalban elmegyek.  
\- Mi? Hová? – Fogatlan nem néz rá.  
\- Van egy hely... Amolyan búvóhelyféle. Egy elrejtett fészek a városban. Közel van, de biztonságos. Vannak ott... barátaim. – Zavartan mered rá.  
\- Barátaid? Búvóhely? Soha nem említetted ezeket.  
\- Mert nem kellett róla tudnod – válaszolja. – De ide nem jöhetek vissza, ha eltűnök, talán megvédhetlek téged.  
\- Ugye ezt a dolgot nem most találtad ki? – kérdezi kétkedve, mire az arany szemek rávillannak.  
\- Persze, hogy nem! – vágja rá. Egy pillanatra elhallgat, gondolkodik. – Végül is... ha akarod, holnap megmutathatom a helyet neked.  
\- Holnap nem jó. Megígértem Bélhangosnak, hogy segítek neki. Holnapután?  
\- Az is jó. Eléd megyek az iskolához.  
\- Szombaton nincs iskola, Fogatlan.  
\- Ja tényleg.  
\- Akkor találkozzunk annál a padnál?  
\- Milyen padnál?  
\- Ahol először beszélgettünk rendesen, emlékszel?  
\- Hát ez nagyon romantikus – mormogja maga elé.  
A sárkányfiú végre felnevet és játékosan összeborzolja a haját.  
Hablaty alig várja, hogy a másik befejezze az evést, hogy a tálcát az asztalra tehesse és végre lefeküdhessen rendesen. Addig csendesen agonizálva böködi a telefonját, fejét kényelmesen a sárkány vállának hajtva. Végül elalszik, haloványan érzékelve, hogy valamikor Fogatlan rendesen lefekteti, betakarja, leoltja a lámpát és mellé bújik, talán még ő is pihenni akar egyet, mielőtt elindul.

Nem akarja itt hagyni Hablaty fészkét, mert ez egy nagyon is kellemes hely, tele van szavakkal és ember-dolgokkal, de valahogy nem zavarodik beléjük, amikor Hablaty is ott van, hogy elmondjon mindent, kijavítsa és segítsen. Még akkor is, ha állítása szerint ő mindent fordítva csinál mert nem azt a mancsát (kezét!) használja, amit a többiek.  
Mégiscsak muszáj kibújnia a takarók alól, visszarendezi az alvó emberfiókára, ki kell nyitnia az ablakot és akkor hűvösebb lesz, nem akarja, hogy fázzon. Valami egészen kellemetlen érzés van a mellkasában, nem nagyon érzett még ehhez hasonlót. Megtapogatja a kötést a nyakán, a seb még fáj, azaz ostoba rémség jól belemélyesztette a karmát. A hóna alá csapja azt a fekete pulóvert, amit Hablaty szokott viselni repüléshez, neki kicsi lesz, de nem baj, csak eltakarhassa az arcát a pirkadatban. Óvatosan nyitja az ablakot, s már fellépne a peremre, mikor rezzennek az ágy rugói, suhog az ágynemű. Megdermed, s egy légvétellel később Hablaty átkarolja hátulról, a hátához bújik, a pólójába szuszog. Motyog valamit, amit ő nem ért, mert persze, korán reggel van és ilyenkor még csak izlandiul tud, amit ő annyira meg akar tanulni, de nem biztos, hogy sikerülne két ember-nyelvet tudnia kavarodás nélkül.  
Torokköszörülés.  
Lassan megfordul az ölelésben és átkarolja, összeborzolja az amúgy is kócos tincseket.  
\- Csak azért kelek fel minden reggel, mert utána veled lehetek. Ne legyen semmi bajod. – Fogatlan nem teljesen biztos benne, hogy ezek meggondolt-szavak, de a tény, hogy ő is értette őket, biztatja egy kicsit.  
\- Holnap találkozunk. Délben, a padnál.  
Mit is tesznek az emberek azzal, akit szeretnek? (Azon kívül persze, hogy elbeszélgetnek a szörnyennagy rémségekkel arról, hogy ne menjenek Hablaty közelébe.)  
Hogyan is teszik?  
Valahogy... így... ugye...?  
Kissé megemeli az állánál, az aprócska heg mellett fogva, s lehajol, röviden összesimítja az ajkaikat.  
Megfordul, kilép az ablakon, puhán és nesztelenül ér földet az árnyékban (a nap a másik oldalon kel). A sárkány még ilyen embertestben is sokkal erősebb, mint egy átlagos ember. Átugorja a kerítést és elkocog, csak egy pillantást vetve az égre, vajon repülnek-e még ilyenkor a sárkányok, de nem lát egyet sem.

Hablaty fáradt és ideges egész nap, egyetlen vigasz, hogy péntek van. Szünetekben a padra borulva alszik és zenét hallgat, ha kiüríti az elméjét talán megnyugszik egy kicsit. Az ideges remegés azonban ott van a gyomrában és nem hagyja nyugodni, mi van, ha mégsem olyan biztonságos az a hely, amit Fogatlan említett? A vadászó sárkányok vajon nem szagolták ki máris? Biztosan nem, elvégre nappal ők nem szeretnek talpon lenni, alszanak. Pont ezért, a hajnal előtti órákban a legaktívabbak. Akkor viszont még a sárkányfiú is ott volt, sőt, csak a pirkadat érkeztével ment el, biztosan nem esett semmi baja.  
A pulóvere is eltűnt.  
És a reggel... Fogalma sincs, hogy mit álmodott és mit nem abból, ami reggel történt. Arra rezzent csak, és tért magához teljesen, hogy a sarkig nyitott ablak előtt áll. Jobb nem is gondolni rá.  
Délután elkapja Astridot, az ikrek persze rögtön kikacagják, mikor a buszról leszállva megkéri, hogy várjon egy pillanatot. Takonypóc villámló pillantásokat küldöz felé, meg valami olyasmit tátog, hogy nagyon el lesz verve, ha bármi félreérthetőt tesz.  
\- A barátunk ma reggel elment – hadarta suttogva. – Holnap meglátogatom.  
\- Nem veszélyes ez?  
\- De lehet – hagyja rá. – Csak meg szerettelek volna kérni, hogyha éjfélig nem jelentkeznék, riaszd Bélhangost, ő tudja, hogyan találjon meg.  
\- Napnyugta előtt vissza kéne jönnöd – mondja a lány a homlokát ráncolva. – Te tényleg nem fogod fel, hogy milyen veszélyes ez a dolog? A sárkány arcába üvöltötted, hogy jártál a fészkükben, szerinted nem akarnak majd elkapni? Ha nem vigyázol magadra, a barátodat is bajba keverheted. Ezt akarod?  
\- Természetesen nem – morogja. – Ne vészmadárkodj.  
\- Csak aggódom.  
\- Azt mondják, csalánba nem üt a ménkű – mosolyodik el.

\- Van egy ötletem – jelenti ki órákkal később, amikor Bélhangossal próbálják összehangolni a headseteket és a rádió frekvenciáját. – Bár nem biztos, hogy működni fog.  
\- Hadd halljam – biztatja a férfi elmosolyodva. Mindkettejüknek jót tesz egy kis szerelés – Hablaty végre el tudja felejteni az aggodalmait, Bélhangosnak pedig végre akad társasága.  
\- Lehet, hogy tudnék programozni valamit, ami rábírná a rádiót, hogy váltson frekvenciát, ha összeütköznénk. Az antenna bejövő oldalára és a rádióra kéne kapcsolni.  
\- Az nem megy – rázza a fejét. – Túl messzire vannak egymástól.  
\- De talán működne úgy is, ha... – És elvitatkoznak a technikáról, hosszan és egymás szavába vágva. Hablaty annyira belemelegszik, hogy otthagyja Bélhangost és eldönti, hogy megírja hozzá a programot, még akkor is, ha nem fog működni.  
Mire észreveszi magát, hajnali három, nem vacsorázott és nem zuhanyzott, de nincs is ereje hozzá, inkább majd reggel.

A fejezetcím: Alexander Rybak – Into a fantasy c. dalából.  
Kétiféle fordításban valami ilyesmi:  
'Eső hullik az égből  
De soha nem érinthet meg téged'  
Szeretem ezt a dalt, no.


	7. Forbidden friendship

Forbidden Friendship

Fogatlan szorosan magához öleli, amikor meglátja. Hablatynak a meglepetéstől csak egy apró nyikkanásra futja, aztán elhúzza a száját, mikor a sárkány érdeklődve körbeszaglássza.  
\- Ne csináld már – morogja és kissé hátrébb lép.  
\- Olajszagod van – közli hasonlóan grimaszolva. És összenevetnek. Hablaty egészen megnyugszik, hogy egyben látja és jókedvűnek, ez külön öröm a korábbi feszült-ideges-ingerlékeny viselkedése után.  
Az éjfúria elkapja a karját, a csuklója felett nem sokkal összefonja az ujjait rajta és húzza maga után. Ötlete sincs, hová mennek, szerencsére erre gondolt korábban is; tudatlansága akkor változik megértésfélére, mikor rákanyarodnak egy lejtős utcára és alant feldereng a tenger párája. Fogatlan itt még nagyobbakat lép, Hablatynak loholnia kell utána, ha nem akar egyszerűen csúszni utána a járdán (a sárkány erejéből és az ő tehetetlen véznaságából kitelne).  
Leérnek a kikötőbe ahol a sárkányfiú végre lassít kicsit, Hablaty mögötte így is nehezen és kapkodva lélegzik. Mindig rájön, mennyire nincs állóképessége pedig annyit lépcsőzött már életében tízpluszemeletesek tetejére, hogy igazán növeszthetett volna közben némi izmot vagy valami. (Na persze, erre még várhat pár évet. Vagy egy egész örökkévalóságot.) Fogatlan otthonosan mozog itt és nem is tűnik ki, a kikötőben aztán mindenféle szerzet megfordul, és nehéz követni a keveredő illatkavalkádban a szagnyomot is, Hablaty egészen megérti, miért jöttek erre. Majd Fogatlan hirtelen berángatja egy mellékutcába, ott pedig egy igencsak romos-röhejes cégérrel (_Ivó a sárkány farához_) rendelkező vendéglátó egységnek nehezen nevezhető helyre.  
Hablaty meglepődik a bent uralkodó renden, tisztaságon és úgy _mindenen. _A hely egészen hasonlít egy viking kikötő kocsmájára jóval északabbra a jelenlegi szélességi körénél. Rendben: egy az egyben elmenne valami izlandi kikötőbe is, legalábbis Hablaty homályos emlékeibe pontosan beleillik az akkori életről. Zavartan néz körbe. Ez csak valami véletlen egybeesés, ugye? Még kandalló is van, még faragott székek is, még mézsör illatát is érezni, még a berendezés is fából van, még a fal is adja az illúziót...  
\- Megjöttem! – rikkant Fogatlan és a pult felé húzza őt.  
\- Figyelj jobban a barátodra, neki nehéz veled lépést tartani – szólal meg a csapos. A hangja dörmögő, a szeme törtarany, és ahogy rájuk mosolyog, apró ráncok százai futnak szét az arcán. (Hablaty első gondolata: _Le akarom rajzolni. _A második: _Ő egy sárkány!_)  
\- Óh? – Fogatlan hátrapislog rá. – Ne haragudj! – szabadkozik, mikor észreveszi, mennyire csapzott a „kis sétától".  
\- Ne is törődj vele, pajti – nyögi mély levegőt véve, letekerve nyakából a sálát. Fogatlan odakocog a pulthoz és széles mosollyal visszafordul, hogy intő mozdulatot tegyen felé. Hablaty lassan utána lépdel, érdeklődve néz körül a helyen. A másik sárkány őt figyeli kedves mosollyal és kedves tekintettel.  
\- Hablaty, ő Glaedr* – mondja kissé esetlenül. Látszik, hogy soha nem csinált még ilyet.  
\- Üdvözöllek – szól Glaedr és kezet nyújt neki a pult felett.  
\- Harald Haddock – mondja megszeppenve, és megérinti a sárkány kezét, sokkal forróbb, mint Fogatlan bőre. – De...  
\- Mindenki csak Hablatynak hív, tudom – mondja mosolyogva. – Álmodozó barátunk sokat mesélt rólad. Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek. – Hangjának tónusa igazán megnyugtató, mély morajlásra emlékezteti, nem olyanra, mint a tengeré, hanem mint a szikláké, lassú, de megállíthatatlan. – Megkínálhatlak valamivel?  
\- Egy kis víz jól esne, köszönöm – feleli zavartan. Glaedr idősnek tűnik, idősebbnek mint otthon a falujuk öregje, mégis könnyen mozog. A keze csontos és vékony, mégis biztos benne, hogy olyan ereje van, mint egy hozzá hasonló korú embernek még fénykorában sem volt.  
\- Hogy tetszik a hely? – kérdi, míg poharat vesz elő neki.  
\- Igazán... kellemes – feleli az igazat.  
\- Egy barátomtól kaptam – mondja, s a víz elé kerül. Az idős sárkány szemeibe egy pillanatra árnyék költözik. – Ő már az örök vadászmezőket járja.  
\- Sajnálom – motyogja maga elé és, hogy ne kelljen mást mondania, belekortyol a vízbe. Jól esik.  
\- Glaedr barátja egy ember volt – suttogja oda neki Fogatlan. Majdnem félrenyel, így is felköhög.  
\- Tényleg? – bukik ki belőle a meglepett kérdés. A sárkány vidáman ráhunyorog.  
\- Nem te vagy az első, aki sárkányokkal barátkozik – mondja nyugodtan. – És biztosan nem az utolsó.  
\- Ez megnyugtató, kár, hogy apámat nem fogja érdekelni, ha egyszer rájön – morogja maga elé fanyarul.  
\- Majd meggyőzzük – vigyorog rá Fogatlan. – Gyere, bemutatlak a többieknek is! – És már rántja is magával a pult melletti ajtó felé, ami egy szűkös lépcsőházba vezet. Minden fok nyikorog alattuk, a sárkányfiú kétszer olyan gyorsan felér, mint ő.  
\- Néha lehetnél kicsit figyelmesebb – szuszogja felérve, Fogatlan egy pillanatig bűnbánó arccal néz rá, majd a tekintete egészen ellágyul, amivel Hablaty őszintén nem tud mit kezdeni és zavarba is jön tőle, nem érti egészen a helyzetet, de a másik csak összeborzolja a haját és elindul a folyosón a legtávolabbi ajtó felé.  
A szoba: mint egy eltúlzott kollégium. Hat ágy, változatos szögben elhelyezve, ebből öt foglalt, egy duplán, mindenfelől hortyogás és szuszogás. Fogatlant nem zavarja semmi, összecsapja a tenyereit és:  
\- Ébresztő! – rikkant hangosan, majd átugrálva az útjába kerülő ágyakat, egyéb olyan holmit, amit könnyebb, mint megkerülni odaperdül az ablakhoz és elrántja a sötétítőfüggönyt. Morcos morgás hallatszik az egyik sarokból, egy takarókupac megmozdul, kiröppen belőle egy rettenetes rém, ami sivítozva támad a sárkányfiúra, aki csak nevetve kapja el a szárnyainál fogva. – Ne csináld. Vendéget hoztam, nnna, felkelni!  
Álmos mormogás, és körülnézve a rendetlenség elemi és hihetetlen: ruhák, könyvek, égett szélű papírok, koszos edények és ételmaradék.  
\- Nem kellett volna felkeltened őket miattam – suttogja Hablaty maga elé a küszöbbe kapaszkodva. _Ők itt mind sárkányok._ Fogatlan barátai.  
\- Ha ez a fogpiszka az emberbarátod, inkább megeszem reggelire – jelenti egy mély hang a sarokból.  
\- Kötve hiszem, Kampó – feleli Fogatlan, ahhoz képest nyugodtan.  
\- Hagyjál aludni – nyögi a Kampónak nevezett és fejére húzza a takaróját.  
Hablaty nem figyel erre a beszélgetésre, a legközelebbi ágyon felülő lányt nézi. Ő a leggyönyörűbb lány, akit valaha látott. Egyenes, kéklő haja van, ami a most-ébredés ellenére is kócmentes, hófehér bőre és mélynarancs szemei, fekete, álló pupillákkal. Ez a pillantás végigméri, egy töredékmásodperc, majd a lány lesüti a szemeit és a takarót gyűrögeti az ölében.  
\- Te vagy Hablaty, igaz? Viharbogár vagyok – mondja halkan, s nem néz fel többet.  
Közben Fogatlan visszaér mellé, és a duplán foglalt ágyra mutat, ami csendben van:  
\- A cipzárhát, Böf és Töf. A rettenetes rémet Üzenőszélnek** hívják, a szörnyennagy rémség a rémséges modorral Kampó, a másik lány meg Bütyök. – Bütyöknek kellemes színű barna haja van, barna szemei, és valami egészen elragadóan duci lány. Álmoskásan rámosolyog és visszadől az ágyába.  
\- Üdv mindenkinek – suttogja. – Talán hagyjuk őket pihenni – teszi hozzá.  
\- Egy ember használható ötletekkel, oké, nem eszem meg – morog a sarok, és Fogatlan odalép, hogy visszahúzza a függönyt. Beteszi maguk után az ajtót, Viharbogár utánuk oson. A léptei kecsesek és nesztelenek.  
\- Nem kellett volna felébresztened őket – szól kissé szemrehányóan, a lépcsőn lefelé menet.  
\- Túlélik – vigyorog rá és ledobja magát a legközelebbi asztalhoz. Hablaty valamivel finomabban követi a példáját. Még mindig nem tudott betelni a hely látványával. Első látásra nagyon megtetszett.  
Viharbogár a pult mögött tesz-vesz csendben, míg Glaedr a vállára nem teszi a kezét. Csak a szeme sarkából figyeli a jelenetet, s mikor az idős sárkány feléjük biccent, teljesen oda fordul.  
\- Gyere ide nyugodtan, ha beszélgetni szeretnél – szólal meg. Fogatlan is arra pillant, néhány másodpercig jártatja közöttük a tekintetét. Viharbogár odaóvakodik az asztalhoz és leül, ölébe ejti a kezeit és zavartan felnéz, majd az ujjait figyeli.  
\- Én... Igaz, hogy legyőzted a királynő egyik...  
\- Csak szerencsém volt – mondja gyorsan. Nem számít a kérdésre, nem tartja annyira fontosnak. – És nem voltam egyedül.  
\- Akkor is... Nagyon bátor vagy. – A hangja kissé érdes. Nem zavaró, mert halkan beszél.  
\- Na ez pont nem igaz – neveti el magát Hablaty.  
\- De igen! – kel hirtelen a védelmére Fogatlan hevesen.  
\- Nyugi – csitítja mosolyogva.  
\- Ne sivalkodjatok, fiókák – szól rájuk Glaedr és sorban eléjük tesz egy-egy nagy bögre illatos forrócsokoládét.  
\- Csendben vagyok – morogja maga elé Fogatlan, és Hablatynak mosolyogni támad kedve. Szóval van, akire ő is hallgat.  
\- Köszönöm szépen – motyogja, és ujjait a bögrére fonja.  
Mikor volt vele utoljára ilyen kedves bárki? Valami nagy gond lehet a világgal, ha azok képesek egyedül elfogadni őt, akikről egész életében azt hallotta, hogy veszélyesek, kegyetlenek, gonoszak, és mindig ölni akarnak.  
\- Mi van azokkal a vadászsárkányokkal, akikről beszéltél korábban? – kérdi hirtelen.  
\- Ide azok nem jönnek – jelenti ki nyugodtan Fogatlan.  
\- Hogyhogy?  
\- Féltik a bőrüket – vigyorodik el, a tekintete az idős sárkány felé villan. – Tartanak Glaedrtól. Itt biztosan nem támadnak ránk.  
\- Akkor jó.  
Félt attól, hogy Fogatlan csak a megnyugtatására mondta azt, hogy itt biztonságos, de a szavai igaznak bizonyultak, nincs oka kételkedni, hogy a legjobb helyen van. Ez teljesen megnyugtatja, és csekély árnak érzi cserébe, hogy nem a szobájában töltik a délutánokat.

Elbeszélgetnek az asztalnál, idő közben beesik egy-két matróz vagy rakodómunkás de feléjük sem pillantanak, mintha nem is zavarná őket, hogy sihederek bandáznak egy ivóban. Még Viharbogár kék hajkoronája sem kap egyetlen megszólalást sem, pedig Hablatynak meggyőződése, hogy lenne mit mondaniuk. Kicsit olyan, mintha nem mernének, talán a csapos éles pillantása okozza, aki ugyan tisztelettel beszél mindenkivel, s a hangjában vidámság rezeg, mégis, amikor valaki a „fiókák" felé pillant, megvillannak a nyugodt arany szemek.  
Késődélután lebotladoznak a többiek is. Kampó testesebb fiú, a haja fekete, tincseinek vége vöröses, a bőre valamivel sötétebb, mint a többieké, a lábai és a karjai aránytalanul hosszúak, az orra kissé előre ugrik, s a szemei koszos-arany színűek. Mögötte apró alak ugrál, gyerekes alkattal, a haja szőkének tűnik elsőre, másodikra azonban egészen halovány zöldes árnyalata van valami kis színváltós rozsdavörös beütéssel, a szemei áttetsző-türkizben ragyognak, szája mosolyra áll és minden cselekvése hirtelen mozdulatok és megtorpanások sorozata (ő lehet Üzenőszél). Utánuk döcög kedélyes mosolyba burkolózva Bütyök, hosszú haját lófarokba kötve. És végül ketten együtt, egészen egyedülálló összhangban lépve, lélegezve és figyelve, egymás tükörképei a méregzöld szem és haj, ahogyan megszólalnak a hangjuk összecseng, mintha csak egy lenne:  
\- Furcsa ember-barát ez a fióka-fogpiszkáló.  
\- Ne hívjátok így – mordul rájuk fenyegetően Fogatlan, mire csak felkuncognak, egyiküknek köhögős a hangja, a másikuknak karcos-éles.  
\- Nagyon véded a srácot – jegyzi meg Kampó. Behajol Hablaty elé, aki igyekszik úgy tenni, mintha ott sem lenne. Mintha nem hallaná. (Lassan tíz éves taktika ilyen esetekre.) – Semmi izgi nincs rajta – jelenti ki a sárkány unottan. – Csupa szeplő... – Fogatlan felmordul, felugrik és elkapja Kampót a nyakánál fogva, elrántja, és villogó szemekkel mered az arcába egészen közelről. – Na mi van, éjfúria? Játsszuk le odakint? Ja bocs, te nem jöhetsz ki, mert torkon harapnak, milyen kár lenne...  
Fogatlan majdnem ráköp egy adag acetilén-oxigént, de Hablaty a karjára teszi a kezét.  
\- Fejezd be! – szól rá kissé ijedten, mire Kampó mosolya még szélesebbé válik. – Semmi értelme – teszi hozzá higgadtabban. – Jobb lesz, ha most megyek, mielőtt besötétedik – ugrik fel a székről és kapja fel a sálát. – Köszönöm szépen a vendéglátást – mondja Glaedrnak, aki csak kedvesen rámosolyog. A többiek marakodásáról tudomást sem vesz. – Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek benneteket – fordul a rá meglepetten bámuló sárkányokhoz, majd sarkon fordul és kitrappol a helyről.  
Fogatlan persze ugrik utána.  
Némán lépdelnek a kikötő alkonyba borult nyüzsgésében.  
\- Miért nem védted meg magad? – kérdi végül a sárkány. Hablaty felszusszan.  
\- Egy darabig azt gondoltam, észérvekkel meg lehet győzni őket. Aztán mikor egy srác eltörte a karom, letettem róla. Most azt várom, mikor unja meg a világ a gúnyolásomat – von vállat. Ő már nagyon unja. Menet közben magára tekeri a sálát és egészen az orráig húzza.  
\- Majd én megvédelek – vigyorog rá Fogatlan, és süt az arcáról, hogy azt gondolja, ez ennyire egyszerű.  
\- Inkább ne – mondja. – De azért kösz.  
Megint csend.  
\- Tetszik neked Viharbogár? – kérdi később.  
\- Viharbogár? Mármint... Persze, nagyon szép lány. Igazán... egzotikus. De nem nagyon akart beszélgetni velem... – Hablaty zavartan maga elé néz. Miért kérdez hirtelen ilyet tőle az éjfúria? Most érte utol a pubertás? Van ilyen egyáltalán? – Miért?  
\- Csak kérdezem – feleli, amiről lerí, hogy féligazság, egy befejezetlen mondat.  
\- A sárkányok hogyan választanak párt maguknak? – ötlik eszébe a gondolat. Mire észreveszi magát, már ki is mondta a kérdést.  
\- Elég ragaszkodó fajta vagyunk – mondja elmosolyodva. – Ha viszonzást remélhetünk, képesek vagyunk egyvalaki mellett kitartani, míg a lángunk ki nem huny.  
\- Az komoly döntés – jegyzi meg.  
\- Bizony – hagyja rá. – Amúgy nekem tetszik.  
\- Ki, Viharbogár? Ő lesz a párod? – Az információ elég hirtelen, Fogatlan erről még soha nem beszélt.  
\- Mi?! Nem, dehogy! Nem erről beszélek!  
\- Hanem?  
\- A szeplőidről. Hogy nekem tetszenek. – Megtorpan, meglepetten bámul rá, a sárkányfiú vigyorog.  
\- Ne gúnyolódj te is – morogja ahogy tovább indul.  
\- Miért tennék veled ilyet? – Hablaty erre nem tud mit felelni. Elvégre Fogatlan sosem bántotta őt szavakkal vagy tettekkel. Nem tudja, mit higgyen erre a megjegyzésre.  
\- Akkor köszönöm?  
Fogatlan arca mosolygóssá szelídül.  
\- Jössz holnap is?  
\- Nem lesz baj belőle? Mármint Glaedr...  
\- Szívesen lát.  
\- Akkor jövök, azt hiszem. – Elgondolkodik, vajon jó ötlet-e ez, de úgy dönt, ameddig nem muszáj szobafogságra ítélni saját magát, addig nincs gond. Miért ne járna el otthonról, ha egyszer semmi dolga, ráadásul senkit nem érdekel, mit csinál? Plusz, a sárkányok legalább emberszámba veszik. Ennyire egyszerű.

Mély levegőt véve nyomja le az _Ivó a sárkány farához_ kilincsét. Egy órával hamarabb érkezik mint tegnap, Fogatlan még biztosan alszik, de nem bánja, hadd pihenjen. Beoson, még csak meg sem nyikordul a padló a cipője alatt, Glaedr mégis felnéz az újságból, amit az egyik asztalnál olvas egy bögre mellett és kedvesen rámosolyog. A mosolya megnyugtató.  
\- Harald, gyere csak. Már vártalak. Foglalj helyet. Megkínálhatlak valamivel? – Zavartan pillant az üres székre, odaóvakodik. Glaedrnak van valamiféle kisugárzása, ami megfoghatatlan erőt jelent, tiszteletet parancsol de ő mégis barátságos ezek mellé.  
\- Én... nem, köszönöm – motyogja, és az oldaltáskáját a szék támlájára akasztja a sálával együtt.  
\- Szereted a kávét, igaz?  
\- Igen, de már ittam otthon – próbál hárítani, de a sárkány feláll.  
\- Olyat, amit én készítek, biztosan nem – mondja mosollyal.  
\- Ez esetben szívesen megkóstolom – módosít, s megjegyzi magának, hogy nehéz udvariasnak lenni valakivel, akinek ilyen kisugárzása van.  
\- Örülök, hogy ezt mondod – ragyog rá az idős sárkány. – A fiókák még alszanak.  
\- Nem akarom őket zavarni – szögezi le gyorsan. – Csak... nem akartam a szobában ülni.  
\- Az emberfészek nem olyan otthonos?  
\- Az otthonom elég messze van innen. – Valahogy soha nem tudja megszokni az új helyeket teljesen. Nem szereti őket, a nyarak túl forróak, a telek rövidek, a tavasz zsongó és harsogó, az ősz meg szomorú színáradat. A házaknak sincs otthonos faillatuk, és télen nem kandalló mellett melegedhet hanem csak sima radiátorok mellett. Lehet, hogy Hibbanton hideg van, de mégiscsak ott született.  
\- Néha elég messze kerülünk az otthonos helyektől – mondja, és kilép a pult mögül, majd elé teszi a kávéscsészét, cukrot és tejet.  
\- Az nem kifejezés – morogja maga elé. – Köszönöm.  
\- De te még fióka vagy, előtted az élet, igaz?  
\- Valami olyasmi – hagyja rá. – Kérdezhetek valamit?  
\- Bármit kérdezhetsz, de lehet, hogy nem válaszolok.  
\- Én nem-  
\- Nyugodj meg, már megszoktam a kíváncsi fiókákat. – Most először elneveti magát, halkan és röviden, úgy hangzik, mint valami vidáman gurgulázós kőmorajlás.  
\- A barátod tényleg egy ember volt?  
\- Igen, a barátom, aki aztán rám hagyta ezt a helyet, tényleg ember volt – feleli. – Egy szívével-cselekvő ember, aki nem tudott elmenni egy ostoba sárkány mellett, aki pedig nem sok jót gondolt az ártó-emberről, míg meg nem ismerte ezt a jóravaló bolondot. Akkor ő még egészen fióka volt, talán valamivel fiókább mint te most, és soha nem gondolta, hogy léteznek sárkányok. És végigkísértem az életén, míg valaki, egy ártó-sárkány el nem vette tőlem.  
Hablaty a kávéba bámul, és akaratlanul arra gondol, amit Fogatlan előző nap mondott neki a sárkányok párválasztásáról. Ilyet azonban illetlenség lenne kérdeznie. Helyette belekortyol az italába.  
\- Tényleg nagyon finom – mondja meglepetten. Persze, otthon csak valami instant izét iszik, ennek egészen más az íze, van aromája és felébreszti, holott nem érezte magát fáradtnak eddig sem. Glaedr cinkosan rámosolyog.  
\- Köszönöm.  
\- Te tanítottad Fogatlant olvasni? – kérdez újat.  
\- Próbálkoztam valamit a fejükbe verni, de nem mindegyikük egyformán fogékony mindenre – hangzik a válasz. – De igen, én tanítottam őket. Örülök, hogy összebarátkozott veled. – Utóbbi kijelentés meglepetésként szolgál, Hablaty nem teljesen érti.  
\- Miért?  
\- Tudod, ő olyan fajta, aki a szívével cselekszik nem az eszével. Nincs ezzel semmi baj, de kell valaki mellé, aki visszafogja, ha szükséges, érted, Harald? Ha ezt megteszed az egyik fiókámért, nagyon hálás leszek neked. – A kijelentés nagyon komoly, az arany szemek egy pillanatra nagyon is élesen, kutatón néznek rá, majd átszúrják, mintha minden aprócska rezdülését meglátnák (lehet, tényleg így van). Ezen muszáj elgondolkodnia egy kicsit. Miért gondolja Glaedr, hogy ő majd megfelelő lesz erre a feladatra? Honnan veszi, hogy tud majd vigyázni egy sárkányra, pláne egy olyanra, mint Fogatlan? Amikor eddig mindig fordítva történt minden: ő került bajba, és őt kellett megmenteni.  
\- Én... nem is tudom, mit mondhatnék erre.  
\- Semmi nem kell mondanod – válaszolja az idős sárkány, a tekintete felenged és a lépcsőhöz vezető ajtó felé néz. – Elég, ha azt teszed, amit eddig. – Kivágódik az ajtó, Fogatlan lép elő, és az arca, a szemei rögtön felragyognak, ahogy megpillantja őt.  
\- Hablaty! – kiált fel lelkesen, és már ott is van mellette, körbeszaglássza mintegy ellenőrzésképp. – Mikor jöttél, miért nem szóltál, hogy itt vagy?  
\- Nem akartalak felkelteni – feleli, közben igyekszik elhajolni a szaglászás elől, de egy ponton túl ez egy lehetetlen feladat.  
\- Kialudtam magam – bizonygatja, és mellé huppan. – Csak szürkület után mentem repülni egy kicsit – mondja és nyújtózik. – Szóval, mit csinálunk ma?  
\- Elhoztam neked a könyvtári könyveket.  
\- Akkor olvashatunk – lelkendezik az éjfúria, és kérdés nélkül beletúr a táskájába. – Elhoztad a fényképezőt is? Meg a vázlatfüzetet! Rajzolsz nekem valamit? Képzeld, Glaedr, Hablaty nagyon ügyesen rajzol!  
\- Tudom, már mondtad – nevet fel halkan az idős sárkány.  
\- Tényleg?  
\- Egy párszor.  
\- Glaedr! Engedd meg Hablatynak, hogy lerajzoljon!  
\- Mi? Én nem is...  
\- Csak nyugodtan.  
A következő órában Hablaty portrét rajzol a sárkányról, közben Fogatlan néha nyugton olvas, néha körülötte sertepertél, a nyakába szuszog, ahogy a válla fölött áthajol, zavarja egy kicsit, de leginkább a figyelem, amikor az éjfúriát rajzolja, nincsen, aki nézze közben. Mire végez, lejön Viharbogár is, megérkeznek az aznapi első vendégek is, ő már csak az utolsó simításokat végzi, és mikor késznek titulálja, még ráhunyorog egy utolsót. Aláírja, óvatosan letépi a papírt a vázlatfüzetből, s odaadja Glaedrnak, aki hálából mosolyog rá, és hagyja, hogy felmenjenek az üres szobába, míg ő kiszolgálja a vendégeket.

A napok így telnek ezután: iskola, aztán a kikötő és az Ivó, ahol színes délutánok telnek el, és Hablaty lassan úgy érzi, vannak barátai és egészen jókedvű, csak Fogatlan egyre idegesebb a bezártságtól és a kora esti meg kora reggeli repülésektől, hiszen azelőtt az egész éjszaka ott volt neki, vagy ha nem is, kimehetett a házból, most csak a buszmegállóig kíséri Hablatyot minden szürkületkor, ami valljuk be: egyre korábban köszön rájuk minden egyes nappal. Idegőrlő, de nincs mit tenni, ez Fogatlan érdeke, és Hablaty nagyon próbál a lelkére beszélni, hogy inkább bezártság, mint az, hogy tényleg átharapja a torkát egy másik sárkány.

A fejezetcím: az első film nyolcadik soundtrackjának címe; angol, 'tiltott barátság'  
*Glaedr nevét Christopher Paolini – Örökség-ciklusából kölcsönzöm, ejtsd: 'glé-dár'. Ő egy félig saját karakter, később kap a HTTYD-univerzum szempontjából is kánon szerepet.

**Üzenőszél eredetileg Légiposta [Airmail], a Sárkányok: Hibbant-sziget védelmezői [Dragons: Defenders of Berk] sorozatban szerepel; ezt a nevet még akkor kapta, amikor a sorozat nem futott itthon, Tinuviel ötletes fordítása, amitől nem szeretnék megválni, úgyhogy nálam így marad. Üzenőszél egy rettenetes rém, akit Hablaty betanított arra, hogy üzeneteket adjon át.


	8. Lead us home devil

„Lead us home... devil"

Hablaty kezén vér szárad, nem a sajátja, de úgy érzi, felfordul tőle a gyomra. Mély levegőt vesz, a helynek pára, moszat, füst és halszaga van. Próbál nem erre a tényre gondolni, s megmoccanva felnéz. Sötét van, semmit nem lát, és semmit nem hall. Ahogy jobban figyel, morajlást és lüktető zizegést érzékel, ismerős duett, hallotta már korábban is.  
_A sárkányfészekben vagyok!, _villan át az agyán a gondolat.  
Megtapogatja a zsebeit, mélyet sóhajt, minden nála van. Hiába, muszáj lesz fényt gyújtania. Körülvillant a helyen a ledlámpával, senki nincs itt rajta kívül, ez megnyugtató. A telefonja merülőben van és térerő persze nincs, a mobilinternetnél esélytelenebb dolgot pedig nem tud elképzelni. Kikapcsolja a készüléket, hátha később még hasznát veszi. Egyéb fegyverzet: vihargyújtó, egy kapszula kalcium-karbid. Ehhez vízre van szüksége és hirtelen hőre, zárt térben nem alkalmazhatja.  
A zsebkés vajon örökre elveszett? Kár lenne érte. Ugyan nem mentette meg teljesen, de nagyon hasznos volt. Megmutatta annak a sárkánynak, hogy őt nem lehet elrabolni csak úgy. Na igen, az elrablás.  
Két hét és három nap telt el azóta, hogy először megfordult az Ivóban. Azóta minden nap odajár sárkányvizitre. Az apja a hétvégére ért vissza, még nem nagyon beszéltek semmiről, de azóta újra érvényben van, hogy bármikor számíthatnak egy lefülelt sárkányfészek megtámadására éjszakánként. Erre eddig nem került sor, csak tervek és taktikák felsorakoztatása. Ma valamivel később indult haza, csak két járattal később, ez még nem a világ, de elég sötét volt már, mire leszállt a buszról, és nekilendült a szokásos sétának a házig, ami nagyjából tizenöt perc, semmi megerőltető. A harmadik percben árnyék röppent fölé és a vállainál fogva elkapta. Az első perc kiáltozással és feszelgéssel telt, ám az ismeretlen sárkány nagyon gyorsan távolodott a földtől. Aztán eszébe ötlött a zsebkés, s a pengét belevágta a sárkány lábába, majdnem lezuhant, helyette némi rázkódás és találkozás egy fával. Többre nem emlékszik. A feje irdatlanul felsajdul.  
Hablaty joggal reménykedik, hogy talán napnyugta környékén feltűnt a hiánya. Reménykedik, hogy Astrid szólt valakinek, és akkor Bélhangos rájön, hogy a telefonja GPS jelei alapján le tudja nyomozni, hol van – legalábbis a helyet, ahol legutóbb volt térerő. Bár nem teljesen biztos benne, hogy akarja, hogy ide jöjjenek, de itt azért nem maradhat.  
Vajon ha Fogatlan tudná, hogy elkapták a vadászsárkányok, eljönne érte?

Fogatlan némán siklik végig a sötétségen, ma úgy dönt, két kört tesz. Üzenőszél egy ideig tartja vele az iramot, aztán csak a hátába kapaszkodik, és sértetten rikolt, mikor hirtelen kezd zuhanórepülésbe. Az utcán közel s távol nincs senki csak egy macska, de az nem veszélyes rájuk nézve. A lényeg: az illat, amit a szél hozott, friss és éles, de valami nincs rendben vele. A betont szimatolja, és megvan: egy válltáska a közeli bokor ágai között.  
Hablatyé, felismerné az illata nélkül is.  
Itt nem hagyhatta el csak úgy. Morogni támad kedve, mikor megérzi a sárkányszagot. Morogni, tüzet fújni és belemélyeszteni a karmát valamibe (valakibe!).  
Egyedül nem mehet el a szigetre. Egyedül nincsen semmi esélye, karmai a betont karistolják és a földbe vájnak mérgében. Aztán dönt: nem tehet mást, csak ezt. Nem egy jó terv, de nem várhatja meg, míg az emberek maguktól észreveszik Hablaty hiányát, az túl sok idő, az meg egyenesen végtelen, ha nekik kéne megtalálni a fészket.  
Már nyüzsgés fogadja, amikor a környékre ér, a sárkányölők készülődnek. Üzenőszél a vállán ülve csetteg, rámordul, hogy fejezze be. Puhán landol egy tető árnyékos felén, majd felidézi milyen az emberi testbe zárt láng. Milyen pikkely helyett a bőr, lábak helyett kar, milyen összehúzni magát egy kisebb helyre, ami csak az első pár percben kényelmetlen egy kicsit (régebben nem bírta egy óránál tovább, most már álmában sem változik át véletlenül), milyen két lábon járni és ember-nyelvet használni. A ruhák érintése a bőrén, és kissé hűvösebb is van, de nem bánja.  
Glaedr szerint az ember nem különbözik annyira a sárkánytól, csak az embernek nem láng van a mellkasában, hanem valami megfoghatatlan, amit léleknek hívnak, az egész testében jelen van és könnyebb a lángnál. Ennyi az egész. Ezért még nem kellene fémszagú pengét és karmot fogniuk egymásra.  
Átlendül a tető melletti fára, megrezzennek a falevelek. Alatta Astrid áll, pont rá van most szüksége.  
\- Maradj itt – suttog Üzenőszélnek. – Astrid! – szólítja valamivel hangosabban a lányt.  
\- Fogatlan? Hol van Hablaty?  
\- Nem ért haza, igaz? Megtaláltam a táskáját.  
\- A vadászsárkányok?  
\- Igen – hagyja rá.  
\- Mit tervezel? – Fogatlan nem válaszol, visszaugrik a tetőre, megmarkolja az ott hagyott táskát.  
\- Üzenőszél! – A rettenetes rém csattog és morog, nem szeret itt lenni és ő megérti, miért nem. – Menj vissza Glaedrhoz és mondd meg neki, hogy Hablatyot elkapták, és elmentem megmenteni a sárkányölőkkel. Ne kapjanak el! – A kis sárkány elszelel, Fogatlan egy pillanatra lehunyja a szemeit. Elenged valamit a tartásból, ami eddig visszafogta, s kitárja szárnyait. Nem nehéz átlényegülni, és annyiszor teszi, ahányszor akarja.  
Szárnyra kap, felüvölt, a hangja végigvisszhangzik az utcák közt, egy autó fényszóróinak sárga fényárjában ér földet. Körülpillant, a harcosok már vetnék rá magukat, mikor megint változik: felnyújtja a karjait. Az emberek megtorpannak, azon a nyelven sustorognak, amit ő nem ért, pedig annyira akar, s ő megszólal:  
\- Tudom, hol van Hablaty – mondja fennhangon, lassan. – Odavezetlek titeket.  
\- Miért higgyünk neked? – dörren rá valaki, a férfi magasabb mint ő, és a hangja olyan, mint a szétszakadó ég viharkor.  
Belenyúl a táskába, kiveszi a vázlatfüzetet, lapoz benne, felmutat egy rajzot, ami róla készült. Grafitceruzás vonalak, ahogyan ő olvas az ágyra kuporodva, s a lap aljára írva valami, amit ő nem tud elolvasni, mert Hablaty szándékosan az anyanyelvén írta: „V_enur_"*. Lassan közelebb lépdel, hogy a férfi jobban megnézhesse a rajzot, az embernek olyan az illata egy kicsit, mint Hablatynak, nem lepődik meg, messziről látta már, Hablaty apja, tehát fészektársak.  
\- Én is meg akarom menteni és tudom, hol van. Ha hazudok, még mindig a véremet vehetitek, nem?  
\- Igazat mond – szól hirtelen Astrid hangja. – Fogatlan Hablaty barátja. Ő biztosan oda tud vezetni minket a sárkányfészekhez, igaz?  
\- Igen.  
A miheztartás végett kap egy régi, rozsdás bilincset a karjaira, és ketten mindig fegyvert fognak rá, akármit tesz is. Nem érdekli, a fő, hogy úton vannak Hablatyért. A királynő nem fogja bántani, mert túsz, és őt akarja majd cserébe. Rendben, de legyen biztosíték, hogy Hablatynak van esélye elmenekülni a szigetről. (A biztosíték: a sárkányölők. A biztosíték: szólt Glaedrnak.)

Megdermed, amikor közeledő, lomha lépteket hall. Úgy tesz, mintha aludna, de a sárkány cseppet sem finoman arrébb löki az orrával, mire nyekkenve ér sziklát. Szóval a vendégszeretet feléjük sem divat. Egy gronkel hátrébb lángot tart a szájában, hogy lásson, míg egy szörnyennagy rémség előtte ácsorog. Nem támadó jelleggel, mintha amúgy nem is érdekelné, hogy ő is ott van. Aztán felvesz egy viszonylag emberi külsőt, ami az oldalról jövő fényben csak ijesztőbb, mint maga a sárkány, és elé guggol.  
\- Mivel vetted rá az éjfúriát, hogy ide hozzon? – kérdi, a hangja valami morgásféle, egyáltalán nem artikulál.  
\- Nem vettem rá semmivel – feleli viszonylag nyugodtan. A sárkány nem válaszol, csak végigtapogatja a ruháit, a zsebeit. A kapszulát tartja a legérdekesebbnek. – Én a helyedben nem tenném – szólal meg óvatosan, megfeszülve. A hazugság önmagától bukik az ajkaira: – Az acetilén nagyon labilis gáz, ha nem érzi jól magát, felrobbantja ezt a hegyet is. Különösen hőre reagál, és... – A sárkány elejti a kapszulát. Hablaty felsóhajt.  
A sárkány nem akar tőle mást, a gronkel becsukja a száját, így rögtön megszűnik a fény. Hamarosan érkezik egy harmadik sárkány, nincs ötlete, miféle lehet, de ez nem jön a közelébe, úgyhogy nem tart tőle jobban, mint a másik kettőtől.  
Sárkányok veszik körbe, mégsem fél. Sárkányok veszik körbe, akik nem foglalkoznak vele. Morognak valamit egymásra, tisztálkodnak, de nem támadják meg őt. Alapvetően szelíd teremtések, vagy csak Bélhangosnak van igaza, és annyira satnya kölyök, hogy nem foglalkoznak vele, mert a fél fogukra sem lenne elég. Akárhogy is, szerencséje van, így akad esélye túlélni, ha szökni nem is igazán.  
Valamivel később újabb sárkány érkezik, meg egy csapat rettenetes rém, akik körülugrálják majd összevesznek rajta, tüzet köpnek egymásra, és Hablaty figyelmes lesz valamire: ahogy az egyikük kitátja a száját, a másik tüzet köp bele, mielőtt még ráfújhatná a sajátját, amitől megszédülve az oldalára dől, majd eloldalog. Többet nem lát, mégis meglepi a tény, hogy a sárkányok belülről nem tűzállóak. A bőrük az, azt lehetetlenség tűzzel megsérteni, viszont ez egy gyenge pont lehet. Amit nem ezeken a sárkányokon fog kipróbálni.  
Mély levegőt vesz, ahogy körvonalazódik benne egy ötlet.  
\- Ne haragudjatok – szólal meg, mire az eddigi neszezés csenddé szakad. Megköszörüli a torkát, mielőtt folytatná. – Nekem nem olyan jó a szemem, mint nektek, így semmit nem látok, nem bánjátok, ha csinálok egy kis fényt? – Mormogás felel, a gronkel megint a szájában tartja a lángot, a szörnyennagy rémség pedig, aki az előbb körbenézte, kisuhan a helyről. Hablaty utána néz, sejt valamit, de nem tenne rá.  
Körülnéz, a rettenetes rémek még mindig körülötte ólálkodnak, kinyújtja a kezét egyikük felé, a kis sárkány megszaglássza, majd megnyalogatja az ujjait, végül egészen a kezéhez bújik. Hablaty hálás érte, a rém bőre meleg, ő át van fagyva, megcirógatja a bőrét a nyakánál meg a mellkasánál, mire a sárkány boldog dorombolást hallat. Egy perc múlva a másik rém is mellé bújik, a harmadik az ölébe telepszik és a dorombolásuk bezengi a barlangot.  
A szörnyennagy rémség visszatér egy nagyobb darab fatörzzsel, amit a gronkel meggyújt. A fa kékes lánggal felszikrázik, valószínűleg a tenger sodorta pont ide, de ez is több, mint a semmi.  
\- Köszönöm – mondja halkan a rémségnek, aki felé fordítja a fejét, és rápislog, mintha nem teljesen értené. Felé nyújtja a kezét, a sárkány lassan közelebb dugja az orrát, megszimatolja, végül hagyja, hogy megérintse. A rémek körülötte féltékenyen csettegnek és morognak, az egyikük megrágcsálja a pulóverét. Egészen megnyugszik, ezek a sárkányok nem akarják bántani őt, mindössze a királynőtől való félelmük miatt tesznek olyasmit, amit nem akarnak. Hablaty ismeri az érzést. Ha látna rá bármilyen esélyt, hogy változtathasson ezen a helyzeten, tenne valamit az ügy érdekében, de egyedül vajmi kevésnek érzi magát. Ráadásul még önmagán sem tud segíteni jelen pillanatban. Igazi patt helyzet.

Az emberek morognak és a fémhajók nyikorognak alatta, egy ideje nyugodtan ül a kormány mellett nem sokkal, elmondja, merre kell menni, de egyébként nem szól egy szót sem, Astrid nem messze tőle korábban elmesélt mindent, amit tudott róla és Hablatyról. Most már az apja is tudja, hogy barátok, hogy Hablaty járt a búvóhelyén, és járt a fészkükben. Pléhpofa csak sötéten néz maga elé, és nem szól az egészhez semmit, míg Bélhangos (neki is olajszaga van, mint Hablatynak volt párszor, ő az, akinek segíteni szokott) rácsodálkozott a történetre, de úgy tűnik, ő nincsen meglepődve, talán ő jobban ismeri Hablaty hozzáállását a világhoz. (És azt, hogy mindent fordítva csinál.)  
A sziget közelébe érve megborzong. Felerősödik a sárkányzsivaj, csak a fejét kapkodja, mert nem lát senkit, de érzi a szagukat, érzi, hogy mind itt vannak, hogy mennyivel jobban érezné magát a valódi alakban, hogy könnyebb lenne megvédeni magát, az ösztönök majdnem felülkerekednek, de visszatartja őket. Ha Hablatynak bármi baja esik, azaz ő hibája lesz, és nem tudná elviselni a gondolatot.  
A parthoz nem mehetnek túl közel, ezek nem olyan könnyű fahajók, amik csak úgy felfutnak a fövenyre, ezek fémszörnyek, muszáj távolságot tartaniuk, különben zátonyon végzik. Valami furcsa van a levegőben, megrezzenve hallgatózik. Mozgás hangja a part felől, a hegy lába felől, nem egészen biztos, hogy mi történik, és a hang.  
A hang, ahogyan egy nehéz tárgy esik, valami élettelen tömeg zuhan a levegőben. Éles döndülés mellettük, az egyik hajóról kiáltozás, üvöltözés hallatszik. Szikladarab hullott rá, megbillent, recsegett, és nem biztos, hogy a vízen marad. Fogatlan az első pillanatban megrémül, miért teszik ezt a társai? Miért ártanak másoknak, nem tudják, hogy nem kellene...? A második pillanat a haragé.  
A két férfi, akit őt őrzi a másik hajót figyelik, és az emberek nem veszik észre a feléjük tartó sziklát. Felugrik, előre rohan, egészen a hajó orráig, valaki utána üvölt egy Hé!-t, de nem érdekli, nagy levegő, belső forróság, és minden erejével tüzet fúj a sziklára. Érzi, hogy nem az igazi, de ez is megteszi: a szikla a vízbe hull előttük, sziszegve merül alá, gőz csap fel a nyomán. A korlátra bukik, gyengén kapaszkodik csak, nem szabadna ezt csinálnia, mikor ember próbál lenni, ez megviseli ezt a testet.  
Egy darabig nincsen újabb támadás, az emberek a közelébe óvakodnak, fegyver van náluk, bizalmatlanság süt róluk és félelem, de nem támadnak. Mielőtt Pléhpofa megkérdezné, azt mondja:  
\- Ha bajotok esne, Hablaty szomorú lenne, és azt nem akarom.  
\- Na tessék, még drámázunk is – jegyezi meg Bélhangos.  
\- Még, hogy egy sárkány védjen meg minket... – dörmögi maga elé Pléhpofa olyan hangon, mint akinek ez nagyon nem tetszik. Nem jó az az ember, akinek a büszkeségét sértik, ezt még Fogatlan is pontosan tudja. Ő sem szereti ezt, nagyot tud harapni érte.  
\- El akarsz süllyedni vagy nem? – szegezi neki a kérdést, ahogy elfordul, a következő sziklát is feléjük repítik. Mielőtt becsapódhatna, elkapja, és visszadobja; a rövid kőomlás hangjai felelnek.  
Szárnyak hangját hallja, ismerős ütemek egymás mellett, és ismerős csattogó-morgó hang valahonnan a közelből, majd egy szikla mögül előkerül Üzenőszél, mielőtt azonban bármit megtudhatna tőle, újabb szikladarabok indulnak a part felől.  
Ezeket még a föld felett elkapják a többiek: itt van mindenki. Kampó maga alá ejt egyet, leugrik és emberként egyenesedik fel mellette.  
\- Csak ilyen embermódszerekre telik? Fedezékből támadni? – horkant fel, és felkapja, hajítja vissza, olyan erővel, amivel senki más nem lenne képes. – Legalább használnátok a tüzet, de ez...  
\- Ne adj nekik ötleteket – mondja füstös-rekedt hangon Töf.  
\- Ez az, ne adj nekik ötleteket – ismétli karcos hangon Böf, és felvihognak mind a ketten.  
Viharbogár berepül a hegy lábához, fordul egyet és leszáll a többiek mellett.  
\- Csak hárman vannak – jelenti nyugodtan.  
\- Nem nagy buli – közli kissé csalódottan Kampó. – Hé, meddig lógsz még? – fordul hátra felé.  
\- Éppen fogoly vagyok – mutatja fel a karjait.  
Egy rezzenés, oldalra kapja a fejét. Glaedr áll tőle nem messze. A tekintete nem dühös, mégis kavarog körülötte valami. És rádöbben, mit tett. Nyel egyet, amikor Glaedr elindul felé. Már az emberekkel sem foglalkozik.  
\- Sajnálom! – nyögi ijedten, s hátrálni kezd. – Tudom-tudom, ez butaság volt, szörnyen nagy butaság, és igazad van, mikor mondod azokat a tojáshéjas dolgokat, és sajnálom, nem kellett volna, de Hablaty... – Elharapja a hadarást, már nincs hová hátrálnia. Glaedr a vállára teszi az embermancsát.  
\- Nem tőlem kell bocsánatot kérned, hanem a barátodtól – mondja nyugodtan. Megfogja a láncokat és eltöri őket. – Menj, hozd ki onnan az emberfiókát. Biztosan nagyon vár már téged.  
\- Megyek! – rikkantja, s a belső lángja teljesen átforrósítja. Végre tehet valamit, valamit igazán!  
\- Mi is mehetünk? – kérdi Kampó.  
\- Nem. Álmodozó most még a lángját is adná, hogy megmentse az emberfiút. Ti nem, ezért nem mentek vele. – Határozottan bólint a szavakra.  
\- Találjátok ki, mi legyen a királynővel, ha már egyszer az orrába haraptam – mondja még, és rohan pár lépést, a korláttól elugrik, s szabadjára engedi minden erejét.  
Felüvölt, hallják csak a hangját, látni nem láthatják, tökéletesen rejtőzködik, odalent az emberek kiáltoznak valamit, a miheztartás végett szétlő egy újabb szikladarabot még röptében, majd fordul egyet és besuhan a barlang bejáratán.  
_Jövök, Hablaty!_

Astrid megdermedve bámulja a másik sárkányt. Mert sárkány, nem lehet más, a kisugárzása... letaglózó. Pedig csak egy magas és szikár vénember millió ránccal és ezüstszínű hajjal. A tartása egyenes, a léptei energikusak, a karjai-lábai hosszúak, s még Fogatlan is meghátrált előle, pedig ő a jelek szerint nem tartozik engedelmességgel senkinek, mégis úgy nyüszített, mint egy ijedt kölyökkutya a szidástól. A sárkány egy pillanatig még a semmibe vesző éjfúria után néz, majd feléjük fordul. Nem igazán félősek, de mindenki belerezzen az arany pillantásba.  
\- Igazán sajnálom, hogy a fiókám ennyi bajt okozott, igyekszem mindent elrendezni. Addig is jobb lesz, ha valamivel távolabb hajóztok a szigettől, itt hamarosan elszabadul a pokol.  
A sárkány elfordul tőlük és a hajó orra felé veszi az irányt. Mielőtt otthagyná őket, mély levegőt vesz, úgy tűnik, csak könnyedén kifújja, a lehelete nyomán gőz csap fel a vízből, s hamarosan beteríti a hajók környékét.  
\- Üzenőszél! – szól még, mire a rettenetes rém ugrik a közelükben lévő szikláról. – Te leszel a szemünk és a fülünk. Szólj nekünk, ha bármi megtámadná az emberhajókat. – A rém csetteg valamit válaszul majd felül a hajó legmagasabb pontjára, s érdeklődve forgatja a fejét.  
A sárkány elhagyja a hajót, a gőzfelhő nem múlik, csak egyre sűrűbb.  
\- Most mit csinálunk? – szólal meg Bélhangos.  
\- Eresszétek le a csónakot – rendelkezik Pléhpofa az átlagnál is dörgedelmesebb hangon. – Nem hagyom itt a fiamat. Senkinek nem kell velem jönnie.  
\- Azért biztosan nem árt eg y kis segítség – mondja Bélhangos.  
\- Hadd menjek én is – szólal meg hirtelen Astrid.  
Pléhpofa valamiért rábólint.  
\- Morgópóc, vezesd a hajókat a nyílt vízre. Majd jelzünk.  
Ezzel ők beugranak a csónakba.

A fejezetcím: 'Vezess haza... ördög"; Pléhpofa az első film hatvanhetedik percében. (Ez az egyik kedvenc mondatom a filmben *-* Egy egész regényt alapoztam rá~)  
* 'barát', izlandi


	9. The unholy offspring of lightning and

„The unholy offspring of lithning and death itself"

Hablaty csendesen beszélget a szörnyennagy rémséggel, akit az őrzésére rendeltek. A sárkány nem akarja bántani, csak megteszi, amit mondtak neki, nem akar bajt. Hablaty nem hibáztatja és nem próbál meg elszökni. Nincs is értelme. Azt persze nem sikerül kiszednie belőle, mégis mit akarnak tőle, de nem is lepődik meg. Kideríti viszont, hogy a királynő neve Vörös Halál*, ami nem túl biztató. Ezen gondolkodik, mikor éles csattantást hall, ami kintről érkezik. A sárkányok is felkapják a fejüket, fülelnek kifelé.  
Egy ideig csend van, semmiféle hang nem hallatszik a tenger moraján kívül, majd egy üvöltés. Egy ismerős kiáltás: egy éjfúria! Fogatlan? Itt? Nem szabadna idejönnie! Mire egyáltalán végiggondolja a tényt, sötét árny robban a helyiségbe és felüvölt, ez tényleg Fogatlan.  
\- Megnyugodhatsz – szól rá szinte vidáman. – Senki nem evett meg. – Fogatlan morog de a többi sárkány nem akar harcolni vele, hátra húzódnak előle, így jelez neki, hogy üljön fel a hátára. – Nem volt okom félni – mondja közben, mégis hatalmas megnyugvás, hogy láthatja.  
Amint Fogatlan elrúgja magát a barlang aljától, eget földet rázó üvöltés harsan végig a hegyen, hogy abba még a levegő is beleremeg, Fogatlan nekiütközik egy sziklának, zökkennek egyet és földet érnek. Az éjfúria a fejét rázza, az ő éles éles hallását biztosan jobban bántotta az előbbi hang, hiszen még Hablaty fejfájása is fellángol tőle.  
\- Most már félhetünk? – szólal meg, s megveregeti a sárkány nyakát. – Nyugalom, pajti – hajol a füleihez, óvatosan megsimogatva. – Ha kikerülünk innen, rögtön jobb lesz.  
Fogatlan azonban nem kap szárnyra, sőt, beugrik egy hasadékba, éles kiáltásokkal, rikoltásokkal, kapkodó szárnycsapásokkal több száz sárkány húz el felettük. A sereghajtók csoportjába csatlakoznak, egy halálos siklósárkányt követnek, mikor végre kiérnek, Hablaty úgy gondolja, jobb volt bent.  
A hasadék szája felé tart az apja, Bélhangos és Astrid megkérdőjelezhetetlen elszántsággal, ez már rosz folytatása a mai napnak.  
\- Most komolyan elhoztad apámat is? Hát ez remek – morogja maga elé, mikor Fogatlan a földre ugrik. Érzi, hogy menne tovább, de csak nem hagyhatják itt ezt a hármat.  
\- Hablaty! – Az apja elrántja Fogatlan közeléből, még mielőtt bármit mondhatna. – Nagyon jó magyarázatot várok erre a dologra, de most-  
\- Hová-hová olyan sietősen? – ugrik eléjük egy sárkány ember alakban vigyorogva. Hablaty a hangjáról felismeri. Fogatlan rámordul és eléjük ugrik, szárnyait kitárva. – Mi az, éjfúria? Nem volt elég a múltkor? Hogy van a nyakad? – idegesítő hangon felvihog, hogy a hideg futkározik a hátán tőle. Ő nem az a kedves fajta, mint azok, akikkel a barlangban volt.  
\- Fogatlan? – szólítja halkan Hablaty. Látja mozdulni az éjfúria füleit. – Ne hagyd, hogy felbosszantson, oké? – mondja lassan. A rémség felnevet, kitárja a szárnyait.  
És érkezik még kettő (egyikük húzza a lábát és még vérzik – ő rabolta el), mindegyikkel még Fogatlan sem tud megverekedni, egyre hátrébb húzódik hozzájuk, az apja és Bélhangos egymásnak vetett vállal, ők Astriddal egymás mellé kerülnek.  
\- _Van még a csodaszeredből?  
\- Ja, az egész hegyet felrobbantom vele – _morogja maga elé. Oldalra pillant, a tenger túl messze van még így is. Itt nincsenek pocsolyák.  
Még mielőtt a rémségek rájuk vetnék magukat, árnyék vetül rájuk. Egy újabb rémség és egy halálos siklósárkány, de ők a belső körhöz csatlakoznak.  
\- Kampó? Viharbogár? – szólítja őket. Mindketten biccentenek. – Remek, ők velünk vannak – jelenti megnyugodva.  
\- Mégis hány sárkány barátod van? – mordul fel Astrid.  
\- Egy kisebb fészekre való – feleli.  
\- _Irány a part, Bélhangos, értesítsd a többieket! –_ adja ki az utasítást az apja, amikor a sárkányok összeverekednek. Hablaty csak Fogatlant figyeli, Astrid úgy rángatja magával, mert nem tudja elszakítani a tekintetét a történésről. Fogalma sincs, hogy melyiküknek vagy nagyobb esélye: a fürgébb és kisebb éjfúriának, vagy a nagyobb és valamivel lassúbb, más mozgású szörnyennagy rémségnek. Reméli, a javukra billen a mérleg, de amikor a rémség fellángol, és Fogatlan alá kerül, nem ő látszik kijönni győztesen a csatából.  
\- Elég. – Glaedr hangja nyugodtan cseng, de a fiókái azonnal visszavonulnak, egyedül Fogatlan nem mozdul, ő nem tud. Glaedr arany tekintete élesen pillant a rémségekre, azok hátrálnak előle. Egyetlen pillanatig ráncolja a homlokát, ahogy arra néz, amelyik Fogatlant tartja, a rémség felszűkölve lemászik róla és arrébb kúszik a földhöz lapulva. Az éjfúria felugrik, és az ellenséges sárkányok meg Hablaty közé áll félúton. – Mondjátok meg a királynőnek, hogy Zöld Halál* van itt. Tolja elő az orrát a fészkéből vagy porig rombolom az egészet, míg nem marad más belőle csak törmelék és homok. – A hangja csak egy árnyalatnyit élesebb, mint szokott, mégis, egész lényéből árad a fenyegetés. A szörnyennagy rémségek vinnyogva elkotródnak, Glaedr feléjük fordul. Mögötte felbukkannak a többiek is: Bütyök, Böf, Töf és Üzenőszél is. – Vigyétek el az embereket a hajóikhoz – mondja a fiókáknak. – Menjetek vissza a fészekhez és várjatok meg. A királynőt bízzátok rám és utána szabadok vagytok. – Kedvesen rájuk mosolyog, szeretettel néz a sárkányokra, akiket a fiókáinak tekint. (Fogatlan mesélte korábban, hogy megszöktek a fészekből, Glaedr akkor fogadta be őket. Csak az éjfúria járt vissza a fészekhez, mert őt elkapták mikor szándékosan lemaradt.) – Indulás! – szól rájuk, mikor újabb üvöltés rázza meg a talpuk alatt a talajt.  
Fogatlan odaugrik hozzá, ideges, de nem tehet mást, ha ezt mondták neki. Hablaty felugrik a hátára, megsimogatja a nyakát, hátha ettől megnyugszik egy kicsit. Alig várja, hogy rendesen beszéljenek, de ennek még nincs itt az ideje.  
Viharbogár odalépdel Astrid mellé és behajlítja a lábait, hogy a lány fel tudjon rá ülni.  
\- Még mit nem! – dörren rájuk Pléhpofa.  
\- Ránk fog dőlni a sziget, most nincs időnk- – kezdi Hablaty, ám Kampó megunja az ácsorgást, szárnyra kap, fordul egyet és felkapja a férfit.  
\- Rendben-rendben! – emeli fel a jobbik kezét Bélhangos. – Én együttműködöm!  
\- Próbáljatok egy kicsivel lassabban repülni, nehogy leessenek – szól Hablaty végül, és végre felszállhatnak az egyre inkább remegő szigetről.  
A szirtek közt suhannak, a nyílt tengeren még sötét van, a hajók fénypontoknak tűnnek a távolban. Hablaty kiadja az úti célt, aztán hátra-hátrapislog, mi történik a szigeten. Felhangzik egy másik üvöltés, egy sokkal mélyebb és zengőbb, hiába erőlteti a szemeit, nem látja, Glaedr milyen sárkány. (Pedig szívesen lerajzolná, akár emlékezetből.) Fogatlan is egyre lassít, lemarad Bütyök mögött is, aki Bélhangost hozza, még egy kört is tesz, hogy jobban lásson. Hablaty kíváncsi lenne, az ő szemei vajon többet mutatnak-e, mint a sajátjai?  
Sorban ereszkednek alá: előbb Bütyök, megszabadulva a terhétől el is távolodik a hajótól; másodjára Kampó, aki az utazáshoz képest finoman teszi le Pléhpofát és szárnyal is tovább; majd Viharbogár, aki nyugodtan, bár éles szemmel és ugrásra készen figyeli az embereket maga körül, s aki meglepetten néz Astridra, mikor a lány megköszöni, hogy elhozta, s a kezéhez simítja az orrát. Fogatlan a hajó másik végét választja, itt nincsenek annyian, s így nem is figyeli mindenki. Nem változik emberré.  
\- Később találkozunk, ugye? – kérdi, mire Fogatlan odadugja az orrát hozzá, csendben dorombol, egyetlen nyugodt perc, amíg dörren az apja hangja mögöttük. Valahogy soha nem beszélt vele ennél halkabban vagy bármilyen más hangsúllyal. Hablaty vesz egy mély levegőt, hátrébb lép. – Akkor majd-  
\- Nem! Megtiltom, hogy még egyszer találkozz ezzel a bestiával!  
\- Fogatlan többször is megmentett engem, apa – válaszolja a tőle telhető legtöbb türelemmel.  
\- Ahogy hallottam, ő is kevert bajba – vágja rá.  
\- Én engedtem el, mikor kábelekbe gabalyodott egy tetőn, szóval én csináltam magamnak!  
\- Meg kellett volna ölnöd!  
\- Nem fogok bocsánatot kérni azért, mert nem vagyok olyan, mint te! Ők egyáltalán nem veszélyesek! Csak azért tesznek minden rosszat, mert Vörös Halál kényszeríti őket! Ott ültem köztük védtelenül órákig a barlangban, és egyikük sem akart megtámadni! Még fényt is gyújtottak nekem, hogy lássak!  
\- Anyádat egy ilyen szörnyeteg ragadta el! – Amennyire belemelegedett a vitába, most úgy eláll a szava. Mély csend ereszkedik a hajóra.  
\- Ezért nem tudsz ezen továbblépni – szólal meg halkan, szinte suttogva. – És a bosszúdba belerángattad az egész falut, és belerángatnál engem is. Csakhogy én ezt nem akarom.  
Idehallatszik a két sárkány üvöltése a szigetről, nem hangzik jól. Hablaty odahátrál Fogatlanhoz, aki mellékuporodik anélkül, hogy kérné.  
\- Ha most elmész, nem vagy a fiam többé – közli az apja.  
_\- Sokkal több megértést és kedvességet kaptam tőlük pár hét alatt, mint tőletek egész életemben_ – jelenti ki hangosan, miközben felkapaszkodik Fogatlan hátára. Megveregeti a sárkány nyakát, aki a levegőbe ugrik, s elsuhan vele. – Na mit szólsz – morogja maga elé –, kitagadtak. – Fogatlan mormog, szűköléshez hasonló hangot hallat, megpróbálja a lábához simítani a fejét egy pillanatra repülés közben. – Most már magaddal viszel északra? Jobban bírom ám a hideget, mint hinnéd. Horgászni is egész jól tudok, és- – Újabb üvöltés hangzik fel a sziget felől. – Nézzük meg, mi van Glaedrral – szól hirtelen. – Talán jól jön neki a segítség. – Fogatlannak ezt nem kell kétszer mondani.  
_Nem hiszem el, hogy inkább választom Vörös Halált, mint az apámmal való beszélgetést._

Glaedr nem áll vesztésre, de nyerésre sem igazán. Mindketten akkorák külön-külön, mint egy-egy hegy, csakhogy a hegyek általában nem támadnak egymásra égszaggató és földrepesztő üvöltéssel. És nem hűek a nevükhöz sem: Vörös Halál inkább a szürke és a sötétkék különböző árnyalatait viseli kelletlen összhangban, s Hablaty elképzelni sem tudja, milyen régóta ül a hegy gyomrában, úgy, hogy napi rutinjában csak az evés szerepel. Ezzel szemben Zöld Halál teste vörös-arany színű, csupa izom és csont, szikár alkat, akár csak Glaedr emberként. Gyorsabb is és veszélyesebbnek is tűnik, viszont kisebb. Lehetetlen megjósolni, melyik végez a másikkal.  
Fogatlan egy biztonságos távolban lévő szirtre ereszkedik le, nyomban alakot cserél, ahogy Hablaty leugrik róla. Nem egyenesedik fel, csak a szirt szélébe kapaszkodva figyeli az eseményeket.  
\- Van ötleted, hogyan segíthetünk?  
\- A szemükben mi olyanok vagyunk, mint a te szemedben egy légy, ami zavaróan repked körülötted – mondja halkan.  
\- Mit teszel egy léggyel? – teszi fel a költői kérdést Hablaty. – Lecsapod!  
\- Ha követem a logikádat, ez esetben mi lapulunk ki – jegyzi meg Fogatlan felé fordulva, de a szemei ragyognak, érdekli, mi a terv.  
\- Nem, ha elég gyorsak vagyunk. Elég gyorsak vagyunk?  
\- De még mennyire – vigyorog rá, és ez egy igazi, sárkányos ragadozóvigyor.

Végighallgatja Hablaty tervét, és úgy érzi, be kell válnia, hiszen ez Hablaty terve. Eddig mindig minden sikerült, amit ő talált ki, mert ő valahogy úgy van összerakva, hogy sikerüljön. Nem is érti, a többi ember, a fészektársai miért nem látják ezt. Miért nem látják, hogy Hablaty mennyi eshetőségen tud végigszaladni gondolatban egyetlen pillanat alatt. (És milyen hirtelen döntésre tud jutni néha. Mint amikor megmentette az áramtól.) De most nagyon is biztos benne, hogy alaposan végiggondolja a dolgot, és úgy dönti el, mi legyen.  
Azt a részt, amikor Hablaty beleejti a furcsa szagú kapszulát a tengerbe Vörös Halál lába mellé, és az úgy robban, mintha ő köpött volna lángot, nem egészen érti. De vannak ilyen dolgok Hablaty körül, amiket hiába mond el neki türelmesen, nem teljesen biztos benne, hogy valaha érteni fogja őket, ez is ilyen. Ahogyan az ember csiszol lángot úgy, hogy neki nem a belsejéből jön. Glaedr is mondott erről valamit, de neki ez már akkor furcsának tűnt.  
Vörös Halál felmordul, feléjük kapja a fejét, Fogatlan felüvölt, hogy rá figyeljen, hogy elterelje a figyelmet Zöld Halálról. Elröppen a királynő mellett, majd rögtön besuhan egy szirt mögé, ami darabokra törik, mert Vörös Halál utána kap és a mozdulattal lerombolja. Felröppen, fordul egyet az éles emelkedésből, érzéssel repül és merészen, szívvel és minden lángjával, nincs felesleges mozdulat vagy egy áramlatnyi hiba. Zöld Halál nekiront a Vörösnek míg az rájuk figyel, s Fogatlan zuhan is lefelé, lángot köp.  
Hablaty rikkant valamit a hátán, majd előre hajol és amennyire tudja, átfogja a karjaival. „Repülj, ahogy akarsz, nem fogok leesni." Muszáj bíznia benne, hogy képes tartani magát, mert mindenre nem figyelhet egyszerre.  
Vörös Halál felüvölt, ez valami olyasmit jelent, hogy „kotródj az utamból, éjfúria", lángot okád rájuk, de csak a forróságot érzi, kikerüli a támadást és magasabbra szárnyal. Visszanéz, Zöld Halál bizonyára rájött már, mit terveznek, mert kiterjeszti szárnyait s felrúgja magát a levegőbe. A királynő mozdul utánuk, kitárja a szárnyait és nehézkesen felszáll. Légi csata, Fogatlan körülöttük röpköd, mind a kettő körül óvatosan, s egy pillanatban, mikor a királynő feje mellett suhan el, odakap a karmával az egyik szeméhez. Az üvöltést lángtenger követi, Fogatlan alig tud biztonságos távolba repülni előle, lebukik a víz fölé szorosan, Vörös Halál megtaszítja Zöld Halált, aki a tengerbe csapódik, s átcsap felettük egy hullám, egy másodpercnyi hideg zuhany, és a menetszél jeges karmai, amiket Fogatlan még így sem érez teljes erejükkel, és most nem fordul meg a fejében az, hogy Hablaty viszont igen.  
Üvölt, s a királynő elől magasra emelkedik, minden éles kanyarját lánggömb kíséri, kék-lila robbanások az éjszakában, az éjfúria soha nem vét célt. Egyetlen probléma akad: megfeledkezik arról a lángról, amit még az embertestben fújt, az utolsó támadás elég gyengére sikerül. Zöld Halál nem mozdul a vízben. Most aztán bajban vannak, ha eddig nem-  
\- Menj közelebb a fejéhez, mielőtt tüzet fújna ránk! – kiabál Hablaty a hátáról. – Van egy ötletem!  
Nem tudja, mit tervez, de megteszi, cakkos kanyarokkal, rövid ívekkel teljesíti a kérést, a királynő biztosan örül, hogy a zavaró kis sárkány a közelébe jött, eltátja a száját, biztosan örül, hiszen nem tudja, hogy túljárnak az eszén, látja, hogy gyűjti a gázt, amit aztán lángra lobbanthat és rájuk fújhat, de ez nem sikerülhet, hiszen-  
Mire észreveszi magát, Hablaty könnyű súlya eltűnik a hátáról, mire észreveszi magát, Hablaty Vörös Halál szájába veti magát.*** Pördüléssel ugrik utána, mit tervez, a vacsorája akar lenni? _„Mindkettőnknek megvan az oka rá, hogy szembeszálljon vele... legalább veled ne tegyék azt, amit velem is tettek éveken át." _A hatalmas állkapocs rájuk zárul, éles fájdalom, és egy aprócska szikra.  
Perzselő hőség lobban,végigfut a sárkány irdatlan belsejében, a meglepettségtől, a fájdalomtól eltátja a száját, Fogatlan elkapja Hablatyot, akit a robbanás ereje felé sodor, szárnyra kap, mielőtt lezuhannának, s itt rekednének.  
Később fogalma sincsen, hogyan jutottak ki élve, abban biztos, hogy a teste kicsúszott az irányítása alól, a mozdulatok esetlenek és ügyetlenek lettek, mégis valami nagyon puhán landoltak, s hirtelen nem is hűvös, de egyenesen hideg lett. Nem emlékszik semmi többre az egészből.

A fejezetcím: „A villám és a halál istentelen ivadéka"; a Sárkányok Könyve írja az éjfúriáról.

*Vörös Halál az első filmben a fészek királynője, legalábbis a fandom így látszott elnevezni (mivel a soundtrackban Zöld Halálnak van nevezve, így kérdés, miért, de ez van xD).  
**Zöld Halál a könyv [Így neveld a sárkányodat Írta: III. Harákoló Harald, Óvikingről fordította Cressida Cowell] szereplője. A történet szerint két hatalmas, hegyméretű sárkány sodródik partra Hibbant-szigeten, két Sárkányus Giganticus Maximus, egyikük Vörös Halál, a másikuk Zöld Halál. Harlad egy Ördögien Okos Tervvel összeugrasztja őket...  
*** … melynek végén az egyik szájában végzi, ahonnan Fogatlan menti ki.  
Annyit változtattam, hogy a mi Glaedrunk itt jó sárkány, az eredetiben Zöld Halál a vacsorájának tekinti Haraldot.  
Az első könyvet és az első filmet összehasonlító kis véleményfélét firkáltam a blogomra, amit itt találtok [never-marauders-land. blogspot. hu /2014/01/viking-bestseller-minel-hangosabban. html].


	10. Against the light, too strong, blow

„Against the light, too strong, blow a fuse now"

Glaedr nem néz fel, amikor nyílik az Ivó ajtaja, Fogatlan már akkor az ajtót nézi, mikor meghallja, hogy a közelben autó motorja áll le – ismerős hang, a gépek hangjainak is vannak ütemei, és ő elég sokat képes megjegyezni belőlük. Ez az ütem egy lángokba fúlt éjszakára emlékezteti és egy pánikszagú hajnalra. Nem szereti, megfeszül.  
A küszöbön Termetes Pléhpofa áll, egyetlen töredékpillanatig azt latolgatja, bejöjjön-e, tényleg belépjen-e egy sárkányfészekbe, vesz egy mély levegőt, kihúzza magát és határozottan beteszi maga után az ajtót. Fogatlan nem mozdul, az érdeklődése tagadhatatlan, ám nem akarja ezt jelezni felé. Glaedr mosolyog, bár ez nem a megszokott görbület az arcán, inkább egy afféle muszáj-mosoly az ember felé, ahogy otthagyja a pultot és elé lép.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy eljött – mondja, s a hangsúlyban van valami, amit nem hallott még, valami tartózkodás és hozzá annyira nem illő rezzenés. Glaedr szereti az emberek társaságát, bizonyára azért, mert ő már megérti őket. Fogatlan nem képes visszafogni magát, ezért furcsa pillantásokat kap, ha emberekkel társalog. (Hablaty soha nem nézett rá furcsán. _Hablaty..._)  
Előre nyújtja a kezét, látszik, hogy Pléhpofa nem akarja megérinteni, de megteszi, s az egész helyiségben vihar előtti csend honol. Fogatlan fejében megfordul, hogy el kéne mennie, amíg még lehet, itt hagyni őket. Ez nem olyasmi, amibe egy magafajta fióka beleütheti az orrát – ám a kíváncsiság túl erős benne.  
\- Álmodozó, köszönj a vendégünknek – szól rá Glaedr, ami kizökkenti a gondolatokból.  
\- Jó napot – mondja lassan, míg a barna szemek rávillannak, és biccent felé, félig felemelkedik ültéből, ne mondhassák, hogy tiszteletlen. Ha rajta múlna, nem tenné, de ezzel is Glaedr lenne megvádolva. Felhúzza a lábait a székre és próbál az újságba temetkezni, amit eddig unottan lapozgatott.  
\- Két dolog miatt hívtam ide – kezdi Glaedr, s int az egyik asztal felé. – Megkínálhatom valamivel?  
\- Nem, köszönöm. – Legalább az udvariaskodást követi. Leül egy székre, Glaedr vele szemben helyezkedik el, ő pontosan rálátna mindkettejükre, de nem emeli fel a fejét az újságból, nem néz egy asztallal arrébb.  
\- Ha nem tévedek, ezek Harald értékei – mondja, s Fogatlan odapillant: a zsebkés, a kis ezüstszínű _valami _meg a nagy becsben tartott fejhallgató kerülnek az asztalra egyesével.  
\- Igen... – bólint rá a férfi. Fogatlan tudja, hogy az előbbi kettőt Hablaty tőle kapta. – Ez meg? – Pléhpofa felemeli a zsebkést, az nehezen nyílik, mert ráragadt valami. Valami, aminek orrfacsaróan keserű, ismerős szaga van.  
\- Vér – feleli nyugodtan Glaedr nyugodtan. Tart egy pillanatnyi szünetet, majd: – Valahol a világban egy sárkány talán örökre viseli a nyomát annak, hogy elrabolta a fiút. – A férfi sokáig nézi a kést, majd a másik tárgyért nyúl. Felkattintja a fedelét, apró, kékes láng gyúl rajta.  
\- A szikra – szólal meg Fogatlan és megfeledkezve magáról felugrik.  
\- Szállj le az asztalról – szól rá Glaedr, s csak most veszi észre, hogy az asztallapon guggol.  
\- Bocsánat – morogja, és a deszkapadlóra ugrik majd érdeklődve közelebb hajol. – Ennek mi a neve?  
\- Vihargyújtó – válaszolja Glaedr készségesen. – Arra szolgál, hogy az emberek könnyen meg tudják gyújtani a gázzal működő lámpást vagy a dohányt, amikor fúj a szél.  
\- Szóval ezzel... – motyogja maga elé. – Nem tudtam elképzelni, hogyan csinált lángot.  
\- Tegyük össze a történetet, mielőtt folytatnánk – kéri a sárkány ránézve. Hátrál egy lépést és összefonja a karjait a mellkasa előtt. Nem akarja elmondani. Tudja, hogy az ő hibája az egész, de nem akarja elmondani. – Annyit kértem, hogy vigyétek vissza az embereket a hajóikra és jöjjetek vissza a fészekbe. Mindenki megtette, kivéve téged. Itt az ideje, hogy magyarázatot adj a történtekre. – Könnyebb lenne, ha Galedr mérges lenne rá. Ha látná rajta, hogy dühös, hogy tombolni akar, üvölteni és lángot fújni. De ő türelmes, és tudja, hogy sokkal nagyobb büntetés, ha így viselkedik vele.  
Mélyet sóhajt. Ez alól nem bújik ki. Perdít egyet a széken, ami az asztal mellett áll, és a támlába kapaszkodva leül rá.  
\- Először azt akartam tenni, amit mondtál, de amikor leszálltunk a hajón, veszekedtek és kiabáltak, én nem tudom, hogy miről, mert nem értettem belőle semmit, csak láttam, hogy Hablatynak fáj, és eljöttünk. Akkor mondta, hogy menjünk, nézzük meg, mi van veled, hátha kell segítség, úgyhogy visszafordultunk. – Innen csak mesél és mesél, megakadó szavakkal, néha kicsit összekeverve a történések sorrendjét, de koncentrálnia kell, már legalább három napja embertestben van, ilyenkor már nehéz sokat beszélni egyszerre, de nem tehet mást. Egészen addig jut, hogy Hablaty után ugrott Vörös Halál szájába, s hogy a lángolás után nem sokra emlékszik.  
Glaedr kapta el őket, különben lezuhannak. Még így is...  
\- Az én hibám az egész – fűzi hozzá.  
\- Mindannyiunk hibája – javít rajta az idős sárkány.  
\- De végső soron...  
\- Ha nem értek oda időben, valószínűleg meghalok, ezért hát hálával tartozom nektek – mondja ellentmondást nem tűrőn. – És ezért engedélyt szeretnénk kérni, hogy meglátogathassuk Haraldot a kórházban.  
Pléhpofa eddig csendben hallgatta a történetet, most felnéz, a szemei élesek, majd vissza az asztalra, s rábólint. Fogatlan nem biztos benne, hogy Hablaty látni akarja őt a történtek után.

Az orvosok valami poszttraumás viselkedésről beszélnek, amikor azt hiszik, hogy nem hallja őket. Az igazság az, hogy semmi kedve beszélgetni bárkivel is, főleg nem arról, hogyan érzi most magát, mit gondol, mit fog most csinálni. Amióta felébredt, nem szólt senkihez, nem akart enni vagy inni, csak a plafont bámulta, és úgy gondolta: megérdemeli. Talán nem döntött helyesen, talán nincs értelme a miért-pont-én gondolatoknak.  
Azt sem tudja, hogyan került egyáltalán kórházba. Valaki volt bent nála korábban, mert a netbookja és a vázlatfüzet a bagolymintás tolltartóval együtt ott hever az éjjeliszekrényen. Még írásban sem hajlandó kommunikálni az orvosokkal, egyszerűen csak hagyják békén. Rajzolni nincs kedve, ezért rendszerint csak firkál, ráadásul a vihargyújtó egy helyen megégette a kezét mert felforrósodott, úgyhogy a ceruzát fogni is kellemetlen, de kusza vonalakat még így is tud firkálni. Többször átlapozza a füzetet, belejavít egy-két rajzba, néhányat folytat pár vonással és mindet megunja.  
Akkor is ölében a füzet, amikor Fogatlan bedugja a fejét a kórterem ajtaján. Csak a szeme sarkából látja, hogy valaki nem-fehérben, odapillant, megdermed. Tehát él és jól van. Az arany tekintet mégis aggodalmas, az arckifejezése egészen riadt, ő nem érti, mégis akaratlanul mosolyodik el, mire Fogatlan is felragyog. Határozottan lép be a terembe, s mire észrevehetné magát, már az ágy mellett áll és őt öleli. Annyira megnyugtatja a jelenléte, a vállába fúrja az arcát, és nem számít semmi, csak, hogy itt van.  
\- Azt hittem, mérges vagy – szólal meg a sárkány.  
\- Azt hittem, te vagy mérges – mormogja vissza, a hangja rekedt, megköszörüli a torkát.  
\- Nem vagyok.  
\- Én sem. – Fogatlan rávigyorog, a szemei vidáman ragyognak. Hablatynak semmi kedve kibújni az ölelésből, mégiscsak muszáj, mert a sárkányfiú nem egyedül érkezett.  
Az apja és Glaedr.  
Az összesen két kínos beszélgetés egyetlen nap alatt. Még mindig visszakívánkozik Vörös Halál karmai (fogai) közé.  
Mély levegőt vesz, ahogy hátrébb húzódik és felnéz rájuk.  
\- Apa, Glaedr – biccent feléjük. Még mindig inkább egy sárkányt választana.  
\- Hogy vagy, fiam? – kérdi az apja. Annyira nem illik hozzá ez a kérdés, annyira nem tud mit kezdeni vele.  
\- Kösz, jól. – Már ajkára bukna a kérdés, miszerint mikor engedik ki, de aztán eszébe jut, hogy legutóbb, mikor beszéltek, ki lett tagadva, úgyhogy visszanyeli és a kórház-fehér takaróra függeszti a tekintetét.  
\- Ennek mindannyian nagyon örülünk – szól Glaedr. Nem mosolyog, mégis van benne valami vidámság.  
\- Fiam, beszélhetünk négyszemközt? – kérdi az apja, mire felpillant.  
\- Mondanám, hogy kimegyek, de...  
\- Gyere, Álmodozó, a fészekbeli dolgok nem tartoznak ránk. Szükséged van valamire, Harald?  
\- Nem, köszönöm – válaszolja, s egy pillanatra mosolyog, mert Fogatlan összeborzolja a haját. Szereti ezt a mozdulatot.  
A két sárkány elhagyja a helyiséget, ketten maradnak. Más nincs a kórteremben, tegnap ment haza.  
Az apja odahúzza a széket és leül az ágy mellé, Hablaty a netbook tetejére csúsztatja a füzetet.  
\- Amit mondtam... – kezdi lassan, de elakad. Látszik, hogy vívódik, hogy bánja a történteket. – A hajón... nagyon sajnálom.  
\- Én is – mondja kis csend után.  
\- Igazán... bátor dolog volt...  
\- Én inkább ostobának mondanám. – Kínosan elmosolyodik.  
\- Ostoba, de bátor – hagyja rá, és ebben hallgatólagosan megegyeznek. – Nem megismételendő, de büszke vagyok rád – teszi hozzá. Majd: – Tényleg jól vagy? Az orvos azt mondta, nem eszel.  
\- Nincs étvágyam – megvonja a vállát. – Mikor mehetek vissza? – kérdi végül. Soha nem hívja otthonnak az aktuális tartózkodási helyüket.  
\- Amint rendesen eszel, és az orvosok is úgy látják – hangzik a válasz, pont valami ilyesmitől tartott.  
\- Addig belehalok az unalomba – morogja maga elé bosszúsan.  
\- Lesz, aki szórakoztasson, úgy hiszem. – Egy aprócska mosolyféle mimika játszik a rengeteg szakáll és bajusz alatt, és Hablaty nem hisz a szemének. Az apja mosolyog? Őrá? Miféle furcsa álom ez? – Visszahívom a barátaidat, biztosan ők is szeretnének beszélni veled. – Hablaty bámul rá meglepetten. Komolyan kórházba kell kerülnie ahhoz, hogy az apja ne csak dörgedelmes hangon beszéljen hozzá arról, hogy mennyire nem úgy viselkedik, ahogyan kellene?  
Fogatlan odatelepszik az ágya sarkába, érdeklődve figyel körbe-körbe, miközben egyik szeme mindig Hablatyon függ. Glaedr hoz neki kekszet és ásványvizet meg valami rostos üdítőt, ő megpróbálkozik az evéssel, pár falat sikerül is, napok óta az első szilárd étel.  
Glaedr valamiért köszönetet mond neki és Fogatlannak, olyasmit mond, hogy az életét mentették meg, és ezért hálás. Elhozta a vihargyújtót, amiről azt hitte, elveszett a tűzben, s még működik is. Elhozta a zsebkést, amiről azt hitte, sosem látja már viszont, és amit meg kell majd takarítani. És elhozta a fejhallgatóját (a negyedik legértékesebb holmija), amit szintén eltemetett magában. Így a veszteségei redukálódnak a ledlámpára és a mobiltelefonjára. A veszteségeiről nem beszélünk.  
\- Kérdezhetek valamit? – néz Glaedrra később.  
\- Mit mondtam neked a kérdésekről – mosolyog rá cinkosul az idős sárkány.  
\- Igaz is – biccent. – Szóval én ezt az egészet nem értem annyira. Mármint rendben, Fogatlan magával vitt a fészekbe, mert úgy gondolta, hogy ha egyedül hagy valahol, az veszélyesebb, mintha vele tartok, ahol tud rám figyelni. De tényleg ennyire feldühödött a királynő meg az a pár sárkány, aki vele volt, hogy meg akarták ölni érte Fogatlant? Vörös Halál szemében én nem lehettem több egy porszemnél.  
\- Talán igazad van – mondja Glaedr, s az arcára árnyék költözik, a száznyi ránc hirtelen ezernyinek tűnik. – De nem te vagy az első ember, aki ebben a fészekben járt, s a sárkányemlékezet vele volt, mert emlékezett, mekkora galibát csinált egy ember ott korábban, ezért nem akart futni hagyni téged vagy Álmodozót.  
\- A barátod járt korábban a fészekben? – kérdezi.  
\- Mindenki követ el hibákat. Nem akartam, hogy a múlt ismételje önmagát, és még egy ember végzetét lelje azon a helyen – mondja nagyon komolyan. – S végül két fiókának kellett megmentenie szégyenszemre. Hát ennyit ér egy vén sárkány becsülete.  
\- Te is megmentettél minket – emlékezteti Hablaty. – És befogadtad őket, mikor nem volt hová menniük. Ez is sokat jelent – erősködik. Glaedr végre rámosolyog, a mosolya azt üzeni, hiába erőlködik, nem győzi meg.  
\- Nos, azt hiszem, ezért mondtam neked, amit mondtam. Most megyek, gyógyulj meg minél hamarabb, az ilyen fiókák, mint te, amúgy sem tudnak sokáig nyugton maradni.  
\- Igyekszem – biccent.  
\- Ne maradj ki éjszakára – pillant még Fogatlanra figyelmeztetően, aki csak bólint, és egy pillanatra valami árnyék suhan át az arcán.  
Glaedr nélkül a beszélgetés egy kissé megáll, addig Hablaty megpróbál inni az édesből is, de nem megy, egy korty után feladja. Ráadásul fáradtnak is érzi magát, úgyhogy hamarosan ledől aludni, Pléhpofának is mennie kell.

Fogatlan az ágyra borulva alszik, mikor felébred. Mozdulatlanul figyeli, és percekig csak örül, hogy mind a ketten élnek. Olyan hihetetlen dolog, mindketten túlélték, pedig egyiküknek sem volt biztosítéka rá. Elmosolyodik, és nem tudja megállni, hogy ne simítson bele ujjaival a fekete tincsekbe, amik valahogy mindig puhák és fényesek és semmi közük a sárkány pikkelyeihez. Fogatlan feldorombol álmában, mosoly költözik az ajkaira. Felhunyorog egyik szemével, majd a reszelős dorombolás egyre hangosabb lesz, ahogy a füle felett vakargatja és a sárkányfiú lelkesen dörgölőzik a kezéhez, míg ujjai leszaladnak a nyakán, visszahúzza a kezét. Fogatlan felkapja a fejét, rosszallóan ráncolja a homlokát.  
\- Nna, ez tetszik, csináld még – mormogja közelebb bújva, de csak elfordítja a fejét. Zavarban van, maga sem érti teljesen, miért.  
\- Majd később – mondja. – Izé, Fogatlan...  
\- Hm?  
\- Segítenél kimenni mosdóra? Apámnak biztosan eszébe sem jutott, hogy kéne egy bot vagy valami...  
\- Segítek – feleli mindenféle egyéb kommentár nélkül, aminek Hablaty nagyon örül.  
Felül, lehúzza magáról a takarót, lelógatja lábait az ágyról. Bár az orvosok már megengedték neki korábban, most próbál meg először felállni. A bal lábából lábszárközépig hiányzik. Ő maga csak az éles fájdalomra emlékszik, semmi egyébre. Hogy hol, vagy mikor történt pontosan. Az orvosok azt mondták, menthetetlen volt. Akkor sem tudna vele járni, ha megmarad. Szóval ezen a részén nem rágódik sokat. Majd szerez valami műmancsot, mint amilyen Bélhangosnak is van, nem nagy dolog. Egyelőre egy bot is megtenné.  
Nem az egyensúly hiánya lepi meg leginkább, hanem az, hogy mennyire gyenge. Egész súlyával Fogatlanra nehezedik, aki átkarolja a hóna alatt és megtartja.  
\- Foglak, rendben? – mormolja a fülébe megnyugtatóan.  
\- Oké. Na, gyerünk.  
A mosdó az ágyával szembeni ajtó, nagyjából ötlépésnyi táv, mellette van a zuhanyzó. Azt egyelőre hanyagolja, lévén, hogy az apja tényleg semmit nem hozott neki, mióta bent van (négy nap altatás és három nap félébrenlét), szóval egész listát kell majd írnia neki, mire is van szüksége, ha még sokáig itt tartják.  
Fogatlan minden egyes lépésnél olyan szilárdan tartja, hogy megnyugszik: elesni biztosan nem fog. Persze, tudja, hogy a sárkány sokkal erősebb nála fizikailag, ezért a második lépés után nem aggódik ezen, bátrabban kapaszkodik belé, egyik karjával a vállába, a másik kezével a felkínált kezébe, ujjaik szinte összekulcsolva. A sárkány csendesen, kedves mormol neki biztató félszavakat. Az egész lényéből árad a forróság, s ahhoz képest, hogy majdnem megsült az óriási sárkány szájában, ez megnyugtatja, ahogyan a közelsége is. Mire elérnek a mosdó ajtajáig, bőven kimelegszik, nem tudja eldönteni, hogy azért mert ennyire gyenge a sok fekvés után, vagy tényleg ilyen megterhelő a feladat. A kettő közé tippeli a valóságot. (A valóságnak ehhez a kettőhöz félig van csak köze.)  
Visszafelé majdnem kiesik a mosdó ajtón, Fogatlan éppen időben kapja el.  
\- Hoppá! – mosolyog rá. – Kérlek, egyelőre ne törd magad össze – kéri pimaszul vigyorogva, és nem hagyja felállni, hanem egyszerűen felkapja helyette. – Nem szeretném, ha megerőltetnéd magad, úgyhogy most segítek, de ne kényelmesedj el nagyon – mondja vidáman, míg odalépdel vele az ágyhoz. Hablaty köpni-nyelni nem tud hirtelen, csak azt veszi észre, hogy visszahuppan a kórházszagú ágyneműbe.  
Fogatlan közelebb hajol hozzá, ő nem mozdul, figyeli az arany szemeket, azok ragyognak rá valami megfoghatatlan boldogságot sugározva, amit nem ért. Ennyire jó neki, hogy vele lehet? Nem jut a gondolatok végére, a másik egy villanásnyi időre odasimítja ajkait az övéire. Megrezzen és megszédül. Egyik keze odacsúszik a vállára, hogy eltolja magától, de a mozdulat tovább nem tart.  
\- Hé, mit...  
\- Megengeded, hogy veled maradjak?

A fejezetcím: Jónsi – Sticks &amp; stones c. dalából, ami az első film 24. soundtrackja.  
Susie fordításában: „A fénynek ellen, túl erős, a szélroham most összeolvaszt"  
És kaptam Handytól egy nagyon helyes ember!Fogatlant, itt megnézhetitek:  
never-marauders-land. blogspot. hu/2014/11/fljuga-me-mer-10. Html

A véleményedre a történettel kapcsolatban kíváncsi vagyok, kérlek, oszd meg velem~ ;)


	11. Inn unn ermar, upp hryggjarsúluna

A fejezetben erotikus(nak szánt) tartalom található, kérem a korhatárt figyelembe venni, köszönöm, jó olvasást~

„Inn um ermar, upp hryggjarsúluna"

Az orvosok csodálkoznak a gyors felépülésén (ahhoz képest, hogy az első három napban nem volt hajlandó beszélni velük). Az orvosok szánakozással a szemükben néznek rá. Hablatynak erre semmi szüksége, ő köszöni szépen, jól van, éppen csak egy lábbal kevesebb, ez még nem a világ. Ezt persze nem köti az orrukra.  
Járni tanul a kórteremben a bottal, Fogatlan vigyázó szemei mellett. Nagyon örül, hogy a sárkányfiú nem látja máshogy a helyzetet, mint reálisan. Akkor segít neki valamiben, ha megkéri, egyébként nem ajánlgatja magát. Elnézi ha szerencsétlenkedik, és még azt is hagyja párszor, hogy hasra essen, az igazán nagy esésektől megmenti, de nem félti túl, és ez nagyban segíti Hablaty önbecsülését. Nem kezeli úgy, mintha most teljesen béna lenne.  
Két nappal később már elsétál a büfébe vagy telefonálni, és vizitkor azzal zaklatja az orvosokat, hogy engedjék már ki, feküdni a szobájában is tud és az kényelmesebb. Jár nála pszichológus, akivel beszélget, jobbára a rajzairól kérdezi, amiket akkor vet papírra, mikor Fogatlan este már elment és reggel még nincs itt, sárkány- és emberportrék. Elmeséli neki a fantasy-rajongóságát meg azt, hogy a köznyelv által ő csak kockának van titulálva, de szeret programozni, meg ilyen otthonülő dolgokat. A nő megpróbálja kiszedni belőle, mi történt, de ő világosan megmondja, hogy erről nem akar beszélni, bármiről másról hajlandó, de erről nem. Még ostoba poént is mond a lábadozásról, és figyelmen kívül hagyja a fintort, amit a nő erre vág. Szóval a megfigyelés időszaka után végre kiengedik.

Az első megátalkodott perctől kezdve megveszekedetten utálják egymást – ő és a kerekesszék. Bélhangosé volt, és olyannyira le van strapálva, hogy attól tart minden mozdulattal, darabokra hullik alatta. Fogatlannal egy délután leköltöznek a garázsba, darabokra szedik, lecsiszolják róla a rozsdát, megvizsgálnak minden alkatrészt és talált festékmaradékkal átfestik az egészet: fehér, piros, fekete, ugyanezek a színek kerülnek a járóbotra is, így már valamivel jobban fest az egész. Amúgy sincs szüksége a székre, még hamar elfárad, de nem tervez nagy távokat megtenni, és csak a ház körül mászkál. A földszinten bottal, az emeleten a gurulós székével, ez mindenkinek megfelel. Az apja sem kerít nagy feneket a dolognak, éppen csak a helyzetének megfelelő feladatokkal látja el.  
Apropó, költöznek.  
Hazamennek Hibbantra!  
Fogatlan velük tart, mivel a fészek is északra vándorolt.  
Hablaty nem lehetne ennél boldogabb.  
Aztán jön az arculcsapás. 

Az arculcsapás Fogatlan képében jelentkezik.  
Kint állnak a hátsókertben, szürkül már, Hablaty egy fatönkön ül. Látni akarja Fogatlant repülni. Nem akar vele tartani, korai lenne még. Fogatlan próbál jó képet vágni a dologhoz, de valahogy kedvetlen. Átváltozik, kitárja a szárnyait és nagyot nyújtózik, majd fellendül. Valami nem stimmel: hevesen csapkod a szárnyaival, holott simán szokott repülni, s a farka jobbra-balra lendül mielőtt kellemetlenül földet érne a kert másik végében, ami röptében nézve nincs messze.  
Hablaty rábámul, Fogatlan odaóvakodik hozzá, majd maga elé tartja a farkát. A legutolsó páros bőrredőkből a baloldali hiányzik. A repüléshez fontos a farok minden izmának működése, különben a sárkány nem tudja kormányozni magát. Ezzel egyenlít, tart szintben és fordul, ez egyszerű fizikai törvényszerűség. Hablaty úgy érzi magát, mintha felpofozták volna.  
\- Miért... miért nem mondtad meg? – kérdezi és a hangja megremeg, a torkában gombóc.  
\- Nem fontos – vonja meg a vállát Fogatlan, de nem néz rá, nem néz a szemeibe.  
\- Nem fontos?! – kiált fel kétségbeesett haraggal. – _Nem tudsz repülni!_  
\- Te pedig nem tudsz járni – feleli nyugodtan.  
\- _Tudok _járni! – vágja rá kiáltva. Hogy demonstrálja a dolgot, felkapja a botot és előre lendül, határozottan jut el az ajtóig. Persze Fogatlan utána lépdel, készen arra, hogy elkapja, ha a nagy hevességben elesne. A szobájánál azonban az orrára vágja az ajtót.  
Felzokog.  
Egyáltalán nem emlékszik, mikor vagy miért sírt utoljára. Nem is fájdalom, a tehetetlen düh okozza, a tudat, hogy Fogatlan mennyire leírhatatlanul imád repülni, és már nem képes rá. Emellett nem érdekli a saját nyomora, mert nem úgy tekint rá. Valamivel később próbálja magát nyugtatni, hogy talán Fogatlan sem így gondol rá. Talán azért tud vele úgy viselkedni ahogy, mert pontosan átérzi, milyen lenne, ha vele máshogy viselkednének, ha az ő veszteségét is végzetesnek tekintenék, ha szánalommal vagy sajnálattal néznének rá.  
Kihagyja a vacsorát, de amikor a sárkányfiú feljön, hogy elköszönjön (mióta kiengedték a kórházból, még egyszer sem ment vissza az Ivóba), marasztalja.  
\- Sajnálom – mondja lassan, de még nem érzi úgy, hogy megnyugodott.  
\- Semmi baj – mosolyog rá és összeborzolja a haját. – Tudtam, hogy valahogy így reagálnál, nem akartam, hogy emiatt is fájjon a fejed – magyarázkodik, de leinti.  
\- Mi történt?  
\- Nem tudom pontosan – feleli, s elgondolkodik. Biztosan nem először pörgeti vissza magában az események láncolatát, de látszik, hogy most sem igazán jut előrébb, mint bármikor korábban. – Talán beleakadtam Vörös Halál egyik fogába, amikor utánad ugrottam és becsukta a száját.  
\- Nagyszerű – morogja, mélyet sóhajt, és engedi, hogy Fogatlan megölelje, odabújjon hozzá. A hátát simogatja, ami jól esik, és megnyugtató az érintés, amikor elsimítja a könnyek maradékát az arcán, a szemei alatt.  
A sárkányfiú néha gondol egyet és összesimítja az ajkaikat. A legnagyobb baj ezekkel az érintésekkel, hogy egyáltalán nem érzi őket bajnak. Sőt. Egyfajta várakozás van benne, remény minden kettesben töltött perccel, hogy talán megint olyannak érzi a hangulatot, hogy odabújjon hozzá és mélyen a szemeibe nézve megérintse. Hablaty számtalanszor belegondol ebbe, és megjegyzi magának: _tararam, nem vagyok normális, tararam, elvesztem, de hé, Fogatlan, mi lenne, ha te most engem-_  
Most is ez történik, az ágyon ülve a sárkány odacsúszik egészen közel hozzá, a combjuk összesimul, az arany szemek fürkészőn figyelik, egy röpke pillanatig a tekintete elkalandozik valamivel lejjebb, és Hablaty engedi, hogy összesimuljanak az ajkaik, igazán kedves, már-már ártatlan érintés, ennél tovább eddig nem mentek.  
Hablaty a ráérő egyedül-percekben, vagy amikor este és reggelente alvást színlelt, sokat gondolkodott ezen. Nincs mitől tartania, nincs mit veszítenie, és nem fél már semmitől. Mitől kéne? Őt már nehéz igazán megrettenteni. Tehát: nem tart semmilyen következménytől. Tehát: nem tart tovább menni, határokat átlépni és egyfelé tartó utakra lépni (tévedni, szédülni).  
A csók: Fogatlan vállára simítja a kezét, onnan fel a nyakán (egy töredékmásodperc, míg érzi a heget, talán örökké megmarad) egészen a tarkójáig, belesimít a hajába és megállapodik ott. Nyelve az ajkait simítja, a sárkányfiú megrezzen, de csak közelebb próbál bújni, érzi felgyorsulni az ő lélegzetét is, furcsa rezzenés a torkából, ahogyan feldorombol. Enged neki, miközben mindkét karjával átöleli, s a perc, amíg ezt az új érzést, új érintést próbálják, hosszúvá, majdnem-végtelenné nyúlik. S csak egészen szorosan összekapaszkodva vesznek mély levegőket, a dorombolás nem múlik, és ahogy Hablaty a hátát simogatja szórakozott mozdulatokkal, csak fel-felerősödik.  
Fogatlan mozdul először, gyengéd, de határozott, és Hablaty alatta fekszik az ágyon, ez talán gyors egy kicsit...  
\- Hablaty...?  
\- Álljunk meg egy pillanatra – sóhajtja. – Tisztázzuk még az elején: mi lesz ebből? – Felnéz rá, Fogatlan konokul a szemeibe bámul.  
\- Én... _tudom, _hogyan csinálják az emberek ezt a szerelem-dolgot – mondja nagyon határozottan. Habatynak a kijelentés kapcsán több kérdés is eszébe ötlik, az első:  
\- Honnan?  
\- _Olvastam _róla – jelenti ki büszkén.  
\- Olvastál – ismétli félig kérdőn, félig kijelentőn.  
\- Olvastam.  
Hablaty felkacag.  
Fogalma sincs, nevetett-e ki valaha valakit – hát most megteszi. Persze, mit is gondolt, Fogatlan nagyon sok információja és féltudása könyvekből van. Igen-igen, megértőbbnek kellene lennie, de egyszerűen most képtelen, arcát a tenyerébe temetve nevet még percekig, közben elfelejti azt az ideges rezzenést. Hát rendben, így is eljutnak majd valameddig.  
Kifújja magát, felnéz Fogatlanra, aki csak őt nézi. Ragyognak a szemei.  
\- Mi az?  
\- Régen láttalak nevetni, ennyi az egész – mondja elmosolyodva. Az, hogy boldog, inkább könnyed mosolyokat jelent és jó közérzetet, mint sűrű nevetést, de Fogatlan biztosan észrevette, hogy ő nem egy olyan igazán vidám karakter. – Szóval megpróbáltam megérteni ezt a dolgot, és még egy szót is találtam, ami neked nagyon tetszene, de persze, most nem jut eszembe...  
\- Figyelj, nem is biztos, hogy működik – morogja maga elé zavartan. – Mármint, te egy sárkány vagy, én meg ember, ez egy biológiai zsákutca, és-  
\- Embertestem van, rendben? – mordul fel sértetten. – Azt mondtad, már egészen elhihető, hogy ember vagyok.  
\- Nem erről van szó – rázza a fejét. Mélyet sóhajt. – De az emberek nem olyan erősek, mint te, és nem tudnak például acetilént lehelni valakire, ami, valljuk be, elég veszélyes.  
\- Vissza tudom fogni magam – állítja határozottan, egyre zavartabban. – És nem fújok senkire lángot, akire nem akarok. Biztosan nem, mert olyan akaratlagos dolog, mint az, hogy én most így itt vagyok. De... mondd meg, ha te nem akarod.  
\- Nem erről van szó – szögezi le azonnal. – Arról, hogy fogalmam sincs, működne-e egyáltalán...  
\- Próbáljuk ki – vágja rá lelkesen. – Vagy ha nem is, szeretném megismételni az előbbit...  
\- Mondd még, hogy olvastál a szexről, és tuti, hogy nagyon fogok röhögni – közli vigyorogva.  
\- Nem azt!  
\- Tudom-tudom – nevet fel röviden, és engedi, hogy megcsókolja, ezúttal rendesen, és még hosszabban, még bátrabban, még szédítőbben, mint eddig bármikor.  
Az érintés perzselő, Fogatlan ismét dorombol, s másodpercek alatt bújik és simul hozzá közzel, hogy már valójában rajta fekszik, mégsem kellemetlen ez a közelség, vagy a helyzet maga. A sárkányfiú összetámasztja a homlokukat, elégedetten mosolyog és végignyal az ajkain, Hablaty izgatottan remeg, kapkodja a levegőt alatta, próbál úgy mozdulni, hogy kényelmes is legyen (a kellemes ezzel nem egyenlő). A próbálkozás vége, hogy addig ficereg, míg összesimul az ágyékuk.  
A levegő benne reked, beledermed a mozdulatba, Fogatlan pupillái egy pillanatra kitágulnak, majd egy másodperc – elmosolyodik s közelebb törleszkedik hozzá a csípőjével. Hablaty összeszorítja a fogait, a következő mozdulatra a szája elé kapja a kezét, hogy ne nyögjön fel hangosan. (Az embertesttel ember-ösztönök is járnak? Valószínűleg nem. Viszont igencsak kreatív, ha arról van szó, hogyan okozzon örömet neki vagy önmagának.)  
\- Ez tetszik neked? – hajol a füléhez, a lélegzete forró és egy pillanatig úgy érzi, sok ez így egyszerre. _Francba a kamasz hormonokkal..._  
\- Várj – nyög fel halkan, mire Fogatlan megdermed.  
\- Baj van? – kérdi kissé ijedten, homályos szemekkel nézve az övéibe egészen közelről.  
\- Nem... izé... – vesz egy mély levegőt, hogy megnyugodjon egy kicsit. – Szóval csak annyi, hogy ezt ruha nélkül szokták csinálni – motyogja zavartan.  
\- Oh! Tudtam, hogy kihagyok valamit – mondja és nevet egy kicsit, majd összeborzolja a haját. Jobban megnézve ő is ki van pirulva, a haja is csapzott kissé, a bőre is forróbb, mint máskor. Egész egyszerűen imádni való. – Szabad...?  
\- Csináld már... – suttogja lehunyva a szemeit.  
Megremeg, mikor Fogatlan lehúzza a nadrágját (itthonra csak kényelmes viselet, semmi farmer vagy ilyesmi), esetlenül igyekszik segíteni neki, majd ülőhelyzetbe tornázza magát, hogy ha segíteni nem is tud, de legalább nézze, ahogy a másik vetkőzik.  
Újra összesimulni jobb mindennél, bőr a bőrön, mennyivel izgalmasabb érezni minden rezdülést és lélegzetet. Fogatlan felsimít a combján, egy mozdulattal összedörgöli az ágyékuk, s egyik kezével rásegít, finoman mozgatja a csípőjét, Hablaty úgy érzi, lángra kap a hőjétől, a hátába kapaszkodik és a fülébe nyög minden mozdulatra, hallja a reszelős dorombolást válaszul. Mindenre túl élesen reagál, minden érintés új és kiszámíthatatlan, ez a varázsa talán és ez a lényege, hogyha egyszer már szavakkal felfedezték egymás lelkét, úgy most érintésekkel fedezzék fel egymás testét. Reszketős simításokkal, tétova cirógatásokkal, bátorkodó, félhatározott mozdulatokkal, biztató csókokkal és sóhajokkal, elsuttogott szavakkal.  
A kielégülés pillanatát csak átélni akarja, megnyugodva és remegősen, hunyt szemekkel. Fogatlan odabújik hozzá, mire felnéz rá. A sárkány elkapja a kezét és magához húzza, hogy jelezze, mit akar (talán nem találja a szavakat hozzá, talán nem is keresi), és Hablaty zavartan bár, de teljesíti a kérést. Ujjai remegnek, de amikor a sárkányfiú a vállába fúrja az arcát és felnyög, felbátorodik, ha tetszik neki, amit csinál, akkor rendben, akkor megteszi, amíg nincs esély, hogy elrontson bármit is... És a jelek szerint nem is teszi; bár a sárkányfiú sokkal csendesebb, mint ő, és a remegése hirtelen hagy alább, a zihálása lassan egyenletessé válik, a dorombolás halk mormogássá szelídül a torkában, ő maga mosolyogva és ragyogó szemekkel néz rá, ahogy mellé gömbölyödik az ágyban és ráborítja a takarót.  
Amíg elalszik – rövid idő, tényleg csak pár perc – amíg elalszik, igyekszik nem arra gondolni, mi lesz most.

A fejezetcím: Jónsi – Sticks &amp; stones c. dalából, ami az első film 24. soundtrackja.  
Izlandi, az angol fordítást már nem tudom, hol találtuk, angolról viszont Susie fordította nekem, amiért hálás köszönet, és így hangzik:  
„Be a ruhaujjba, fel a gerincoszlopon"

És megint kaptam rajzot, amit itt nézhetsz meg: never-marauders-land. blogspot. hu/2014/11/fljuga-me-mer-11. Html

A véleményed érdekel a történettel kapcsolatban, kérlek, oszd meg velem~


	12. You and me will paint it all in gold

„You and me will paint it all in gold"

Rehabilitáció címén Hablaty nem hajlandó semmilyen társadalmilag elfogadott hasznos tevékenységet folytatni az alatt a másfél hét alatt, míg többé-kevésbé rendben elhajóznak északra. A hajókabinban ülnek Fogatlannal és végeláthatatlan sorozatmaratont csapnak, Hablaty igyekszik neki megtanítani pár izlandi szót, könyvek felett borulnak össze, rajzok születnek, firkák és egy akt kép Fogatlanról, míg alszik. Reggel és késő délután tesznek egy kört a hajón, a terepviszonyok nem kifejezetten alkalmasak, de egyhangú a környezet, Hablaty hamar megszokja, hol kell jobban vigyáznia. Fogatlan persze minden lépésére külön ügyel, és csúnya pillantásokkal bombázza azokat, akik Hablaty közelébe mennek az apján kívül, így elkerülik őket.  
Az utolsó nap reggel már kibontakozik előttük a ködből a Nyomor Orma, Hablaty a korlátba kapaszkodik és percekig nézi a robusztus, egyszerű és elnagyolt vonalakból álló szigetet. Hat vagy hét éve nem járt a szülőföldjén. Már maga sem tudja igazán. Fogatlan mellette a szigetre függeszti a tekintetét. Ujjai a korlátra szorulnak.  
\- Komolyan itt születtél? – kérdi egészen halkan.  
\- Igen – biccent mosolyogva.  
\- Hogyan tudtál annyi ideig máshol lenni?  
\- Muszáj volt – von vállat, és így van. Ha rajta múlik, sosem megy túl messzire. Sokakkal ellentétben ő egyáltalán nem bánja, hogy visszatérnek, neki bőven elég, hogy itt kell megküzdenie a problémáival, a kinti világ már betette a kaput korábban. Sosem hitte volna, hogy ennyire megnyugtató lesz a gondolat, hogy hazajönnek. – De ha egyszer visszatérek, többé nem akarok elmenni a környékről. – Fogatlan erre hümmög valamit, mire odacsúsztatja a kezét az övére. – Szerintem tetszeni fog neked. Itt mindenki tud a sárkányokról, nem kell bujkálnod.  
\- Azt mondod... nem kell az álcám?  
\- Csak amikor akarod – feleli nyugtatónak szánva. – Nemsokára ott vagyunk – teszi hozzá.  
Érez valami megfoghatatlan idegességet Fogatlan felől, ami vele van még akkor is, mikor a kabinban pakolásznak, próbál pár kósza érintéssel a kedvére tenni, de ez sem segít sokat. Arra tippel, hogy a viszonylag kis helyre való bezártság okozza, az, hogy sárkányként nem férne el, ezért tizenkét napja nem változott át, ez biztosan nagyon frusztrálja. 

Hibbant kikötője zsúfolva van, az utolsó hajó érkezése, ami a régen elutazott lakosokat hozza, felbuzdította az egész falut, mindenki ott zsongott. Az apja korábban azt mondta, menjenek csak fel a faluba, majd befog másokat segíteni, Hablaty most amúgy sem tudna, szóval embereket kerülgetve araszolnak a stég deszkáin és gyorsabbra veszik a tempót, amint kikerülnek a tömegből. Senki nem köszön nekik, nem is problémázik rajta, minél előbb olyan helyen akar lenni, ahol a lehető legkevesebb az esély, hogy nyakát szegi egy eséskor, és ahol a lehető legkevesebb az esély, hogy bárki meglássa Fogatlant, amint a nyúlánk srácból éjfúriává változik. Hosszan nyújtózkodik, megmozgatja a szárnyait is, Hablaty elmosolyodik, ahogy nézi. Mind a ketten érdeklődve nézelődnek, ahogy egy millió deszkából kirakott feljárón haladnak felfelé, bár Hablaty jobbára a lába elé néz, nem valami kellemes, de nem szól egy szót sem, meg kell szoknia, nincs mese, az ő érdeke, hogy túllendüljön a problémáján.  
Alig érnek fel, Bélhangos biceg velük szemben, messziről integetve.  
\- Hablaty! Nézzenek oda, egész jól megy ez neked – mondja, és csak futó pillantással illeti Fogatlant, aki amúgy sem érti, miről beszélnek.  
\- Kösz – biccent.  
\- Éppen sietek, de nézz be a műhelybe, van ott neked valami – hadarja és kocog is tovább a kikötő irányába. Nem vár köszönetet vagy hálálkodást. Hablaty mégis utána mosolyog és egy fokkal lelkesebben indul a kovácsműhely felé.  
Bélhangos családja emberöltők óta a kovács szerepét tölti be a faluban. Talán ezért lett az apja legjobb barátjából ilyen ezermester és talán ezért merte annyiszor rábízni az apja az ő felügyeletét (még)kisebb korában.  
\- Ide benézünk – mondja a műhely elé érve és belépve körülnéz. Az egyik hosszú asztalra készítve ott hever, amire számít.  
Bélhangost lehetne profinak is nevezni, vagy szakembernek, vagy mesternek, de ő egyszerűen csak igényes arra, amit csinál, és nem fogad el olyasmit, ami számára nem száz százalékban tökéletes. Tehát a műláb hosszban, illesztésben és rugózásban tökéletes. Fogatlan érdeklődő pillantást vet rá, körbeszaglássza majd felnéz rá valami kíváncsisággal. Hát, az első lépés sikerül. Másodikra majdnem hasra esik, ha a sárkány nem dugja alá a fejét, csúnyán megüti magát. Semmi nem lehet elsőre tökéletes. A botot otthagyja, inkább biceg jobban, de mély levegőket vesz és elindul. A gondolatait nincs ideje elárulni, egy részüket nem is igazán akarja még, de nem is kell: sárkányszárnyak csattogása, és feléjük röppen egy siklósárkány, egy szörnyennagy rémség, egy gronkel, egy rettenetes rém és egy fertelmes cipzárhát. Üzenőszél messziről csetteg és körülrepüli Fogatlant, morgásokkal kommunikálnak egymással.  
Hablaty nézi a csapatot és mosolyog, és az elhatározás a fejében egyre nő. Nem szakíthatja ki a sárkányt abból a közegből, amit megszokott. Egyszerűen nem teheti meg. Hatalmas önzés lenne a részéről, amit nem engedhet meg magának.  
\- Szóval, srácok, mit csináltok itt?  
\- Velünk vannak – szólal meg Astrid hangja mögötte. Megperdül, az egész banda felsorakozott a lánnyal az élen: az ikrek, Halvér és Takonypóc. – Szóval megjöttetek?  
\- Mint látod. – Fogatlan rájuk pillant, felmordul. – Fogatlan... uh, róluk már meséltem. Srácok, ő Fogatlan. – A sárkány vicsorít. – Hé-hé, viselkedj – kéri halkan. Az éjfúria mordul egyet és visszafordul a többi sárkányhoz.  
\- Apád beleegyezett, hogy azok a sárkányok, akik nem csinálnak bajt, itt maradjanak a faluban – mondja Astrid. Vidámnak tűnik, bár a szájából valami ilyesmit hallani nagyon furcsa. Valahol mégiscsak megnyugtató. Talán végre béke lesz?  
\- Tényleg? Ezt jó tudni – morogja maga elé. Jellemző, hogy mindent ő tud meg legutoljára. – Ha nem gond, én most megyek – mondja gyorsan, mielőtt még bárki szólhatna hozzá bármit. Fáradt az emberekhez és Fogatlant is zavarják, bicegve megindul a nagyterem lépcsője melletti alig látszó ösvény felé, amelynek végén ott áll a házuk.  
A ház egészen olyan, mint emlékszik rá és biztosan csak annyi a változás, hogy amíg a jöttükre vártak, valaki kitakarított odabent. Ettől még nem tűnt el az otthonos füst és faillat, ami visszavonhatatlanul jelezi, hogy végre tényleg itthon van.  
\- Te nem kedveled őket, vagy ők nem kedvelnek téged? – kérdezi Fogatlan, amikor a lassanként felérnek a galériára – ez itt Hablaty birodalma, legalábbis, amit itt hagyott annak idején. A falon mindenhol rajzok sárkányokról, emberekről, természetről, feliratok. A polcon vékony gyerekkötetek sorakoznak, egy régi rádió, régi zseblámpa, a mennyezetről repülőgépek papírmakettjei lógnak, egy íróasztal, amin most egy keretes fénykép foglal helyet, meg egy ősrégi fém perselyből kialakított asztali tolltartó, amiben egy marok rövid színes ceruza árválkodik.  
\- Az érzés kölcsönös – válaszolja, ahogy odabiceg az íróasztalhoz és felveszi a képet. Le van róla törölve a por. A kép megvan tizenhat éves, talán csak pár hónapos lehet rajta. Az édesanyja mosolyogva és büszkén tartja a karjaiban őt, az apja is arcán mosollyal, gyengéd szeretettel nézi őket. Furcsa ilyennek látni. A kép a nagyteremben készült nem sokkal az előtt, hogy az édesanyját elragadta egy szörnyeteg – ahogy az apja fogalmazott nemrég.  
\- Ő anyukád? – Fogatlan mögé lép, egészen közel, érzi a lélegzetét és a melegét. Kedve lenne egészen hozzábújni.  
\- Igen – mondja.  
\- Nagyon hasonlítasz rá – jelenti ki a sárkány.  
Csak szusszan egyet válaszul, az ilyen dolgokkal nem tud mit kezdeni. Semmit nem tud róla. Hogyan hasonlíthatna így?  
\- Szóval ez a szobám. Majd egy kicsit rendbe rakom és szerzünk még egy ágyat, vagy összetolunk kettőt, mit szólsz?  
Amikor Fogatlan nem válaszol, felé fordul. A sárkányfiú a tetőablakon néz ki, innen lelátni a falura és fellátni a hegyekbe. Hablaty nem tudja, mit mondjon hirtelen.  
\- Nyugodtan menj el körülnézni, ha szeretnél – szól végül. – Én egy ideig úgyis itt leszek, ha apáék felhozzák a cuccaim.  
\- Tényleg nem baj?  
\- Dehogy is, menj csak. – Próbál mosolyogni, a mimika akkor válik igazivá, mikor Fogatlan odalép hozzá és megöleli.  
\- Majd... majd jövök – mondja még, összeborzolja a haját és leviharzik a lépcsőn, csapódik mögötte a bejárati ajtó.  
Hablaty sóhajt és ledől az ágyára. Úgy nézelődik, mint az új helyeken szokott. A lába tompán fáj, de érzi, hogy meg fogja szokni a pótlást, talán bütyköl rajta egy kicsit, de mindenképpen jobb lesz, mint a bottal vagy a kerekesszékkel való szerencsétlenkedése. Szóval akkor üdv újra itthon.

Fogatlan még reggelre sem ér vissza, Hablaty nem aggódik, amúgy is később kel, mint akart, de késő éjjelig pakolt nesztelenül a szobájában: leszedte a rajzokat, nagyját tüzelőnek titulálta, felpakolta a könyveit a polcra, végre a méltó helyre kerültek a papírdobozból, sokkal jobban néz így ki az egész gyűjtemény. Összeszerelte az informatikai kütyüket is, az íróasztalt most azok foglalják el, állandó helyet kapott a fényképezőgép és az állvány is. Egy kicsit a helyére kerül minden. Míg végeláthatatlan köröket ró különböző holmikkal a szobában, kezdi megszokni az új lábat.  
Reggel ül az étkezőasztalnál, amit mindig nagyobbnak gondolt mint az kettejüknek indokolt lenne, de Hablaty mindig azt gondolja, hogy valaha, amikor még boldog család voltak, azt tervezték talán, hogy többen lesznek. Aztán hajtóvadászat indult a sárkányok ellen a fél világon át és az apja nem talált magának más nőt, ezt furcsállta is volna, bár néha azt kívánja, bárcsak ne vele foglalkozna mindig a ráérő idejében. Szóval ül az étkezőasztalnál, jaktejes kávét kortyol és felrezzen a gondolataiból, amikor az apja beront a házba – ő már csak így közlekedik.  
\- Á, fiam!  
\- Szia, apa – motyogja válaszul, valami rosszat sejtve. – Mi a helyzet?  
\- Hol van a barátod? – kérdi válasz helyett. Mindig csak így hivatkozik Fogatlanra, de Hablaty szerint ez haladás.  
\- Felfedezi a szigetet, gondolom – válaszolja lassan. – A bezártság nem tett jót neki – teszi hozzá.  
\- Itt marad?  
\- Nincs sok választása, apa. Nem tud repülni. – Utálja ezt a tényt. Gyűlöli teljes szívével és lelkével, és ha lángja lenne, azzal is gyűlölné. Másodjára mondja ki.  
Láthatóan az apja sem tud mit kezdeni ezzel a dologgal, csend hull a házra, amit odakintről jövő sárkányüvöltés tör meg.  
\- Fogatlan? – ugrik fel az asztaltól Hablaty hirtelen mozdulattal. Ezer is közül is felismerné az éjfúria kiáltását. Alig lép kettőt megfeledkezve a lábáról, elvágódna a deszkapadlón, de megtámaszkodik a kezein. – Hülye láb – morogja maga elé ahogy felugrik és hasonló lendülettel, valamivel jobban odafigyelve biceg át az előtéren és tépi fel az ajtót.  
Odakint Kampó és Fogatlan kerülgetik egymást morogva-lángolva és dühös vicsorral, lebotladozik a lépcsőn és mielőtt még egymásnak eshetnének, közéjük ugrik.  
\- Hé-hé! Fejezzétek be! – A két sárkány meglepetten hátrál egy-egy lépést, megpróbálják megkerülni. – Fogatlan! Kampó! Viselkedjetek már! Fészektársak vagytok, vagy nem? Legalább ne itt rendezzétek le a dolgot... – Próbál szigorú lenni, két felbőszült sárkánnyal azonban nehéz bánni. Mégis, Fogatlan morog valamit, megrázza a fejét és hátat fordítva elrohan, leugrik a szirtről aminek nem sokkal a házuk mögött vége van, s csak jó húsz méterrel lentebb folytatódik. – Mi a fene volt ez? Kampó? – fordul oda a szörnyenynagy rémséghez, aki megforgatja a szemeit, felböffent egy füstpamacsot és az ellenkező irányba indulva szárnyra kap. – Hát ez remek. Remélem, nem ez lesz a szokott reggeli műsor... – morogja maga elé.  
\- Pedig mindenki élvezi – jegyzi meg Takonypóc kajánul vigyorogva, s Hablatynak most van csak ideje körülnézni, a két sárkány nézeteltérése sokakat idevonzott, köztük őt és az ikreket, akik most érdeklődve, furcsállva méregetik őt.  
\- Erre szétkergeti őket – morogja Fafej.  
\- Pedig folyhatott volna vér – kontráz rá Kőfej.  
\- Milyen király lett volna.  
\- Nem kell kommentár – vágja oda, ahogy sarkon fordul és bicegve visszaindul a házhoz, a jelenet megalapozta a kedvét, szóval ideje csinálni valami hasznosat is, ehhez azonban nem árt jobban felöltöznie. Az apja a küszöbről nézi, valami borúval az arcán.  
\- Ja, azért az éjfúria menőbb lett volna, ha elrepül... – jegyzi meg Takonypóc, mire Hablaty megtorpan. – Ja bocs, nem tud – fűzi hozzá és felkacag a saját viccén, az ikrek vele nevetnek. Hablaty feléjük fordul, kihúzva magát megindul, Takonypóc a könnyeit törölgeti a nevetéstől, nemigen foglalkozik vele.  
Minden erejét és minden haragját beleadva állon vágja a fiút. Az ütés nem is sikerül rosszul, legalább már nem nevet, elkerekedett szemekkel bámul rá.  
\- Az nem érdekel, hogy velem szívózol, de még egy szó Fogatlanról és _nagyon_ megbánod – morogja az arcába. A fenyegetés nem valami hathatós, Takonypóc mégsem nyikkan, mikor otthagyja és felbiceg a házhoz, az apja is hagyja bemenni, majd becsukja mögötte az ajtót, kint marad, hogy rászóljon az emberekre, menjenek csak a dolgukra.  
Hablaty sziszegve rázza az öklét és mozgatja az ujjait, hát, most lehet, hogy eltörte egy-két ujját, de megérte.

Egy órával később látványosan a fülére húzza a fejhallgatót, amint kilép a házból és amennyire tőle telik, sietve indul a kovácsműhely felé. Bélhangost ott találja, hála, aki rávigyorog, mihelyst meglátja.  
\- Nahát, Hablaty! Egy napja sem vagy itthon, máris felfordulást csinálsz.  
\- Igyekeztem, kösz – válaszolja és megmozgatja ujjait, már egészen rendben vannak. Talán mégsem törte el őket.  
\- Hallom hírét. Milyen a láb?  
\- Egész jó – mondja halovány mosollyal. – Használhatom a műhelyet?  
\- Miben sántikálsz? – kérdi, majd egy pillanatra elkomorodik. Hablaty fel sem veszi a dolgot.  
\- Csak lábatlankodom, mint mindig – mondja vállat vonva és kiteríti a rajzlapokat az egyik pultra. Bélhangos persze megnézi őket. Hümmög felettük, majd otthagyja annyival:  
\- Jó munkát.

Este ünnepségfélét tartanak a nagyteremben, annak örömére, hogy mindannyian épségben hazatértek. Hablaty megpróbálja kimenteni magát azzal, hogy persze, nagyon örül, de nincs hangulata ehhez, ám Hegyesenköpő* Bélhangossal és Termetes Pléhpofával szemben ő még mindig csak egy nyeszlett kölyök, tehát semmi esélye kibeszélni a helyzetet. Így aztán kénytelen fürdés után összeszedni magát és megjelenni a feldíszített teremben.  
A hely semmit nem változott, mióta elmentek. Hatalmas, fáklya és tűz megvilágítású terek, szőttesek és pajzsok, festett képek a falakon. No meg a sárkányszarvak, agyarak, és a sárkányölő jelenetek. Emlékszik, kicsi korában félt ezektől, most furcsa grafikáknak tűnnek csupán, élettelen álomnak egy vacak gyerekkönyvből. Nem a főasztalsoron indul el, hanem oldalt, s mire alaposan körülnéz, egy csapat ember-sárkányba botlik.  
\- Nahát, sziasztok – köszön nekik, tőlük legalább nem tart semennyire.  
\- Hablaty, szia! – ugrik oda Üzenőszél és mire végigmondhatná, amit szeretne, a mondat csettegésbe és morgásba fullad, ahogy felszalad a vállán rettenetes rém alakjában.  
\- Örülök, hogy látlak titeket – mondja elmosolyodva, s megcirógatja a rémet az álla alatt.  
\- Ja, mi is – mormog Kampó, elfordítva a fejét.  
\- Ne törődj vele – szól Bütyök rámosolyogva. – Még morcos a reggeli miatt.  
\- Még morcos – köhögi a Böf.  
\- Morcos, mert elküldted Álmodozót – morogja Töf.  
\- Morcos, mert fogpiszkáló-fióka beleavatkozott.  
\- Aki barát.  
\- De azért nem teljesen.  
\- Elég már – szól rájuk szelíden Viharbogár. – Mi is örülünk, hogy látunk – mondja felé fordulva. Egy pillanatra találkozik a tekintetük, de a lány lesüti a szemeit. – Köszönjük, amit értünk tettél. Köszönjük, amit a fészektársainkért tettél.  
\- U-ugyan, nem fontos, igazán – rázza a fejét.  
Az este további része azzal telik, hogy mire észrevenné magát, már a többi korabeli is a sárkányok körül lebzsel, és egészen jól kijönnek (Kampó és Takonypóc különösen jól megvannak azzal a méla utálattal, amit felé közvetít nagyjából minden mozdulatuk és pillantásuk. Már fel sem veszi.). Furcsa is lehetne, de egy ideje nem igazán lepődik meg semmin. Végül is, semmi akadálya annak, hogy a két csapat összejöjjön, talán így elkerülhetik, hogy a következő generáció sárkányokkal harcoljon.  
Elnézi, és még egy kicsit el is mosolyodik, amikor a srácok brennivínt** itatnak a sárkányokkal, akiknek persze ez messziről sem tetszik, Kampó tüzet köhög rá, Hablaty a maga részéről marad egy sörnél, azt is Bélhangostól kapja suttyomban, még össze is ütik a kupát cinkosul. És amint az első falusi elhagyja a mulatozást, rá tíz percre ő is elköszön, az út fáradtságára meg holmi vacak lábfájásra hivatkozva menti ki magát és a kinti éjszakai hidegben lehűlve kissé lassabban sétál haza, mint amire képes lenne. A csillagokat bámulja, mennyivel tisztább itt az ég, a tengert hallgatja, egész kellemes, otthonos. Hát, meg tudná szokni.

A fejezetcím: Alexander Rybak – Into a fantasy c. számából; Kétiféle fordításban:  
'Te és én mindent aranyra festünk'  
*Gobber The Belch a könyvben teljes nevén Hegyesenköpő Bélhangos. Oltári neve van, nem? :)  
**Brennivín: tradicionális izlandi ital, burgonyapálinka főként köménnyel ízesítve, bár valószínűleg a vikingek még nem itták, de mivel mi a huszonegyedik századot tapossuk, úgy gondoltam, belefér.

/Az éjjel befejeztem a történetet, végül tizennégy fejezet lett. Most szomorkásan merengek a távolba révedve.


	13. I will be with you every step

„I will be with you every step"

Fogatlan nem kerül elő három nap múlva sem. Hablaty nem aggódik – neki is kellett idő, míg feldolgozta ezt az egészet, most csak azért nem ül és sajnálja magát a szobájában, mert sokkal jobb dolga van ennél. A harmadik nap reggelén összeszedi magát, az apjának azt mondja, sétál egyet és fényképezni fog, féligazság. Szóval megindul, hogy előkerítse Fogatlant, már ha ez lehetséges. Ellenkező esetben még mindig kérhet egy kis segítséget Viharbogártól vagy Üzenőszéltől. Egy sárkány talán jobban meg tudja neki mondani, hol keressen egy másik sárkányt, és minden bizonnyal ezzel kezdené, ha nem Fogatlanról lenne szó. Bízik benne, hogy megtalálja egyedül is.  
Végül, pár óra múlva fennhangon szidja magát, amiért képes volt elhagyni egy sárkányt, amikor rátalál egy alig látható ösvényre, ami ismerős. Körülnéz, tájékozódni próbál, szerencsére ezt az apja elég alaposan belé verte már egészen kicsi korában, hogy még véletlenül se tévedjen el a vadonban Hibbanton, úgyhogy ha valamit, ezt igazán tudja. Az ösvény pedig tényleg arra vezet, amerre emlékszik, így sietve megindul rajta.  
Van ez a dolog – ez a kötelékféle, talán. Hogy hiába a kevés együtt töltött idő, ismerik egymás gondolatait. Egymás érzéseit is, úgy félig-meddig, amit két különböző világ megenged nekik. Hablaty egy pillanatra győzedelmesen elmosolyodik, amikor megpillantja a helyen a sárkányt. Egy napfényfolton alszik és ő arra gondol, még csak egyszer látta aludni így. Igyekszik halkan leereszkedni a medencébe, ami persze nem sikerül annyira, megbotlik egy helyen, elvágódik, ijedten kapaszkodik meg egy gyökérben és végre lekeveredik a biztonságos talajra. Addigra persze Fogatlan is kiszúrja őt.  
Nyújtózva áll fel, felé kocog, érdeklődve körbeszimatolja, mint mindig, ha hosszabb idő után újra találkoznak.  
\- Szia – mosolyog rá Hablaty, ezek szerint nem mérges rá, megsimogatja a sárkány fejét, és Fogatlen egészen hozzá dörgölőzik, halk, örömteli dorombolással. – Én is örülök, hogy látlak – mondja és megvakargatja a feje búbját. – Jól eltűntél – jegyzi meg, mire válaszul kap valami szomorkás morgást. – Hé, semmi baj. Én sem akartam senkit látni napokig. És ha még nincs kedved a többiekhez, eljövök holnap is, meg utána is. – Fogatlan hatalmas szemekkel néz rá, aztán annyira megörül ennek, hogy ledönti a lábáról a szeretetével. Hablaty felnevet és nem bánja, hogy koszos lesz, csak a holmiját teszi arrébb. – Szeretem ezt a helyet – mondja hirtelen, kis csend után. – Mikor még itt éltünk, nagyon sokszor voltam itt. – Körülnéz, az ismerős vízcsobogás, a látvány. Itt semmi nem változott. Gyönyörű. – Nem akartam útban lenni... – Vesz egy mély levegőt. Most sem akar? Az éjfúria odahajtja a fejét az ölébe és vigasztalón mormog. – Figyelj, van egy ötletem. Még Bélhangos szerint is egész jó ötlet, márpedig ő előre meg szokta mondani, ha valami olyasmit szoktam tervezni ami elég nagy hülyeség, de most megígérte, hogyha kell, akkor segít és még véletlenül sem mondja meg apámnak, szóval ez haladás. – Tart egy kis szünetet. Újabb bátorító levegővétel. – Mit szólnál, ha segítenék neked újra repülni?  
Fogatlan füleit hegyezve kapja fel a fejét. A pupillái vékony vonallá szűkülnek, s a változása szemmel követhetetlen (Hablaty annyiszor akarta már megfigyelni, hogyan változik, _mi változik pontosan,_ de az átlényegülés egyetlen pillanat csupán), és Fogatlan a vállaira szorít, a vállaiba kapaszkodik, ahogy ugyanolyan közelről néz rá.  
\- Tényleg? – a hangja lefojtott alig-szó, mintha a torkában lenne valami. – Te tényleg képes vagy erre, Hablaty?  
\- Mindent... mindent megteszek – suttogja vissza az arany szempárba nézve.  
\- Köszönöm. – Megöleli, szorosan, reszketősen a karjaiba zárja, és Hablaty elhatározása csak nőttön nő. Fogatlan bízik benne, hogy sikerül. Nem hagyhatja cserben. – Hogyan akarod csinálni? – kérdi valamivel később, Hablatynak nagyon összeszedett válasza van a kérdésre, amiből Fogatlan persze nem sokat ért.  
Egy faággal a homokba rajzolja az elképzeléseit, Fogatlan mellette ül és nézi, hallgatja a hozzáfűzött magyarázatot, így már egyszerűbb valamivel, Hablaty összegzésében:  
\- Készítek egy pót-redőt és kitaláljuk, hogyan tudod majd repülés közben ugyanúgy mozgatni, mint az eredetit.  
\- Pót-redő, milyen furcsa szó...  
\- Fogalmazd meg jobban, ha tudod – mormogja maga elé. – A farokpótlás is elég béna név.  
\- Az béna, hogy képes voltam elhagyni.  
\- Jó, én egy lábat hagytam el, az mivel jobb?  
\- Igazad van, te vagy bénább.  
\- Kösz-kösz, ez kellett, tényleg. Kettőnk közül te vagy a földhözragadt...  
\- Nna! – mordult fel Fogatlan. – Mindjárt visszahajítalak a faluba és megnézzük, ki repül szebben!  
\- Egy fuvart elfogadok, kösz, hogy mondod – vigyorog rá.  
\- Gyere csak! – kapja fel a sárkányfiú, mire Hablaty ijedten karolja át a nyakát.  
\- Hé! Tegyél le! Hallod? – Felkacag, mikor megperdülnek párszor a tengelyük körül, és persze, a sárkány válaszra sem méltatja. – Rossz sárkány! Most már tényleg tegyél le! – Próbál szabadulni, aminek rövid úton az a vége, hogy elterülnek a fűben, amin Fogatlan is nevet egy jót.  
Hablaty el tudna így aludni, a másik mellkasára hajtott fejjel, és a sárkány hiába csak pólót visel mindig, a teste kellemesen meleg. Nem fázik, bár itt jóval hidegebb van, mint bárhol máshol a világon, ahol eddig járt, mégis jól esik a test-meleg. Fogatlan átkarolja, a hátán pihennek a kezei és így telik a délután, semmit nem csinálnak, csak lusta csókok, beszélgetnek néha.

\- Ideje mennem – szólal meg, mikor a lemenő nap narancsba borítja az eget. – Haza kell bicegnem még világosban, nem nagyon szeretnék sötétben kóborolni. – Nem mondja ki, hogy azért sem, mert nagyjából öt lépésenként esne hasra, amit szeretne elkerülni.  
\- Elviszlek – mondja Fogatlan. – Csak másszunk ki innen, a hasadékon így még pont kiférek.  
Hablaty nem ellenkezik, nem mondja, hogy maradjon a magányban és egy egészen kicsit önzőnek hat magában a dolog, de nem akarja Fogatlant összezavarni ilyesmivel, csak örül, hogy egy kicsit tovább együtt lehetnek, már hiányzott neki. Hiányzik, hogy Fogatlan kitárja a szárnyait és a levegőbe rúgja magát, de annak is van varázsa, hogy kocog vele a fák közt, nyugodt ügetés. A faluba beérve sokan pillantanak feléjük, a háznál azonban csend van. Csak félig lép be, leteszi a holmiját és gyalog indulnak a kovácsműhely felé.  
\- … és nem tudom, mit csináljak vele. Annyira más! Még mindig... – Megtorpan, elkapja Fogatlan karját. Az apja és Bélhangos szavai.  
\- Hagyd egy kicsit békén.  
\- Sárkányokkal barátkozik, és ki tudja milyen bajba keveri magát! – Dühös? Mérges? Nem akarja, hogy Fogatlannal legyen? Megbánta már, hogy engedte, a sárkányok maradjanak a faluban, megbánta már, hogy hazajöttek?  
(Az egész annyira emlékezteti egy sok-sok évvel ezelőtti, ugyanígy kihallgatott beszélgetésre.  
_\- Mit csináljak vele, Bélhangos? Hiába teszek bármit, sosem figyel rám... Elviszem halászni, és vadászni kezd... trollokra!*  
\- Nincs vele semmi baj, csak élénk a fantáziája. Hagyd egy kicsit, nappal nem eshet nagy baja a faluban...  
\- Csak mindenkinek láb alatt van!  
Másnap találta a medencét az erdőben, a Holló-szirt környékén. Ott nem volt láb alatt. Ott senki nem dörgölte az orra alá, hogy nem olyan, mint a többiek. Ott a többi gyerek sem találta meg.)_  
\- Nem hinném, hogy túlzottan féltened kellene, amíg vele van egy éjfúria. – Bélhangos valamiért nem látja akkora tragédiának a helyzetet, de talán csak azért, mert nem az ő fia. – Próbáld egy kicsit megérteni. Talán csak azt várja, hogy nyiss felé egy kicsit. Nem rossz fiú, csak-  
Sarkon fordul, nem akarja hallani a folytatást, a többit. A műhely mögötti úton indul el, Fogatlan mögötte lépdel és amint leérnek a kikötőbe, a stég legvégén lévő sziklákra ülnek, ide nem csap fel a tenger, itt senki nem látja őket. Fogatlan átöleli és ő hozzá bújik.  
\- Miről beszéltek? Csak azt a szót értettem, amit akkor mondtál rám, mikor másodszor találkoztunk.  
\- Apám továbbra is azt várja, mikor leszek olyan, mint ő – morogja maga elé, miután nagyjából összegzi a beszélgetést.  
\- És az is baj, hogy mi barátok vagyunk? – Hablaty felcsuklik a szóra.  
\- Ne is haragudj, de azért a mi kapcsolatunk már nem teljesen baráti jellegű – mondja egészen halkan. – És pont ezért nem fogjuk ezt megmondani soha apámnak. Valószínűleg szíjat hasítana a hátadból engem meg belehajítana a tengerbe.  
\- Rendben, akkor nem mondjuk meg neki – hagyja rá.  
\- Szóval igen, nagyjából minden baj neki amit csinálok... – Mélyet sóhajt. – De ha kicsit is hasonlítanék rá, akkor valószínűleg kivágom a szíved aznap este és elviszem neki. – Fogatlant megrázza a nevetés erre a feltevésre.  
\- Nagyon féltél tőlem!  
\- Na azért te is megijedtél! – vág vissza, mire mind a ketten felnevetnek.  
És ennyire egyszerű, Fogatlan valahogy mindig eléri, hogy ne gondoljon a problémáira, arra, hogy rajta kívül lényegében egyedül van. Csak közelebb simul hozzá, hogy megnyugodjon. Nem sokkal később megszólal a vacsorát jelző kürt, ők nem mozdulnak csak jó tíz perccel később, mikor Bélhangos már biztosan a nagyterembe ment és nyugodtan bemehetnek a kovácsműhelybe, hogy megmutassa a tervrajzokat.  
\- Holnapra kész lesz az első verzió – mondja a munkaasztal felé bökve, amin ott hever a prototípus, van még mit csiszolni rajta, de talán egy délelőtt alatt meglesz.  
\- Akkor holnap repülhetünk? – ragyognak fel az arany szemek.  
\- Mondtam már, nem ígérek semmit...  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy működni fog.  
Hablaty nem válaszol, nem mondhatja biztosra, ha egyszer semmi nem az. Zavartan kezdi pakolászni a tervrajzokat, az orrára löki a tetejükön pihenő szemüvegét.  
\- Hablaty?  
\- Hm?  
_(- Ez meg mi?  
\- Szemüveg – mondja sóhajtva. Már tudja, hogy meg kell magyaráznia, miért van, egy mély levegővétel után hozzá is kezd: – Tudod, van egy kis baja a szememnek, nem igazán veszem észre, csak nem látok távolra olyan jól, vagy apróbb dolgokat és ezért hamarabb elfárad a szemem. Jobb lenne, ha mindig hordanám, de nem szeretem, szóval csak itthon van rajtam. Ebben olyan üveg van, ami segít. – A sárkány hallgat, emésztgeti a hallottakat.  
\- Azt hiszem, értem – biccent. – Megnézhetem?  
Hablaty egyetlen másodpercre elgondolkodik, odaadja-e neki, nincs jó tapasztalata ilyen dolgokkal, soha nem szereti még csak fél percre sem kiadni a kezéből az értékes holmijait. Fogatlan óvatosan forgatja a kezeiben a szemüveget, felpróbálja és megrázza a fejét.  
\- Nagyon furcsa! – állapítja meg, mikor visszaadja. – Neked viszont nagyon jól áll. Nagyon tetszik, úgyhogy vedd csak fel.  
Fogatlan azért nem hazudik, mert nem tudja, nem érti, mi értelme van ennek. Amolyan buta ember-dolognak gondolja, aminek semmi értelme, ezért Hablatynak néha az a benyomása, hogy gyerekesen naiv és gyerekesen őszinte. Akármit mondjon is, azt komolyan gondolja. Túlságosan is. Nem tud mit mondani arra, hogy a sárkányfiúnak tetszik a szemüvege.)_  
Fogatlan odalép mögé, megöleli, nála ez, hogy minél közelebb akar lenni, egészen ösztönös, Hablaty meg sem próbálja lebeszélni és bízik az érzékeiben, hogy nem látja meg őket senki.  
\- Hogyan mondod a te nyelveden, hogy _repülj velem?_ – A „te nyelved" az izlandit jelenti Fogatlannál.  
\- _Fljúga me__ð mér_ _– _válaszolja. Fogatlan egy kis ideig csendben marad, Hablaty keze megáll a papírokon. Már nem tudja őket hová tologatni.  
\- Fljúga með mér** – mondja a sárkányfiú egészen a füléhez hajolva.

Az első tesztrepülés: katasztrófa.  
A medencében lévő tóban végzik mind a ketten, eláznak és vacogva kocognak haza, Fogatlan persze megszárad, mire a házhoz érnek, Hablaty viszont kiutal magának gondolatban egy alapos megfázást, míg várja, hogy megmelegedjen a fürdővíz. Fellépdel a lépcsőn, hogy addig is száraz ruhát vegyen, majd takaróba burkolózva visszabiceg a kandalló mellé, amit sehogy nem sikerül meggyújtania, mire Fogatlan finoman arrébb tolja, lángot köp a fára.  
\- Kösz – motyogja, a sárkány mellé bújik és feldorombol. Hablaty az órára sandít, viszonylag korán van, az apja halászni ment ma, napszálltakor jön csak.  
Olyan kellemesen telik a délután, hogy a fürdővíz nélkül is felmelegszik, majdnem el is feledkezik róla.

A repülésbe hamarabb belejönnek, mint Hablaty gondolná, csak közben készül a pót-redő mellé nyereg is, összeáll a dolog mechanikája, hideg számítások, amiket Fogatlan páros lábbal rúg fel, amikor kitárja a szárnyait. És repülnek. Újra, együtt, végre. Néha kicsit döcögősen, nekikoccanva egy-egy szirtnek, de többnyire simán és már majdnem olyan gyorsan, mint amikor még nem hiányzott belőlük semmi.  
Mégis, Fogatlan olyan, mintha kicserélték volna, fel van pörögve, megint minden érdekli, kíváncsi és beszédes, Hablaty ismeri az érzést és hajlandó vele sötétedés utánig repülni, az apja sosem szól egy szót sem, amikor későn ér a nagyterembe vacsorára vagy csak úgy, haza. „Hagyd egy kicsit békén"? Néha reggelinél megkérdezi, hogy van, de ennyi minden beszélgetésük és Hablaty érzi, hogy szükség lenne valamivel többre, de egyszerűen képtelen olyan témával előhozakodni, ami mindkettejüket foglalkoztatná. Marad a hallgatás, a hümmögés, a menekülés a helyzettől, hogy ketten maradjanak egy zárt térben. Ebben már viszonylag jó. Ha Fogatlan is ott van, csak még rosszabb az egész, bár olyankor legalább beszélgetni tudnak, csendesen, lassú szünetekkel. Azt persze nem mondhatják meg, mivel töltik a nap nagy részét, az apja biztosan nem örülne, ha tudná, hogy cseppet sem biztonságos módon a sziget körül röpködnek naphosszat. A sárkányfiú egész jól átszokott a nappali létre, már fel tudja kelteni reggel is, bár pár korty kávé kell ahhoz, hogy meg is tudjon mozdulni.  
\- Menjünk haza, elég késő van – mondja, s arra gondol, hogy a mai vacsorája már ugrott, és arra gondol, meddig mehet el ezekben a késésekben, míg az apja türelmét veszti. Fogatlan fordít a szárnyán, finom ívű kanyarral indulnak a falu felé, körülöttük minden sötét, mintha a végtelen semmiben repülnének. Alig egy perc múlva szárnycsattogást hoz a szél, az éjfúria üdvözlő kiáltást hallat, hirtelen Hablaty mögé huppan Üzenőszél.  
\- Álmodozó! – leheli levegőt kapkodva a kis sárkány. – Hablaty! A falut... a királynő sárkányai...

A fejezetcím: Alexander Rybak – Into a fantasy c. számából; Kétiféle fordításban:  
'Én minden lépésnél veled leszek'  
*Pléhpofa az első film tizedik percében.  
** ejtsd: 'fljúgá méth mér'


	14. I will believe your every word

„I will believe your every word"

Fogatlan üvöltése végigvisszhangzik Hibbant-szigeten, a sárkányok – három szörnyennagy rémség, egy gronkel, egy halálos siklósárkány meg egy fertelmes cipzárhát – felkapják a fejüket és a hang irányába fordulnak. Morognak maguk közt valamit és a sikló kivételével mindegyikük szárnyra kap a hang irányába indulva. Az emberek mocorogni kezdenek, mire a sikló rájuk üvölt. Lila színű lehet, az agresszív fajtából. Kampó és Viharbogár egyszerre mordulnak vissza, de nem tudnak mozdulni, ők lánccal vannak megkötözve. A sárkányok tudják a legjobban, hogyan tegyenek ártalmatlanná egy másik sárkányt. Nem ostobák teljesen. Ez Hablaty hatalmas szerencséje.  
\- Indulhatsz – suttogja oda Üzenőszélnek, aki bólint, felröppen, s egy fészkét védő rettenetes rém minden erejével ront a nálánál hússzor akkora halálos siklósárkányra. Hablaty addig odaoson a megkötözött sárkányokhoz. Elválasztották őket az emberektől, láthatóan őket tartják veszélyesebbnek, ő maga nem tudna dönteni ez ügyben. Mindenesetre, amíg a falusiak biztonságban vannak, addig nem ér rá velük foglalkozni. Ha nem akarják őket bántani, addig jó.  
Böf és Töf egyként mordulnak rá, majd suttogni kezdenek:  
\- Nézd, a fogpiszkálófióka-barát.  
\- Vagy barátfióka-fogpiszkáló.  
\- Mit keresel te itt? Téged meg akarnak enni.  
\- Éles fogakkal véredet venni.  
\- Sárkánykarommal.  
\- Sárkányagyarral.  
\- Kösz, srácok, tényleg, erre van most szükségem... – morogja, s a láncok végre engednek. Ám a siklósárkány felé ugrik, Üzenőszél eddig tudta elterelni a figyelmét. – Böf, jól esne némi gáz... – a szólított forró, zöld gázt fúj a siklóra, az hátrébb ugrik. Egy kattintás a vihargyújtóval, a gáz belobban, fény és a lángok hője. A halálos siklósárkány felkiált, de mire utána ugorhatna, Hablaty elengedi Töföt is (_sárkány szájkosár, vannak ötleteik), _a cipzárhát ráront a siklóra, addig ő Kampó láncait igyekszik leszedni.  
\- Haladj már, szét kell rúgnom a-  
\- Ha nem mocorognál, már rég kész lennék – vágja rá idegesen.  
\- Mi a fenét lát benned Álmodozó, hogy téged-  
\- Kész is! – Kampó felugrik, megrázza magát.  
\- Adok én nektek! – kiáltja és a levegőbe ugrik. Hablaty igyekszik kiszabadítani Bütyköt is, aki csak kedvesen rámosolyog és elröppen. Viharbogár marad a végére, közben vet egy pillantást a cipzárhátra, elkergették a siklót, már ők is a hegyek felé tartanak és megkérdezi:  
\- El tudsz vinni Fogatlanhoz?  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet lenne, Hablaty – mondja csendesen, mozdulatlanul. – Nem kellene mindig beleavatkoznod a dologba...  
\- Fogatlan nem tud nélkülem repülni! Ha nem segítek neki, a végén még megölik! – hadarja egy szuszra.  
\- Nem mész sehová! – kapja el a vállát az apja, mire Viharbogár, érezve, hogy a láncok engednek, hátrébb ugrik. Mindannyian tartanak némi távolságot az emberektől, de főleg az apjától.  
\- De-  
\- Mondom, nem!  
\- Visszajönnek értem is! – kiált fel hirtelen lobbanó, tehetetlen dühvel. – Vörös Halált ketten öltük meg Fogatlannal, nem nyugszanak, míg mindketten meg nem halunk, vagy örökre el nem kergetjük őket! Ki akarna segíteni _pont_ _nekem_, ha sárkányok vadásznak rám?! – Az apja elengedi, talán a feltételezés miatt, talán más miatt, de nem gondolkodik rajta sokat, elugrik a közeléből, a lába megsajdul de nem foglalkozik vele, Viharbogárra néz, aki végre bólint.  
Felmászik a siklósárkány hátára és már a levegőben is vannak.  
\- Ha minden igaz, Fogatlan felcsalta őket a hegyekbe – hajol előre, Viharbogár magasabbra emelkedik, hogy nagyobb területet lásson át egyszerre a sötétben, Hablaty csak reménykedik, hogy Fogatlannak még nem esett semmi baja, mialatt ő bénázott.

Fogatlan feladata elterelni a falutól és az emberektől ezeknek az ostobáknak a figyelmét. Szerencse, hogy utánozhatatlan üvöltése van, ami megrengeti a levegőt és azt hiszik, hogy elkapták, pedig csapdába csalja mindannyiukat és megmutatja, hogy repülés nélkül is egy pillanat alatt elbánik velük. _„Ne öld meg őket, ha nem muszáj"_, Hablaty megkérte, szóval ha egy mód van rá, csak alaposan rájuk ijeszt, vagy harcképtelenné teszi őket, míg visszaér. Reméli, siet. Azért sokkal könnyebb lenne a levegőben intézni a dolgot. És át sem változhat, mert akkor elhagyná a nyerget és a pót-redőt, anélkül viszont nem tudnak repülni. Marad sárkány, így tud tüzet fújni, megmutatni a lángja erejét.  
Az éjszaka vele van, ha nem ad hangot csak szag alapján tudják megtalálni, ehhez azonban le kell szállniuk a földre. A szörnyennagy rémségek könnyen mozognak a sziklás területen is, viszont a gronkelnek nagyjából bármilyen terep hátrányára válhat. Őt csalja el először a csapattól, némán suhanva, majd elbújik egy barlang mellett, s míg az a lomhaság benéz, rárobbantja a tetejét egy a célban perzselő tüzével, innen nem szabadul egyhamar.  
A szörnyennagy rémségek a feje felett röpködnek éles rikoltozásokkal és mély morgással, de tüzet nem fújnak, vigyáznak a lángjukra. És a szárnysuhogások, ismerős ütem, ismerős hang, Kampó lángolva ront rá az egyik fajtársára, miközben torkaszakadtából bömböl, mögötte nem sokkal Böf és Töf érkeznek nagy széllel. Fogatlan lángot köp egy másikra, aki megpróbálja megtámadni őket ezért, így a két rémség alábukik, hogy bekerítsék. Morog rájuk, elugrik egy tűzeső elől, megpróbálja egyiküket ugrásból leteríteni, de nem sikerül. Ha Viharbogár világos tüze nem téríti el a szándékától, a másik rém a hátára ugrik és talán a nyeregben is kárt tesz.  
\- Fogatlan! – Hablaty hangjára felkapja a fejét. Viharbogár hozta ide!  
Közelebb ugrik hozzájuk, Hablaty lecsúszik Viharbogár hátáról és egy pillanat alatt felkapaszkodik a nyeregbe, érzi, hogy a pót-redő megfeszül és ahogy a levegőbe ugrik, az egyik rém nyekken a földön. Lángot köp rá, maradjon is ott, Bütyök majd ráül és nyugton marad, a harmadik maradt csak, az, aki megkarmolta a nyakát azon az éjszakán, az, akinek most megfizet azért, hogy valaha az útjába állt.  
\- Van valami ötleted? – kérdi Hablaty a nyeregbe kapaszkodva és előre hajolva. Felmordul, persze, hogy van! Fordul egyet, mikor a rémség megpróbálja elmarni a hátáról Hablatyot, lángot köp, telibe találja és a kék-lila villanás végigrohan a levegőn. – Szép volt! – rikkant Hablaty, visszafordul, de nem látja a rémséget, nem zuhant le, csak úgy próbál rejtőzködni, ahogy ő. Kiált az éjszakába, a visszaverődő hangok sem találják meg a rémséget.  
Hangárnyékba és éjlepelbe burkolózva nem tud vadászni rájuk, visszafordul a falu felé, sietősen csapkod a szárnyaival, Hablaty a hátára simul, most legalább nem tud onnan leugrani.  
\- Mi történik odalent? – szólal meg Hablaty, a hangja ijedt és ő üvöltve bukik alá, ne merészeljék bántani azokat, akik fontosak Hablatynak!  
Egy ház ég mellettük vad-gonosz tűzzel, mikor földet érnek, és a falusiak még mindig összeterelve, ám már dühösen susognak egymásnak, fegyver nélkül nem eshetnek sárkányoknak, ezt még Fogatlan is megérti. Ő sem szívesen harcolna karmok, fogak és a lángja nélkül. A halálos siklósárkány morogva figyeli az embereket, addig a szörnyennagy rémség félmosolyt villant és összehúzza magát emberré.  
\- Ó, a barátunk, ki hitte volna – morog maga elé Hablaty. – Szedjünk belépőt a műsorra, mit szólsz? – Megnyugtató, hogy Hablaty nem érzi túl komolynak a helyzetet. Mégis érzi rajta, hogy feszült, hogy ugrásra kész.  
\- Ki hitte volna, hogy megint együtt talállak titeket – jegyzi meg a rémség azon a gusztustalan csöpögő hangon, ami annyira zavarja. Nem hallott még így beszélni senkit, de nem is akar. – Ez azért jelent valamit, nem igaz, éjfúria?  
Felmordul, mélyről és dühösen, Hablaty a nyakára simítja a kezét, talán, hogy megnyugtassa.  
\- Miért vagy itt? – szólal meg Hablaty, a kérdése őszinte, mégis van egy ideges remegés a hangjában.  
\- Nem egyértelmű?  
\- Elég bénán csinálod. – A rémség mosolya vicsorrá torzul, Fogatlan megböki a fülével, ne dühítsen egy amúgy is dühös sárkányt! Hablaty csak meglapogatja egy kicsit, olyasmit akarhat, hogy _„tudom, mit csinálok". _Csakhogy biztosan nem tudja.  
\- Ti emberek olyan nagyra vagytok magatokkal – morogja gúnyosan, ahogy lassan előre sétál. Figyelmeztetően rámordul, ne közelítsen, mert ezúttal nem fog vigyázni a lángjára.  
\- Tényleg? Vajon Vörös Halálnak is ez volt a gondolata, mikor meggyújtottam a gázt a szájában?  
A rémség előre ugrik és rájuk üvölt, lángtengerbe borít mindent maga körül, Fogatlannak annyi ideje van csak, hogy felugorjon, a tűz eléri a farkát, Hablaty rémülten felkiált, s alig egy másodperc, ő is érzi, hogy ez így nem lesz jó.  
\- Szállj le! – mondja sürgetőn, s addig állít a redő állásán, amíg tud, Fogatlannak nincsen választása, alábukik, el akarja sodorni a rémséget, de az a elkapja a szárnyát, felüvöltve fordulnak egyet, Hablaty legurul a hátáról. A rémség is észreveszi, tüzet fúj felé, éppen idejében ugrik oda, hogy a szárnyaival megvédhesse.  
\- Megvagy? – kérdi Hablatytól, aki motyog valamit válaszul, úgy, hogy nem érti, aztán felkapja a fejét.  
\- He? Ez meleg volt...  
\- Tűzálló vagyok – vigyorog rá és felegyenesedik. – Nagyrészt – pillant a pót-redő elhamvadó maradványaira. Nagyon dühös, amiért tönkrement, hiszen Hablaty annyit dolgozott vele, hogy sikerüljön, hogy működjön, és most csak ennyi: egy kis láng és vége. – Addig menj innen, míg hagyom – szólal meg végül rezzenéstelenül nézve a rémség szemeibe.  
Az felmordul és összeakaszkodnak, most nem menekül! Eddig nem fújhatott tüzet, mert ott voltak az emberek, de egészen közelről nem téveszthet célt. A szárnya tövére céloz, az gyenge pont, a rémség felüvölt, mikor eltalálja, felé kap a karmaival, fogaival, de gyorsabb nála. Ugrál körülötte, fárasztja, ahogyan korábban gyakorolta, az egyre dühösebb rá, és ezzel egyre lassul és egyre ügyetlenebb. 

Hablaty megmozdulni sem tud, még mindig reszket a zuhanás-forróság miatti ijedtségtől, dermedten bámulja Fogatlant, ahogy a másik sárkánnyal küzd, míg a semmiből újra előkerülő siklósárkány rá nem ront. Alig tud elmozdulni a lángja elől, valaki a nevét kiáltja, de a sárkány a faroktüskéivel bombázza az illetőt, ahogy morogva felé közelít.  
\- Hé, figyu, nem beszélhetnénk meg? Nem kell ilyesmit csinálnod, mi nem akarunk téged bántani... – A sárkány felé kap, jobb ötlete nem lévén a műlábat lendíti a fogak útjába. Annak illesztése végleg meglazul, eddig is érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben, de most ott marad a sárkány fogai közt. – Ezt csócsálhatod, de nekem nem ízlene... – Megpróbál rátapintani a nyaka alatti gyenge pontra, reszket a keze, de a sikló mozdulatlanná dermed és elterül a földön.  
Zihál és egész testében megállíthatatlanul remeg, ahogy megpróbálja kiszedni az éles fogak közül a műlábat, enélkül nem jut oda Fogatlanhoz segíteni. Amikor odanéz, a két sárkány éles fogakkal és karmokkal teli gabalyodásban fordult egyet, egyenesen a fennsík széle felé. És ahogy pislog, a sárkányok lebucskáznak a Nyomor Ormáról.  
\- Fogatlan! – kiált utána és elindulna, de azzal a lendülettel hasra is vágódik.  
És sötétbe borul minden.

Fogatlan átkocog a falun, parázs szag van a levegőben, nem szereti az ilyen hajnalokat. Semmi nem mozdul rajta kívül, a házak közt köd kúszik, ha akarna, bárki elől elbújhatna. Nem akar, nincs szüksége rá. Fellépdel a lépcsőkön Hablaty fészkéhez. Füstöt ereget a kémény, valamelyikük biztosan ébren van, éjszaka csak addig ég a tűz, ameddig el nem hamvad az összes fa, s a füst hajnalra mindig elfogy. Kopogtat az ajtón. Döngő léptek, ez Pléhpofa lesz.  
Néznek egymásra, a férfi összehúzott szemekkel a rengeteg, bozontos szemöldök alól és végül ő szólal meg hamarabb:  
\- Nem akarom zavarni a fészek nyugalmát – mondja halkan. – Csak látni akarom, hogy van Hablaty.  
Pléhpofa szótlanul eláll az útból, ő belép mellette, lerúgja a cipőket (furcsa ember-viselet, de muszáj) és egyetlen ugrással a lépcső felénél terem, hangtalanul oson fel, már az ajtóból hallotta, hogy Hablaty alszik, ismeri a légzését ilyenkor, nyugodt és egyenletes, nem akarja felzavarni, ahhoz még korán van.  
Óvatosan körbeszaglássza, csak hamu- és lángszaga van, semmi olyasmi, amiért aggódnia kellene. Minden rendben vele, mélyen alszik, ez megnyugtatja. Nem esett baja annak ellenére, hogy elég mozgalmas volt az éjszakájuk. Odaereszkedik az ágy szélére, szeretne itt maradni, itt maradni ameddig csak lehet, de ez most nem az a helyzet. Finoman beleborzol a barna hajba és elindul lefelé, nem zavarhatja a fészek nyugalmát akkor sem, ha nem akar elmenni. Hablaty mindig azt mondja neki, ne feszítsék túl a húrt az apjánál.  
Leoson a lépcsőn, Pléhpofa figyeli minden mozdulatát.  
\- Maradj itt – szólal meg a férfi hirtelen, mire megtorpan, rábámul.  
\- Nem akarok zavarni – mondja gyorsan. Glaedr mindig azt mondta, hogy az olyan emberekkel, akiknek tekintélyük van, tisztelettel kell viselkedni. Fogatlan sosem látott még Pléhpofánál tekintélyesebb embert, ez azonban nem segít sokat. A tisztelet és az udvariasság neki nem megy annyira, mint mondjuk Viharbogárnak.  
\- Hablaty téged fog keresni, amint felébred – dörmögi. Zavartan ácsorog a lépcső második fokán, végül leül ott, ahol van. – Mi lett azzal a szörnyennagy rémséggel? – kérdi pár súlyos perc elteltével.  
\- Nem jön vissza többet – feleli tömören. Nem akar róla beszélni. Nem büszke magára. Nem szabadott volna hagynia magának, hogy ennyire dühös legyen valakire. – Egyikük sem. – Megint csend, aztán eszébe jut valami: – Megsérült valaki a faluból?  
Pléhpofa rámered, mintha hitetlenkedne.  
\- Senki – mondja, ezúttal valahogy melegség költözik a hangjába. – Miért kérded?  
\- Senkire nem akartunk bajt hozni – feleli. – Sem a többiek, sem Hablaty, sem én. Ezért akartuk mi megoldani. – Újabb csend, faropogás és a ház saját hangjai, fanyikorgás.  
\- Mit csináltok ti egész nap?  
Fogatlan látja rajta az érdeklődést. Miért tőle kérdezi meg? Miért nem Hablatytól?  
\- Készített nekem egy pót-redőt, hogy tudjak repülni, azt teszteltük – mondja végül, féligazság de valamit felelnie kell. Ezért talán még Hablaty sem lesz rá mérges. – Miért nem kérdezed meg tőle is? Fogadok, hogy csak erre vár.  
Valamiféle dühöt lát felsejleni a rengeteg bajusz és szakáll mögött. Vesz egy mély levegőt, de csak kifújja.  
\- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű – morogja.  
\- Szerintem elég egyszerű – vágja rá Fogatlan. – Miért kényszeríted egy ilyen kis helyre? – bök a háta mögé. Hablaty csak a szobájában teljesen nyugodt, vagy olyan helyen, ami távol esik a többi embertől. Ahol csak ketten vannak. – Nem veszed észre, hogy nem mer emberek közé menni, mert azt mondtátok neki, mindent rosszul csinál? Tényleg így kell segíteni a fiókáknak? – Talán most túlzásba esik, de Glaedr azt mondta, addig kell ütni a vasat, amíg meleg. Ezt a helyzetet éppen forrónak érzi. – Nekem azt tanították, hogyha egy fióka nem arra indul a fészekből, amerre a többiek, utána kell menni, de nem eltéríteni, mert végül az a fióka fog a legmesszebb jutni. – Hirtelen hallgat el, talán túl sokat mondott hirtelen, és Glaedr azt is mondta, hogy a fészekbeli dolgok nem tartoznak rá.  
Pléhpofa sokáig nem mond semmit, és amikor mégis, elég mérgesnek tűnik.  
\- Hány éves vagy, hogy kioktatsz?  
Fogatlan elgondolkodik, magában számol, ezen régóta nem gondolkodott.  
\- Ez lesz a tizenhetedik telem, azt hiszem – jelenti ki. Na igen, sárkányszemmel még fiókább mint emberi szemmel nézve, és még úgy is elég fiatal. Főleg, hogy a sárkányok sokkal tovább élnek, mint az emberek. Ebbe nem akar belegondolni. – _Fyrirgefa* – _teszi hozzá lesütve szemeit. – Ez nem tartozik rám.  
A férfi meglepi a következő kérdésével:  
\- Hol van a családod?  
\- Család...? – kapja fel a fejét. – Úgy érted, a fészektársaim... Nem... nem tudom. Nem emlékszem, hogy valaha találkoztam másik éjfúriával. Glaedrtól tudom azt is, hogy a fajtám vándorló**, de azt, hogy merre mennek, azt hiszem, már sosem tudom meg. Nekem most... Hablaty a családom.  
Végszóra hallja a nevezett lélegzetének változását odafent, felugrik és felszalad a lépcsőkön, Hablaty éppen riadt lendülettel ül fel az ágyon.  
\- Fogatlan?  
\- Itt vagyok – bújik hozzá dorombolva és kedves simogatást kap válaszul, amit úgy szeret.  
\- Mi történt? Leestetek...  
\- Semmi gond – vigyorog rá. – A zuhanásokat már egész jól kormányzom. Te jól vagy? Hol a lábad?  
\- Jól, azt hiszem... Hát, legutóbb egy siklósárkány szájában láttam, biztosan kilazult az illesztésnél. Hol van- – Súlyosan döngő léptek a lépcső felől, Hablaty elhallgat. – Oh. – Az arca komorrá változik, a szemei árnyékba borulnak, ijedt és visszarántja magára a takarót. Megszorítja a vállát.  
\- Beszélgessetek – súgja neki oda, összeborzolja a haját és lesuhan a lépcsőn Pléhpofa mellett.  
A tűz elé telepszik, összegömbölyödik ott, és nagyon igyekszik, hogy mindent halljon, ami odafent történik. Először csak súlyos léptek, nyikorgó fadeszkák, a szék lábainak súrlódása, majd csend. A matrac rugóinak nyikorgása, ahogy Hablaty mocorog, idegesen fészkelődik, és a suttogásnál alig hallhatóbb hangja:  
\- _Sajnálom, sajnálom, bocsáss meg- – _és olyasmik amiket nem ért, elakadó hangon, szinte remegve. Hablaty bátor, ha sárkányokkal kell szembeszállni, vakmerő, ha olyasmit kell tennie, amit eddig még soha, mégis rémült fiókává válik, ha az apjával kell beszélnie. Megérti valahol, de mégsem teljesen.  
Pléhpofa megszólal, a hangja kedves dörmögés, nem olyan égszakadás, mint amikor kiabál és egészen hosszan beszél. Hablaty sokáig hallgat, és amikor hallja a hangját, már kevésbé elakadó, már végigmond mondatokat egy szuszra, már egészen bátor. Kinyújtóztatja a szárnyait a tűz mellett és maga mellé teszi a farkát, még félálmában hallja Hablaty nevetését.

\- Na figyelj, ne úgy csináljuk, mint az előzőt, oké? – Fogatlan megforgatja a szemeit erre, Hablaty morogva hasonlóan cselekszik. – Légy szíves – kéri megvakarva a nyakát. – Csak egy perc jöjjön össze, és utána mehetsz, amerre látsz, na? – Fogatlan nem adja jelét, hogy benne lenne a buliban, Hablaty már átkozza magát, amiért beavatta a videofelvételes tervbe. Most már aztán lesheti, hogy Fogatlan mikor lesz hajlandó belerepülni a képbe azok után, hogy az első tapasztalata a géppel az, hogy szemen vakuzta a sötétben. Morog valamit az orra alá, állít a gépen, a szirtek és a tenger, az állvány fixen rendben, még az elemek is bírnának egy félórás légi rodeót (kinek mutatná meg ugyan...), de azért nem adja fel.  
Felül a sárkány hátára, az éjfúria kitárja a szárnyait, ő kifeszíti a pót-redőt, Fogatlan lelkesen előre lendül, leveti magát a mélybe és a zuhanás lendületével a magasba emelkedik, megperdül párszor a tengelye körül és mire Hablaty észbe kap, már a nyílt tenger felett repülnek hol magasan, hol alacsonyabban, néha kergetőzve a hullámokkal. Letesz a videós ötletről, csak élvezi a hajába kapó szelet, kitárja karjait és felkacag, Fogatlan lelkesen leír egy hurkot és visszafordul a sziget felé, de csak akkor hajlandó leszállni, mikor rájuk sötétedik, és a falu felől hallják a vacsorára hívó kürtszót. Ezúttal mindkettejüknek szól, és nem ők az egyetlenek, akik sárkányháton és késve érkeznek.

KatieWR; 2014. október 12. – november 11.

A fejezetcím: Alexander Rybak – Into a fantasy c. számából; Kétiféle fordításban:  
'Hinni fogok minden szavadnak'  
*izlandi; 'bocsáss meg'  
**ez egy headcanon, amit sok helyen láttam/olvastam, gondoltam, miért ne említeném meg.

És most, hogy elértünk a végére, köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok, külön köszönet mindenkinek, aki még írt is nekem pár kedves szót, nélkületek nem ment volna :)  
Ezer hálám illeti még  
Kiját, amiért végigasszisztált és minden skandináv kulturális- és nyelvtudásával a segítségemre volt;  
Susie-t, amiért képes elviselni az írási stádiumaimat;  
Handyt a rajzokért (és a képekért, amiket talált nekem)~

Titokban elkezdtem egy folytatást, _de nem ígérek semmit_, ha mégis felbukkanna egy fic valahol a horizonton _Vera nálægt mér _címmel, ő lesz az~

Ja, és készítettem egy mixet a fichez, amit itt találtok meg: 8tracks[pont]com[per]katiewr[per]fljuga-med-mer


End file.
